Impulsos
by samfj
Summary: Los impulsos nos hacen decir cosas que alejan a las personas de nuestro lado. Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy tendrán que aprender a refrenar sus impulsos si quieren que su relación funcione.
1. Un evento sopresivo

**CAPITULO I. UN EVENTO SORPRESIVO.**

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que EXPULSADOS?- gritaron casi al unísono los padres de los cinco jóvenes dentro del despacho de la directora de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons. Ro n y Hermione y Bill y Fleur Weasley, así como Blaise y Marietta Zabini y Theodore y Daphne Nott fueron llamados por la directora de dicha academia para informarles que sus jóvenes y no tan inocentes _retoños_ fueron expulsados de ésta porque la ultima travesura (hacer estallar los baños, así como hacer un alboroto en el tranquilo comedor de Beauxbatons con diferentes artefactos _desagradables_ conseguidos obviamente en "Sortilegios Weasley") fue en palabras de la directora "¡_la gota que derramó el vaso_!". Los chicos solo se limitaron a bajar la cabeza y a regañadientes escucharon todo lo que sus padres tenían que decir.

Mientras Fleur Weasley decía lo decepcionada que estaba de que sus hijos Dominique y Louis hubieran dejado por los suelos el apellido Weasley y la fama de ella que en su época de juventud estudió ahí y fue una de las más reconocidas estudiantes que tuvo este instituto, Hermione y Ron estaban furiosos diciendo a Rose que Hugo no les había dado tantos problemas en Hogwarts como lo hizo ella en su estancia en Beauxbatons. Los Zabini y Daphne Nott estaban gritando que toda la culpa era de ésos "_monstruos Weasley_" que los habían inducido durante todo ese tiempo, a esta afirmación los cinco jóvenes lo único que hicieron fue rodar los ojos. Los únicos que se abstuvieron de cualquier comentario fueron Bill Weasley y Theodore Nott.

-Lo importante ahora es saber que medida tomaremos.-afirmó Bill Weasley con un tono frío que a sus hijos y a Rose les dio mucho miedo-Es el ultimo año de Dominique y Rose, por lo que tienen que ingresar a una escuela para realizar sus EXTASIS. Por lo que les propongo Ron y Hermione que acudamos a la profesora McGonagall para que acepte a nuestros hijos en Hogwarts.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Weasley-secundó Nott-creo que será un poco complicado, más no imposible y Hogwarts es una gran opción para estudiar. ¿Qué opinas Blaise?

-Creo que es la mejor opción, porque otra sería enviarlas a Drumstrang o Salem y ¡no permitiré que mi hija vaya a alguno de éstos lugares!-_aunque lo necesite_ pensó el moreno. Al escuchar esto Rose sonrió, una idea había venido a su cabeza.

-_Drumstrang_-murmuró en voz baja-¿papá..?-su pregunta quedó inconclusa…

Hermione al ver lo que tramaba su hija contestó rápidamente-No jovencita, tu SIEMPRE haz querido estar en esas escuelas y si aquí no pudiste ser lo remotamente responsable… ¡NO ME QUIERO NI IMAGINAR QUE HARÁS O APRENDERÁS ALLA! Aunque _Víctor_… -las palabras de Hermione también fueron apagadas por el rugido enojado de Ron.

-¡NOOOO! Está dicho, Rose, ¡regresarás a Hogwarts…QUIERAS O NO!-afirmó Ron-y Hermione ni se te ocurra sugerir que ésta niña vaya a _esa escuela_ donde estará _ese sujeto_…

-Pero creo que Víctor podría disciplinar un poco a Rose…-dijo Hermione.

-¡YA DIJE QUE NO! ¡NO QUIERO A _ESE INDIVIDUO_ CERCA DE ALGUNO DE MIS HIJOS, HERMIONE, NO LO ENTIENDES!-dijo Ron ya exasperado.

-¡Pero papá..!-intentó decir Rose, siendo ahora interrumpida por su madre.

-¡Pero nada Rose!, no hay peros que valgan. No lo entiendes ¿verdad?-preguntó Hermione ahora muy afligida-¡Está en juego tu futuro!, el de todos.-terminó más calmada, solo un poco-debes obedecer a tu papá y ya no discutir, nosotros sabemos lo que es mejor para ti, aunque casi seas mayor de edad, ya que a veces pareces una adolecente que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Papá… ¿De verdad no hay otra opción?-preguntó Louis Weasley.

-No hay nada que refutar, ¡irán a Hogwarts!-afirmó Bill con seguridad y dando por zanjada la conversación.

Los chicos solo se limitaron a asentir y decir un quedó "_Si papá_".

-Por supuesto… quiero que te alejes de _los Weasley- _esto último lo dijo con desprecio-¡TE LO ORDENO!-informo Blaise a su hija.

-Padre… me impresiona que a éstas alturas no me conozcas y sepas que soy digna nieta de mi abuela-dijo la chica Zabini pausadamente y con una mueca de burla en su cara- comprenderás que no me dejo i_ntimidar_ por nadie y que no podré acatar tus ordenes, así que mejor dejémoslo hasta ahí…-dijo la morena de ojos color esmeralda, mostrando como siempre el carácter fuerte y seguro ante cualquiera que la quiera amedrentar.

-¡DAPHNE ALEXIA ZABINI EDGECOMBE! Si no me haces caso… le diré a tu hermano que ¡no se separe de ti ni un minuto!- terminó diciendo su padre como último recurso y colérico de que su hija haya salido con ésta respuesta tan astuta, tan Slytherin…

La mueca que tenía la chica en la cara se convirtió rápidamente en una clara y amplia sonrisa burlona, como de quien escucha algo gracioso y a la vez idiota, muy parecida a su padre cuando era joven y exclamó-¡Papá!... ¿tu crees que Thomas tendrá el tiempo de ser mi niñera en año de EXTASIS? y ¿crees que no se como persuadir a mi hermano? además-añadió-¿quién te dice que quedaré sorteada en la misma casa que él?-A lo que Blaise Zabini no supo que responder, por lo que se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, bufar fúrico y a sentarse lo más lejos de todos junto a su esposa.

-No teniendo más que agregar-dijo la directora-les entregaré las papelerías para dar por finalizada la reunión. Todos agradecieron. Mientras todos los padres tomaban asiento nuevamente en sus lugares después de tan efusiva demostración, los chicos se miraban unos a otros con una mueca imperceptible parecida a una sonrisa de triunfo que nadie notó, excepto Bill Weasley y Theodore Nott, dándose cuenta que todo esto no era más que un teatro y que su salida de ésta escuela tenía una doble intención y cada uno por separado la iba a averiguar.

-/-/-/-


	2. En familia

**CAPITULO II. EN FAMILIA.**

En la madriguera…

-Pero de verdad ¿en qué estaban pensando?-preguntó Bill quien en la reunión con la directora no había emitido una opinión, había preferido guardársela para cuando estuvieran "_a solas_", en familia.

-¡No estaban pensando, eso es lo que sucede!-comentó por enésima vez Ron.

-¡Papá… si tenemos cerebro!-gritó Rose, ya enojada de la actitud de su padre.

-¡Pues no lo parece…!-rebatió Ron.

-Ya Ronald… déjalos explicarse…-dijo la madre de éste.

-Abuela Molly… no hay nada que explicar… lo hicimos porque era necesario-dijo tranquilamente Louis que es el más sensato de los tres _revoltosos Weasley_ como los han apodado más de uno.

En la madriguera estaban prácticamente todos reunidos: Los abuelos Molly y Arthur, Bill y su esposa Fleur y sus hijos Victorie y dos de los _revoltosos Weasley_ Dominique y Louis, George y su esposa Angelina únicamente con su hija Roxanne porque su hijo Fred estaba trabajando con su hermano Charlie en Rumania cuidando dragones. Estaban Percy y su esposa Audrey con su hija menor Lucy, quien iba a séptimo año y era pronóstico de Permio Anual, ya que su hija Molly no los pudo acompañar por sus guardias en el hospital de San Mungo. También estaba Ron y Hermione con la tercer _revoltosa _Rose y con su hijo de temperamento flemático Hugo y junto a ellos estaban los Potter más uno integrados por Harry, Ginny y sus hijos James, Albus y Lily y el ahijado de Harry, Ted Lupin, quien es prácticamente como de la familia. Y todos, absolutamente todos, estaban impresionados y en estado de shock por la noticia de que tres de los integrantes de ésta famosa familia tuvieran el expediente de conducta escolar que ellos tenían. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que son sobrinos de los gemelos Weasley, quienes hicieron más de una travesura en sus años estudiantiles en Hogwarts, y no se deberían de sorprender, aún así todos lo estaban. Y por supuesto todos tenían una opinión, hasta los primos de estos…todos excepto Harry Potter. Este simplemente se dedicaba a observar la situación y a los tres chicos. Ellos se veían tranquilos(a excepción de la sulfurada Rose por los comentarios de su padre) como si no les hubiera afectado la expulsión, pero sobre todo con una firme resolución sobre lo que hicieron era lo correcto, aunque no supiera el porque lo hicieron.

-Obviamente Dominique y Louis están castigados indefinidamente, apoyarán a su tío George en el negocio…SIN PAGO-dijo esto el padre de los chicos al ver que estos se comenzaban a emocionar-además olvídense de las escobas nuevas que les prometí.

-Si papá-dijeron al unísono y en voz baja Dominique y Louis sin cuestionamientos.

-Rose-dijo Ron después de consultar con Hermione-tú también estás castigada indefinidamente y harás lo mismo que tus primos-dijo esto último no muy convencido, pues estos tres juntos son dinamita-sin pago alguno y el nuevo aparato _muggle_ tecnológico que querías deberás olvidarlo también. Rose solo asintió.

- Ok, ya que no nos piensan decir el porque de sus acciones solo nos resta decirles que tengan mucho cuidado con lo que hagan en Hogwarts y dejen de ser tan _impulsivos_…porque al final de cuentas los únicos perjudicados son ustedes y si vuelven a fallar no habrá vuelta atrás, es preciso que maduren y piensen en las consecuencias de sus actos de vez en cuando, y se detengan a analizar la situación antes de hacer alguna "acción inmadura" como la que hicieron hace unos días-dijo Bill para dar por terminada por su parte la sanción a los chicos.

-No volverá a suceder papá-dijo tranquilamente Dominique, su hermano solo asintió y Rose también.

-Eso espero-dijo Bill no muy convencido.

-Yo solo quiero agregar que no pongan en boca de todos el apellido Weasley, ya que este tiene un gran peso en el mundo mágico y, como Weasley que son, un gran peso recae sobre sus hombros y tienen que poner su apellido muy en alto-comentó Hermione con sus ojos clavados en Rose-y por favor, piensen lo que aquí les dijimos. Si los aconsejamos es para bien de ustedes y de nadie más que de ustedes, aunque esta charla también va para todo el clan Weasley Potter-dijo volteando a ver a los demás chicos.

Rose frunció el seño e iba a rebatir lo que su madre dijo pues no le hicieron mucha gracia sus palabras, pero Dominique le tomó la mano y Albus le dijo moviendo los labios, sin que se escuchara "_tranquila_" y Louis se limitó a tocarle el hombro. Ya que los tres saben perfectamente lo que esas palabras causan en Rose, siendo parecidas a las que le dijo su madre cuando dejó de ser amiga de Scorpius Malfoy.

-Y no quiero amistades con esos _Slytherin serpientes de pacotilla_, ¡eh Rose!, especialmente con _Malfoy_-dijo Ron apuntando a Rose con su dedo índice. Esto último lo dijo con una especie de odio y desprecio que solo le dedicaba a ésta familia.

Rose apenas iba a soltar todo, cuando Hugo se le adelantó diciendo-¡Papá! Yo soy una de esas _serpientes de pacotilla_, ¿tampoco le permites convivir conmigo?-la cara de Ron no tenía precio, se puso rojo… no sabía que decir, lo había echado a perder-te pido que tengas un poco de respeto hacia mi casa de estudios, yo no ando por ahí insultando a tu casa o a los de ésta, ni yo ni la mayoría de los Slytherin, especialmente ni Scorpius, ni Alex, ni Tom.

-Hugo lo siento…-dijo Ron apenado.

-¡Ronald te pasaste!-gritaron al unísono los padres de éste dándole la razón a su nieto.

-Además papá no crees que posiblemente haya otra futura _serpiente de pacotilla_-dijo Rose venenosamente -recuerda que falta ver en que casa quedaremos sorteados Dominique, Louis y yo.

-Pero…pero…Rose…tú… tú ya estás en Ravenclaw-dijo Ron muy alarmado y nervioso ante ese comentario de Rose.

-Si pero las cosas pueden cambiar uno nunca sabe…-dijo Rose-y también creo que ya es hora de que haya un cambio en Hogwarts-terminó volteando a ver a Dominique y Louis quienes le sonreían y viendo como Hugo y Albus analizaban sus palabras y Lily y Roxanne los miraban inquisitivamente entrecerrando los ojos y a Lucy que también sonrió. Esta ultima que conoce a sus primas, sabe que traman algo y sus palabras no son solo por que sí.

-¿A que te refieres Rose?-preguntó sagazmente Bill pues vio en esas las mismas sonrisas de victoria que vio en Beauxbatons.

-Nada especial tío sólo eso que no sabemos en que casa quedaremos sorteados y que siempre podemos dar sorpresas-dijo inocentemente, mientras Harry sonreía imperceptiblemente.

-Si ya no hay nada más que agregar vayan a arreglarse, iremos al callejón Diagon chicos-dijo Bill a lo que todos los chicos gritaron de emoción o al menos los que podrían.

Victorie, Teddy y James se disculparon de nos poderlos acompañar, pues tenían que regresar a sus trabajos.

-Antes que nos vayamos…-dijo Rose-me gustaría hablar con el tío Harry, _en privado, _solo me gustaría que estuvieran presentes Dom y Lou.

-Claro chicos-respondió "el niño que vivió" sonriendo antes que alguien les negara esa posibilidad y porque le daba curiosidad saber que había detrás de esas acciones, esas miradas y sonrisas cómplices y esas palabras de su ahijada-vamos a caminar al jardín.

Rose le dedicó una sonrisa y abrazada de su tío Harry seguida por Dominique y Louis salieron al jardín.

**CONTINUARA...**

-/-/-/-

* * *

><p>Bueno no se mucho de esto pero espero que lo haya subido bien. Y espero que lo disfruten y dejen su rr...<p> 


	3. La charla

**CAPITULO III. LA CHARLA.**

En la mansión de los Nott…

-Emma…-Theodore llamó a su hija a que se sentara junto a él en el sofá de su despacho- no quise decirte nada en Beauxbatons porque no quería ventilar nuestros asuntos en frente de los Weasley y los Zabini-dijo tranquilamente tomando un poco de whisky de fuego del vaso que tenía en la mano -pero solo quiero advertirte una cosa…-tomó otro poco de whisky para decir las cosas lo más claro y tranquilo posible- no quiero que te metas en problemas, se que si te ordeno que no veas más a los chicos Weasley no me obedecerás y ¿quién soy yo para escoger tus amistades? Tienes la suficiente edad para saber lo que te conviene. Sé sobre el teatro que improvisaron, lograron su objetivo, irán a Hogwarts la duda es ¿a qué?¿qué traman? Y sobre todo ¿por qué hacerlo de ese modo? Sé que en este momento no me lo dirás, y sé que a la larga lo voy a saber, solo quiero que seas consiente de lo que harás y tengas madurez en las decisiones que tomes. No habrá otra oportunidad, si vuelves a fallar y no diré que nos fallaste porque al final quien se hace daño eres tu misma, cerrando todas las posibilidades que tienes de tener un futuro y una carrera brillante y prometedora, porque eres una chica inteligente y brillante que sabes diferenciar perfectamente lo que es correcto de lo incorrecto. Si fallas no habrá más tendrás que estudiar por tu cuenta. Te preguntarás ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Bueno creo que no es lo mismo aprender de las personas que tienen los conocimientos a hacerlo sola y ciertamente podrías no pasar los EXTASIS y así truncar tu futuro. Soy tu padre y como tal debo guiarte para que te conviertas en una mujer y bruja exitosa, pero no lo hago por que debo hacerlo, sino porque eres mi hija y te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti, siempre. Eres, junto con tu hermano, mi orgullo.-Con éstas palabras terminó Theodore su charla, dejando a una joven llena de emociones y sentimientos encontrados. De pronto alguien toco la puerta quedamente rompiendo la magia del momento.

-Pase-dijo Theodore. Era Alexander su primogénito y su otro orgullo como le dijo a Emma unos momentos antes.

-Padre ¿me llamaste?-Preguntó el chico solemnemente, no se le había informado de los sucesos recientes, ni de los cambios de planes para éste próximo ciclo escolar. Su padre asintió y lo llamó con la mano para que se sentara a su lado derecho, quedando él entre sus dos vástagos. Alexander se sentó como le indicó su padre a la expectativa de lo que le fuera a decir.

-Alexander-dijo Theodore con la misma voz acompasada y tranquila que había usado en la charla dada a Emma unos momentos atrás-debes saber que habrá un cambio de planes para éste próximo curso, tu hermana iniciará el sexto año en Hogwarts.-el chico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para no interrumpir a su padre-estudiará ahí porque fue expulsada de Beauxbatons.

El joven Nott alzando la cejas en una clara expresión de duda y escepticismo interrumpió a su padre.-¿Se puede saber por qué?

Su padre asintió y le respondió-Hicieron explotar los baños… el motivo, no lo se.-dijo Theodore viendo de reojo a su rebelde hija, la chica solo bajó la cabeza. Al joven Nott no se le pasó el "_hicieron_". Su padre captó en su mirada la pregunta implícita y prosiguió-Los Weasley, Alexia y tu hermana. Solo te llamé porque te quería informar y a la vez pedirles a tu primo y a ti que apoyen a tu hermana en todo lo que necesite y por favor no la hostiguen, ella tiene sus amistades y eso quiero que lo respeten, no creo que la amistad con Alexia sea un problema, por lo que te lo estoy pidiendo y quiero que así se lo transmitas también a Scorpius, no quiero que molesten a tu hermana, ni a… ¿cómo se llaman cielo?

Emma se limitó a responder sabiendo a quienes se refería su padre-Rose, Dominique y Louis.

La cara de Alexander ciertamente no tenía precio, la clara e inequívoca expresión de asombro daba mucho que decir. El pensamiento del más joven de los Nott se fue directo a una persona, su primo Scorpius Malfoy. Sabía que ese chico y los Weasley Potter no se llevaban muy bien, lo que no sabía era el porque. En su primer año en Hogwarts Scorpius, Rose y el primo de ésta Albus Potter, los tres chicos de la misma edad que él, se hicieron amigos contra todo pronóstico y a pesar de que los padres de los tres chicos se odiaran (literalmente) durante toda su vida estudiantil. Pero después de las vacaciones de navidad durante el primer año algo cambió y Scorpius se alejó de los primos Weasley y Potter y al comienzo del segundo año, Rose fue transferida a Beauxbatons donde se hiciera amiga de su hermana Emma y Alexia Zabini. Lo sorprendente fue que los cinco chicos lucharon con ahínco para que su amistad perdurara y así fue. Los chicos Weasley, Zabini y Nott eran amigos.

Theodore Nott regresó otra vez a Alexander a la realidad preguntándole si quedó todo claro y si había alguna objeción a la que el joven Nott respondió que no y que no se preocupara ni por Scorpius ni por él, ya que se iban a comportar y así terminó la conversación padre e hijos de Theodore Nott con sus ya no tan pequeños hijos.

Alexander se disculpó pues había quedado con su primo y Tom para ir al callejón Diagon.

-/-/-/-

En la Mansión de los Zabini…

En la mansión de los Zabini, la charla padres e hijos se convirtió en un verdadero campo de batalla.

-ALEXIA, quiero que pienses muy bien todo lo que haz hecho hasta ahora, ¡TODAS TUS TRAVESURAS LAS HEMOS PASADO POR ALTO… PERO ESTO ES INADMITIBLE!-decía el energúmeno que tienen por padre Alexia y Tom Zabini.

-Alexia… cariño-decía su madre con un poco de más de paciencia que Blaise- necesitamos que estés consiente que la amistad con _esos Weasley_... deja mucho que desear…que dirán nuestros conocidos cuando se enteren- a esa frase Alexia únicamente rodó los ojos pensando en que lo único que le preocupaba a su madre era el que dirán, cosa que a ella le tenía sin cuidado. Su hermano Tom tenía casi la misma cara de tedio que ella, miraba el reloj constantemente, como deseando salir de ahí. Sin duda esa sería una larga tarde pensó Alexia.

-Madre, no comprendes, ¿verdad? Es solo que lo que diga el reino mágico me tiene sin cuidado. Sé que mi padre tiene mi futuro preparado. Me casaré con algún hijo de un sangre pura, para preservar la nobleza de sangre y tiene que ser adinerado para que no tenga carencias, asistiré a obras de beneficencias y a tomar el té con las damas de la sociedad mágica. Mi vida en verdad será muy aburrida, por eso quiero divertirme ahora que puedo.-Su hermano la veía y no lo podía creer, en realidad ambos sabían que sus padres tenían predispuesto su futuro y destinado ya con quien compartirían sus vidas, por obligación, pero jamás pensó y conociendo a su hermana que fácilmente aceptara su destino. Ella no era así, ella era una guerrera, ella era como su abuela Felicia. Analizando el comentario de su hermana, y eso que él no era muy analítico que digamos, pensó que estas ideas no concordaban con la Alexia Zabini que él conocía. Sí, su hermana tramaba algo.

-Por cierto padre, ¿ya sabes con quien voy a formalizar al salir de Hogwarts?-preguntó inocentemente Alexia. A lo que su padre contestó:

-Con ese historial que tienes nadie se querrá casar contigo, es que eres demasiado… _impulsiva_… demasiado _revoltosa, rebelde y liberal_. Deberías ser más dócil, hijita-terminó Blaise tratando de no exasperarse con esta hija suya que Merlín le dio.

-Padre ¿me ves complejo de caballo? No puedo ser dócil, simplemente no se me da. Emma es la dócil del grupo, pero yo… YO soy una Zabini, ¿me explico bien con esto?

-Blaise, simplemente déjalo…- decía Marietta tratando de darle fin a ésta conversación que no llegaría a nada.

Blaise tomándose las sienes y dándoles un ligero masaje cerrando los ojos y los volvió a abrir y se dirigió a su primogénito y heredero-Thomas tu deber es estar vigilando a tu hermana que no haga otra tontería, está bajo tu responsabilidad al menos éste año. Y por favor enséñale como debe ser un Zabini.

Su hijo solo se limitó a asentir, sabiendo que con la hermana que tenía no iba a poder. ¡Que todas las deidades y magos lo protegieran con su pequeña hermana en el mismo colegio que él. Y se despidió.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta su madre.

Tom se limita a contestar-Al callejón Diagon con Scorpius y Alex.

-¡Yo voy!- dijo Alexia.

-¡Noooo! Tú jovencita ¡estás castigada!- gritó Blaise.

-¡A mi nieta NADIE la castiga!-dijo altaneramente Felicia Zabini que acababa de aparecerse en la casa de Blaise y Marietta Zabini.

-Madre, ¡si supieras lo que hizo no la consentirías tanto!-dijo Blaise a punto de quedar afónico de tantos gritos.

-Pues si lo hizo fue por algo justo de seguro… _Blaise_. Conozco a mi nieta para saber que es una chica inteligente y justa y que no se deja intimidar por nadie…¡como debe ser una Zabini!-contestó la orgullosa abuela, mientras Alexia sonreía al ver que se iba a salir con la suya y además por las palabras de su abuela. Es lógico que Alexia es la nieta consentida de Felicia Zabini por ser tan parecidas la una a la otra.

-Padre-intervino Tom ansioso-¿podemos seguir con ésta discusión después y Alexia venir conmigo? Scorpius me espera en su casa desde hace media hora. A Blaise no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Tom tomó de la mano a su hermana y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la chimenea donde se trasladaron vía polvos flu a la mansión Malfoy.

Antes de que desaparecieran ambos escucharon a su abuela decir-esa no es una actitud Zabini…¡que el pequeño Malfoy espere! ¡No es el rey del mundo! A lo que Tom solo rodó los ojos y Alexia sonrió.

-/-/-/-


	4. Revelando el plan

Ok creo que he comprendido un poco lo que de lo que se trata esto... bien aquí va la segunda parte de lo que pasa en la madriguera...¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IV. REVELANDO EL PLAN.<strong>

En el jardín de la madriguera…

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Harry seguro que estaban lejos de que escucharan su conversación.

-Tío Harry…-comenzó dudosa Rose, volteando a ver a los demás que la animaron a seguir-cuando estuve en Hogwarts la primera vez…me encantó todo… es decir, la magia que rodeaba el castillos, todo lo que aprendí, mis amigos, el quiddtich, las materias…¡y hasta los profesores!... –sonrió un poco nerviosa, Harry le sonrió devuelta como dándole confianza a que prosiguiera-bueno…de todo lo que recuerdo…pero creo que no todo es tan lindo, es decir, recuerdo también…la enemistad de las casas…el hecho de que algunos individuos se sintieran mejores que otros por estar en ciertas casas o tener ciertos apellidos…-_como tus hijos_ pensó pero no lo verbalizó-eso no me gustó en lo absoluto-terminó diciendo firmemente.

-Lo sé desde que yo estudiaba ahí también pensaba como tu Rose y aun lo sigo pensando…-dijo Harry amablemente-¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?-ya se imaginaba por donde iba todo, tal vez los demás no lo sabían pero el lo comprendió casi inmediatamente, ellos tenían ahora una misión en Hogwarts…lo iban a revolucionar.

Ante esta pregunta tan clara los chicos se sorprendieron y sonrieron. Rose añadió un poco nerviosa al ser descubierta-vamos a tratar de cambiar Hogwarts… bueno no Hogwarts en sí, sino más bien las formas de pensar…que ya no seamos de tal o cual casa… sino que seamos Hogwarts TODOS. Y también queremos poner el nombre de la institución en alto, que no sea como otras escuelas nos ven, como un colegio con muchos prejuicios… que tiene tratos diferentes entre su alumnado, que hay una gran segregación y marginación hacia un grupo reducido de estudiantes…los estudiantes de Slytherin…-dijo Rose con la seguridad que la caracteriza.

-Muy bien… esa es muy buena idea, pero saben que los cambios no se dan de la noche a la mañana ¿cómo piensan hacerlo?-Harry analíticamente hizo esta observación.

-Bien-continuo Dominique-estamos consientes de eso…sabemos que tal vez ni nosotros, ni la generación de mi hermano lo hará… y que tal vez pase tiempo para que se vea el verdadero cambio. Tal vez se vea reflejado hasta la generación de nuestros hijos…pero nosotros sembraremos la semilla con nuestro ejemplo de integración de las casas… y quien sabe tal vez el mismo alumnado recapacite y dé mejores valores a sus hijos de lo que sus padres les dieron a estos. Se que aun hay mucho, demasiado, dolor por la segunda guerra y es bastante lógico que la gente haga esas diferencias y no solo en Hogwarts sino también en el mundo mágico. Se podría decir que hoy es Hogwarts… y mañana el resto del mundo mágico…-dijo Dominique pensativamente.

-Cuenten entonces conmigo para lo que necesiten… desde que les guarde este secreto… hasta que hable con la directora McGonagall o alguna otra persona… eso incluyendo sus propios padres…-dijo Harry-pero chicos no me gustaría que se frustraran si no llegaran a ver alguna motivación… se que están consientes de todo esto y veo la determinación de seguir con su plan en sus ojos pero también quiero que se cuiden mucho y no hagan cosas como la de hacer explotar los baños ¿de dónde sacaron esa idea?

Los chicos sonrieron y únicamente dijeron _"de las historias del tío George"._

Harry sonrió al recordar as travesuras de los gemelos con un podo de nostalgia y siguió diciendo-Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, para que haya un cambio primero tenemos que cambiar nosotros mismos.-Los chicos asintieron. Estaban felices porque alguien los comprendiera y estaban seguros que ese alguien sería Harry Potter.-Pero… no podrán hacerlo solos..¿con quien más cuentan?

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir Rose-es bueno que haya tantos Weasley y Potter en Hogwarts ¿no es así? Confiamos en que mi hermano ayudará en Slytherin y Emma cree que podremos convencer a su hermano también, sin duda también contaremos con los gemelos Scamander, Lorcan en Gryffindor y Lysander en Ravenclaw, tal vez con Albus y Roxie será un poco más complicado y Lily nos dará un poco más de lata pero sabemos que al final nos apoyarán también en Gryffindor, también con Lucy y algunas de sus amigas Hufflepuff contaremos con su apoyo incondicional y en Ravenclaw tendremos el apoyo de mis amigos Katie y Pete y algunos otros chicos. La casa que me parece más complicada es Slytherin, pero confiamos en que entre Daph, Emma, suponiendo que estas irán a esta casa, al igual que Hugo , Alexander y tal vez Zabini nos puedan apoyar y obviamente nosotros haremos campaña desde la casa donde quedemos sorteados-continuo diciendo con convicción aunque un pensamiento repentino hizo que su semblante se ensombreciera-Tío Harry… aun no se si podamos lograrlo, es decir, lo deseamos pero creo que hay todavía mucho rencor y odio sobre todo desde nuestra propia familia para con los Malfoy, los Nott y los Zabini-dijo Rose con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Es decir, mira como actúan el tío Ron y el tío George solo al mencionar esos apellidos-observó Louis-¿cómo podremos tratar de hacer este cambio si no podemos hacer cambiar de opinión a nuestra propia familia?

Harry se puso a analizar nuevamente las palabras de sus sobrinos y sonriendo les dijo-ustedes tienen la respuesta. ¿Cómo hiciste para que, por ejemplo en tu caso Louis, tus papás respetaran primero tu amistad con la chica Zabini y después accedieran a que tuvieran una relación?

Louis contestó-les dijimos, Dom y yo, que su amistad era muy importante y les hicimos saber que eran unas chicas buenas y nobles, justas y leales y sobre todo que nos quieren. Conversamos mucho…dimos nuestro punto de vista, una y otra vez. Les demostramos que ellas son como les dijimos y las llevamos a casa… pero sobre todo nunca permitimos que nuestros padres nos apartaran.

-Ahí esta su respuesta-dijo Harry-hablando, no peleando, y también demostrando con su ejemplo que ellas los hacen ser mejores personas y ustedes a ellas.

Louis y Dominique sonrieron satisfechos.

Rose añadió un poco triste-Para ellos es fácil, su padre no es Ronald Weasley. ¡Lo hubieras visto tío Harry! así como se puso aquí, así enloqueció en Beauxbatons. ¿Por qué mis papás no reaccionan como el tío Bill? Papá y mamá siempre diciendo que debemos poner el apellido en alto… ¡Ellos son los primeros en discriminar! Por los prejuicios de nuestros padres nuestra amistad terminó… me refiero a Scorpius y a mi-terminó Rose llorando desesperadamente.

Harry la abrazo, le secó las lagrimas y le dijo para consolarla-Tus padres, especialmente Ron y su tío George, reaccionan así porque hay mucho dolor aun en su corazón, este aun no sana. Su tío George aun no supera la muerte de su tío Fred, y creo que nunca lo hará. Denles tiempo. Respecto a Scorpius y a ti, Rose…nunca es tarde, ustedes pueden volver a ser amigos.

-No, no podemos-dijo Rose llorando amargamente-nos hicimos daño, mucho, y somos orgullosos, muy orgullosos, ambos y… ¡han pasado tantos años!

-Eso te hace daño Rose, mejor deja de pensar en eso…lidiarás con eso cuando sea necesario y enfrentarás a Malfoy cuando llegue el tiempo, no antes-dijo Dominique abrazando a su prima para consolarla.

-Rose no te preocupes hablaré con tus padres y los haré cambiar de parecer…o me dejo de llamar Harry Potter… y si es necesario hablaré con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, además si no puedo hacerlo recapacitar a él… digamos que tengo más de un as bajo la manga. No te preocupes, no se preocupen, todo va a salir muy bien.-dijo Harry con determinación en sus ojos.-Ahora volvamos a casa, tienen un castigo que cumplir…-esto ultimo lo dijo sonriendo recordando la travesura de sus sobrinos.

CONTINUARA...

Espero que les haya gustado... porque a mi se me hace que le faltó algo, pero por más que lo relei no se que fue... en fin si les gusta, dejen un reviews...


	5. Anecdotas

Bien aqui recordaremos un poco de las anecdotas de los Weasley y Harry Potter cuando estaba joven. Espero que les guste y no sea tedioso... creo que era importante este para que vean porque los chicos son así... bueno tantito por herencia y tantito por diversión...No creo que sea humorísitico pero me sacó una sonrisa cuando lo escribi...

Sin más a leer...

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO V. ANECDOTAS.<strong>

-De verdad no se de donde salieron tan rebeldes estos chicos-dijo Ron un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Y tú lo preguntas?-dijo Ginny medio enojada, medio indignada-a ver ¿Quiénes ayudaron a Harry en primer año a rescatar la piedra filosofal y se enfrentaron a un perro de tres cabezas, un ajedrez gigante y otras cosas? ¿Quién se robo el auto volador de papá para recatar a Harry Potter?-Volteo a ver a sus hermanos-¿Quién tomo sin permiso y manejo el auto volador de papá a sabiendas que algún _muggle_ los pudiera ver? ¿Quienes fueron en mi rescate en la cámara de los secretos cuando yo estaba en primer año? ¿Quiénes liberaron a Siruis Black y a Buckbeak?-mientras Ginny seguía diciendo esto Hugo, Lily, Lucy y Albus reían al ver las caras de Ron y Hermione-¿Quiénes ayudaron en cuarto año a Harry en el torneo de los tres magos? ¿Quiénes desafiaron a Umbridge?-en este momento vio a George también- ¿quienes ideamos, planeamos, apoyamos y formamos parte del ejercito de Dumbledore y quienes fuimos al ministerio al rescate de Sirius Black? ¿Y quienes ayudaron a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort?-y en eso voltea a ver a todos.- Así que no me digan que no saben de donde salieron tan rebeldes. Y además de todas esas situaciones ¿Ron y Hermione, cuántas veces entraron al bosque prohibido cuando era PORHIBIDO?-Ginny remarcó esta palabra-¿Cuántas reglas rompimos en nuestra estancia en Hogwarts? Si a eso le aunamos que son sobrinos de los gemelos o que llevan el apellido Weasley y también que son sobrinos del mismísimo Harry Potter e hija y sobrinos de Hermione Granger… ¡de verdad no se que los tiene tan sorprendidos!

A eso ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni George tuvieron nada que decir y solo permanecieron con la boca cerrada y rojos de la pena.

-Ok eso es en cuanto a Rose… pero Dominique y Louis-dijo Fleur-bueno a Louis prácticamente lo arrastraron…

-No lo creo Fleur…no se veía nada afligido con lo que paso-recalco Ginny llevándole la contraria como siempre. Ginny continuo-Además… te recuerdo que Victorie se escapó y se dio de baja de Beauxbatons para estudiar en Hogwarts ¡en quinto año! por estar con Teddy, así que ya podemos saber también de donde se les ocurrieron esas ideas a mis sobrinos-dijo firmemente Ginny defendiendo a los chicos como solía hacerlo siempre. Fleur no pudo contra eso. Bill carraspeo sin saber que decir, Ginny siempre sabía que decir para dejarlos sin palabras. Victorie al recordar esto enrojeció y se atacó de la risa contagiando con ella a todos los presentes.

-Además si su tía es Ginny Weasley que tiene las palabras precisas para los momentos adecuados…-comentó George. Ginny rio junto con su hermano. Era el turno de hablar de Molly Weasley.

-Y tú ni te hagas el santo que no te queda Bill Weasley-dijo su mamá-que tu no eras el alumno más disciplinado que dijéramos… porque sí en los últimos años fuiste un estudiante modelo, pero tus primeros años… ¡cuantas lechuzas no nos enviaban! Siempre creí que querías tomar la dirección como dormitorio particular… ahí vivías…-termino riendo Molly que contagió la risa a Arthur al recordar las travesuras de sus hijos-así que no vengas con que no sabes de donde les viene esa vena rebelde a tus hijos ¿eh?

En eso estaba Molly cuando llegaron sus nietos del jardín acompañados de Harry. Los hijos de Bill rieron a carcajadas, haciendo que todos los demás los imitaran.

-Rose… tía Ginny nos acaba de decir un montón de cosas que hicieron mamá y papá al lado de tío Harry y aun seguimos sin saber cuantas reglas rompieron ¿alguien las sabrá?

-Probablemente la profesora McGonagall tenga un registro de todas las reglas rotas por todos los Weasley… supongo que hasta tienen su propia habitación o hasta su propia torre, incluyéndome entre los Weasley claro está-dijo Harry que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

Rose entrecerró los ojos viendo a sus padres y prometiendo buscar en la dirección esos expedientes, si existían.

-Bueno ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde-dijo Bill a lo que Hermione y Ron asintieron.

-No papá nos estamos divirtiendo mucho-dijo con desfachatez Dominique que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

-Si papá deja que los abuelos nos sigan contando…-dijo entre risas Louis. A lo que Bill solo atinó a ponerse rojo, algo no muy común en él.

-Mamá tienes que contarme muchas cosas…-dijo Rose muy divertida viendo como podría callar de una vez por todas a sus dos padres, ya le pediría a Hugo los detalles y este se los dará ¡con todo gusto! eso no lo dudaba.

-_Ya vámonos-_mascullo Bill. Y todos los chicos le siguieron.

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado por favor deje sus reviews...<p> 


	6. De noticias, revelaciones y promesas

Ok vengo con el Cap 6. Aqui se veran varias noticias, revelaciones y verdades que a más de uno no le agradarán especialmente a Scorpius...

Bueno espero que lo difruten...

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VI. DE NOTICIAS, REVELACIONES Y PROMESAS…<strong>

En la mansión Malfoy…

-¡Vaya hasta que llegas!- exclamó un muy desesperado Scorpius Malfoy- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Sabes algo de Thomas? Es el más retrasado.

-Está bien que Zabini sea un idiota, ¡pero no le digas tan feo! Es nuestro amigo y también tiene sentimientos-comentó Alexander Nott riendo a carcajadas.

-No me parece gracioso tu comentario Alex y me refiero a que esta retrasado en tiempo, bueno del cerebro también debo darte la razón-afirmó con una sonrisa de lado de esas que lo caracterizan ya más calmado Scorpius- ¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto?

-¡No sabes! Tengo una, ¡no que una… muchas noticias que contarte!-_chismes_ pensó Scorpius pero sin decírselo a su primo-¿por cual comenzaré? ¡ah si! a mi hermana la expulsaron de Beauxbatons.

-¡¿Cómo que la expulsaron?-gritaron casi al mismo tiempo tres personas. Scorpius, Astoria y Draco Malfoy estos últimos iban entrando a la habitación porque se dirigían a la mansión de los Nott vía chimenea con polvos flu.

-Hola tía, tío-Astoria lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y Draco lo palmeo en el hombro a modo de saludo- así es- prosiguió Alexander-les notificaron hoy en una visita que tuvieron a la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, al parecer hicieron explotar todos los baños, cosa que a la directora no le hizo mucha gracia y con el historial que tenía ese quinteto de revoltosos… puedo imaginar el porque llegaron a ese extremo.

-Eso es lo que nos deben querer informar Daphne y Theo-comentó Astoria- ¿Pero hubo más implicados? ¿A todos los expulsaron o sólo a Emma?

-Creo que ya se imaginan quien está detrás de todo esto, ¿o no?-preguntó Alexander.

-¡Me lo imagino!-dijeron Draco y Scorpius a la vez.

-Pero…cuéntanos-pidió Astoria casi fulminando con la mirada a su esposo e hijo, ya que se imaginaba a quienes iban a culpar.

-Efectivamente están implicadas otras cuatro personas…y sí, también los expulsaron…y sí, son Dominique, Rose y Louis Weasley y Alexia-confirmó el joven Nott.

-Pero ¿Qué desastre? ¿y qué sucederá con Alexia y Emma?- preguntó muy preocupada Astoria.

-Obviamente Theo y Blaise tendrán que hablar con la profesora McGonagall y pedirle que les permita ingresar a Hogwarts-dijo Draco.

-¿Y los Weasley?-preguntó Scorpius casi arrastrando las palabras, como con tedio.

-Tengo entendido que también regresarán a Hogwarts si se les permite, claro está- Respondió Alex, sin alguna emoción.

-¿Por qué no dudo que se les permitirá entrar?- preguntó Draco un poco enojado-Esos tres en especial son un peligro para el mundo mágico, porque mejor no los envían a Siberia o a un reformatorio _muggle_?

-Draco…-dijo Astoria que ya se imaginaba lo que venía.

-Scorpius- dijo Draco- no solo porque regrese Rose Weasley a Hogwarts significa que debe cambiar tu trato hacia los Potter o los Weasley-Astoria rodó los ojos ¡lo sabía!

-Si padre estoy consiente de eso-contestó arrastrando las palabras Scorpius como si ese tema lo aburriera.

Draco asintió contento porque su hijo nunca le dio problemas y cuando se los dio en primer año supo como alinearlo para que no volviera a ocurrir. Esa amistad con Rose Weasley y Albus Potter jamás se debió dar y jamás se volverá a dar. Su hijo a punto de ser premio anual, siendo prefecto, un gran jugador de quiddtich, un gran alumno y uno de los mejores de su generación. Scorpius es para Draco Malfoy su gran orgullo y no permitirá que ningún Weasley o Potter arruinen la brillante carrera a la que está destinado.

_Flas-back_

_Eran las vacaciones de navidad cuando Draco Malfoy llamó a su hijo a su despacho. Al entrar Scorpius a éste vio a su padre con una expresión difícil de descifrar. _

_-Siéntate necesito hablar contigo-el chico obedeció al escuchar la frialdad en las palabras de su padre-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy estas consiente de lo que le estas haciendo a la familia-recalcó Draco esta palabra-con tu amistad con el chico Potter y esa chiquilla Weasley?_

_-Padre…-Draco lo interrumpió._

_-Esta familia ya tiene suficiente con todo lo que se ha dicho de ella para que ahora vengas tú jovencito y des más problemas con esta amistad con esos chicos. _

_-Pero padre solo escúchame… _

_-¡No Scorpius, escúchame tu a mi! Si no te importa lo que te digo entonces piensa en tus abuelos y en tu madre, en el daño que les estás haciendo. Hay muchas cosas del pasado que no sabes y con tu amistad con esos chicos lo único que hace es que las heridas no sanen y sí, que tus abuelos se entristezcan ¿quieres verlos tristes Scorpius?-el tono de Draco paso de enojo a tristeza en un santiamén. Ante esto Scorpius ya no pudo. Para el chico lo más importante era su familia y que esta se sintiera orgullosa de él y con eso que le dijo su padre no podía. El simple hecho de decirle que sus abuelos se decepcionarían de él por su amistad con Rose y Albus lo invadió de tristeza, por lo que tomó una resolución aun antes de que su padre se lo pidiera. Dejaría de ser amigo de los chicos. Más aun, haría como si no existieran._

_-Entonces Scorpius ¿quieres decepcionar a tus abuelos?_

_-No padre._

_-Entonces tengo confianza en que harás lo correcto._

_-Si padre._

_Desde ese día terminó su amistad con Rose Weasley y Albus Potter._

_Fin de Flash-back._

Estaban cada uno cavilando todo lo sucedido cuando aparecieron unas llamas verdes en la chimenea, lo que significaba que una persona estaría arribando a la mansión de los Malfoy. Eran un chico y una chica, Tom y Alexia.

-¡Por fin llegas! ya nos íbamos sin ti- Exclamo Scorpius, ahora si desesperado.-¡¿Y tu que haces aquí?- preguntó a Alexia quien estaba sonriente saludando a Astoria y a Draco Malfoy.

-¡Yo también te extrañe… _primito_!- exclamó la chica haciéndose la ofendida pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-ya tenía muchas ganas de verte por eso es que estoy aquí ¡y a ti también Alex, no me empieces a hacer esos pucheros!-le dijo la chica divertida por las caras que estaba haciendo el chico.

-¿Tú no deberías estar castigada _pequeño demonio_?-preguntó Draco entre serio y divertido.

A lo que una muy divertida y despreocupada Alexia exclamó-¡Ay Draco! Hay una gran diferencia entre el _debería_, el _podría_ y el _sería_… si, efectivamente _debería_ estar castigada… pero mi padre no _podría_ castigarme y el hecho es que no lo _estoy_ por eso es que aquí me tienen visitándolos-terminó diciendo la chica con una alegre sonrisa en la boca.

Draco dijo- Pues yo no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Blaise y tener una hija que le saca canas verdes así como tu lo haces- Esto lo dijo en un tono un poco regañón pero con una sonrisa de lado, que indicaba que se estaba divirtiendo con la chica. Ella era de las pocas personas que lo hacían reír con sus ocurrencias.

-Draco… admite que me amas y no puedes vivir sin mí; y mis ocurrencias te divierten… ¡Ah! y que muy pronto me adoptarás como tu hija… o nuera…-dijo la chica burlándose de todo, del mundo mágico, de sus papás, de la situación, de Draco Malfoy y de ella misma.

-¡Merlín me libre!-exclamó Draco-¿y tú de dónde haz sacado eso de que emparentaremos algún día?

-¡¿No es obvio? A mi padre le interesa que yo saliendo de Hogwarts esté planeando la boda con algún hijo de un sangre pura y ¿que mejor que Scorpius-hizo una mueca de asco-como partido? Disculpa la mueca, Scorpius, no es directamente para ti…tu eres todo un galán pero…¡eres como mi hermano, no podría, sería como incesto!-Este comentario lo dijo haciendo teatralmente como si le dieran escalofríos.

-No digas esas tonterías…querida. Tu eres una chica brillante que llegará muy alto y serás una gran bruja y estoy segura de que tus padres te apoyarán en lo que tu decidas-dijo Astoria-a ver cuéntame que te gustaría hacer saliendo de Hogwarts.

-Casarme- respondió secamente la chica.

Todos levantaron una ceja dejando ver la sorpresa en sus ojos. Astoria añadió-¿Además de eso?

-¡Wow! No lo sé hay tantas cosas. Pero siempre me he visto atrás de un escritorio dando órdenes…-dijo la chica.

-Pero si ya lo haces…-dijo su hermano- no dudo que cumplas tus sueños hermanita, eres muy perseverante… cuando entres a Hogwarts probablemente termines en una casa como Hufflepuff o incluso en Gryffindor - a lo que todos los presentes temblaron de solo pensarlo…todos excepto Alexia.

-Creo que ya nos salimos del tema-dijo Scorpius- ¿qué haces aquí? no es que no quiera que estés aquí pero… habíamos planeado algo los chicos y yo.

-No te preocupes Scorpius. Lo más probable es que mi hermanita se nos desaparezca inmediatamente llegando al callejón para ver a su "amorcito". Los tres chicos bufaron.

-¿Qué clase de fijación enferma tienen Alexander y tú como para relacionarse con esa familia?-preguntó Draco enojado.

-Gracias a Merlín yo no la padezco-dijo burlonamente Tom.

-Pues yo no se si Alex tenga alguna "_fijación enferma_" Draco, pero te puedo asegurar que yo no tengo ninguna, y sí mi novio es Louis Weasley y entre mis mejores amigas considero a Rose y Dominique Weasley porque los tres son unas excelentes personas y grandes seres humanos a los cuales valoro mucho…sin agraviar a los presentes.- Con esto la chica dejó sin palabras a Draco y Scorpius Malfoy. Astoria y Alexander sonrieron ante dicha situación y Tom solo rodó los ojos.- ¡Y tu hermanito no cantes victoria tan rápido! Que ahora eres un soltero empedernido… pero el día que una chica te atrape ¡vas a caer redondito!

-¡Eso no sucederá nunca!-dijo Tom con una mueca de burla.

-Nunca digas nunca… Zabini y ¿Quién sabe quien será la chica? Puede ser una Weasley y ahí la que se va a burlar seré yo-terminó divertida Alexia.

-En tus sueños Daphne Alexia-dijo Tom. Él y Draco hicieron una mueca, Astoria y Alexander rieron ante la perspectiva y Scorpius únicamente la miró con esa mirada insondable. Al cruzarse sus miradas la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Alexia y sombríamente se dirigió a Scorpius.

-No sé que le hayas hecho a Rose y a su primo, Scorpius, pero nunca es tarde para pedir perdón-dijo la chica todavía con el ímpetu de decir a toda costa la verdad, si algo había en ella era la valentía de decir lo que pensaba en todo momento, aunque esa cualidad no le agradaba a muchas personas, especialmente a sus padres y maestros y ahora a Draco y a Scorpius Malfoy. Draco le envió una mirada de furia al ver lo que la chica proponía.

-Yo no tengo nada de que disculparme…Alexia-contestó secamente y con un toque de resentimiento y rabia Scorpius y dando una idea que hasta ahí llegaba ese tema.

-Mi padre me pidió que les dijera…- comentó Alexander para aligerar un poco el ambiente que se había creado mirando fijamente a Scorpius y a Tom-que respetemos la amistad que tiene mi hermana con esos chicos y creo que lo mismo debemos hacer con la amistad y la relación que tienen Alexia y Weasley, y de paso pedir respeto a la mía con Lily-en eso miró a Alexia, ya que por alguna extraña razón siempre terminaba peleando con Lily Potter, esas dos chicas ¡se _detestan_ de verdad!- se lo prometí a mi padre y mi hermana y ustedes lo harán.

-Yo no tengo problemas con ignorar, como siempre lo he hecho con los demás Weasley y los Potter, a los _revoltosos Weasley_-afirmó Scorpius con desprecio- ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Scorpius-dijo Tom y Alexia rodó los ojos sabiendo que su hermano NUNCA estaba en desacuerdo con lo que decía Scorpius-creo que podré hacer un intento por tratarlos bien o al menos ignorarlos.

-Son unos _falsos hipócritas_-dijo Alexia-¿y Hugo?-entrecerró los ojos al preguntar esto-no me digan que lo desprecian porque eso no es cierto, ni a la _chica Potter_-refiriéndose a Lily- y si mal no recuerdo…los tres estuvieron locamente enamorados de Victorie Weasley… jaja aunque está no les hubiera hecho caso…-la cara de Draco y Astoria Malfoy era todo un poema y Draco se limitó a ver a Scorpius quien solo rodó los ojos dándole a entender que eso ya había pasado. Draco solo le lanzó una mirada de "este tema no ha terminado…Scorpius".

Los chicos al no poder refutar nada de lo dicho por la siempre asertiva Alexia Zabini y para alejarse de la mirada amenazadora de Draco Malfoy se dirigieron a la chimenea rumbo al callejón Diagon quedándose cuatro hombres con sus propios pensamientos y una mujer satisfecha porque al fin encontró a alguien que pondrá las cosas en orden tanto en Hogwarts como en las familias de los Nott, los Zabini y los Malfoy y de paso ¿por qué no? en la de los Weasley y los Potter.


	7. De sueños, recuerdos del pasado y un enc

Ahora si este es el capitulo del reencuentro, espero no decepcionarlas pero lo que sucede es que es dificil de asimilar con tantas cosas inconclusas entre estos dos... que creo que así seguirán por un tiempo...

Estos capitulos son un poquito más largos y a partir del capitulo 8 ya comenzarán a ser un poco más dinámicos...

Espero no aburrilas con tanto rollo... y por supuesto que disfruten su lectura!

Gracias x todos sus mensajes y por seguir esta historia que simplemente se me vino a esta cabecita loca que tengo..

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VII. DE SUEÑOS, RECUERDOS DEL PASADO Y UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO…<strong>

En el callejón Diagon…

Iban cuatro chicos caminando sin rumbo.

-¿A dónde vamos primero?-preguntó Tom.

-A dejar a tu hermana a donde quiera que vaya-comunicó Scorpius arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Emma también está castigada?-preguntó Alexia algo preocupada.

-¿También? Si a ti no te castigaron-preguntó divertido Alex.

-Bueno a mi no, pero a Dom, Lou y Ro no dudo que los hayan castigado…

Alex puso una cara de interrogación al escuchar los diminutivos de los Weasley y de reojo vio a Scorpius que ni se inmutó como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que dijo Alexia, aunque él supo que si lo había hecho. Tom solo rodó los ojos.-Ah… no a Emma no la castigaron se fue con papá a las oficinas a seguir con su preparación para cuando salga de Hogwarts apoyar a papá en los negocios. Eso a ella le encanta, así que no creo que sea un castigo. Para mí en cambio si lo sería.

-No entiendo… ¿Cómo tu padre puede permitir que su primogénito y único hombre no se encargue de los negocios familiares, si no que se vaya a estudiar quien sabe que cosas extrañas _muggles _y en cambio permita que su pequeña se haga cargo de todos los negocios? Es muy extraño… ¡mi padre no lo consentiría nunca!-comentó Tom.

-Porque nuestro padre es un retrograda-dijo Alexia.

-A mi padre no le importa quien lleve los negocios, al fin de cuentas el todavía se va a encargar por algún tiempo. Solo le interesa que ambos estemos preparados para el cargo, yo por supuesto también tengo que ir a las juntas de consejos y estar al tanto de todo, aunque sea muy general mi participación. Después de que termine mi carrera tendré que combinar mi tiempo entre mi empresa y los negocios de mi padre que algún día serán de Emma y míos. Pero mi padre nos apoya con nuestros sueños. Una vez dijo que su padre no le dio una oportunidad de tomar sus decisiones y que él no pretendía ser como su padre. Creo que es por eso que toma mucho en cuenta lo que deseamos.-Dijo Alexander.

-¡Vaya! Quisiera ser una Nott-dijo Alexia con un poco de tristeza.- Y tu Scorpius, ¿seguirás al frente de los negocios Malfoy como mi hermanito?

-Esa es la idea-dijo Scorpius sombríamente.

-Pero si pudieran hacer otra cosa al salir de Hogwarts ¿Qué sería?-pregunto Alex.

-Yo sería sanador-dijo Tom burlonamente.

-Ya Tom… en serio-dijo Alexander.

-No lo se… nunca me he visto de otra forma que no sea a cargo de los negocios de mi padre…

-_Nuestro_… padre. Y a _nuestro_ padre se le olvida que tiene dos hijos-dijo Alexia enojada.

-Scorpius ¿tú que harías?-preguntó Alexander volviendo al tema.

-Alejarme de aquí…-volvió a decir sombríamente. Alexander vio que Scorpius no tenía ánimo para hablar sobre ese tema, así que preguntó a alguien más.

-¿Alexia?

-Haría lo mismo que tu hermana, si tuviera oportunidad, me encargaría de los negocios de los Zabini como alguna vez lo hizo mi abuela.

-Puedes hacerlo, no lo dudo… así Tom podría cumplir su sueño de ser sanador… aunque lo corran al poner un pie en San Mungo por inepto-dijo Alexander un poco divertido. Tom frunció el seño. Alexander al ver que nadie más compartía su estado anímico decidió callarse.

-Si tal vez sea buena idea…-comentó Alexia como ausente-¡llegamos!

-Que emoción-dijo Scorpius con cierto desinterés pues en algún momento de la conversación ya no estaba tan seguro de querer pasar la tarde con sus amigos.

-Scorpius… ¡cambia esa cara!-le ordenó Alexia comenzando a enojarse con su actitud-entremos.

-¿Qué? No, no no no no ¡no! Me niego a entrar a ese _basurero_-dijo Scorpius con su ya característica forma de hablar de algo relacionado con los Weasley. Alexander río por lo bajo de lo ridículo que podría llegar a ser su amigo, Tom y Alexia rodaron los ojos y esta ultima lo tomó de la mano y lo _arrastro _literalmente al _basurero _con Alexander y Tom pisándoles los talones.

Alexia sonrió al ver a los chicos Weasley. Scorpius se quedó petrificado en la puerta con Alex y Tom viendo de reojo todas y cada una de las acciones listos para sacar la varita o correr si fuera necesario.

-¡Rose!-gritó Alexia. La chica le sonrió y se acercó a ella, sin percatarse que Alexia tenía compañía.

-¡Daph!-era el sobrenombre que le daban a Alexia los chicos Weasley-¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo te fue con tus papás?¿no deberías de estar castigada?-señaló esto ultimo sorprendida.

-Ro… ¡son muchas preguntas! Tú siempre tan Raven…jajaja…-comentaba la risueña chica su chiste personal-a ver ¿que hago aquí? vine a visitarlos porque pensé que tal vez los encontraría aquí…siempre que los castigaban los enviaban con sus abuelos o a ayudar a su tío George… y definitivamente _eso_ merecía un castigo así…no, no me hagas esa cara… ya te explicaré porque yo no estoy castigada…

-Porque eres una niña consentida y mimada... por eso-decía Rose con una sonrisa en su boca.

-En que concepto me tienes amiga-dijo Alexia haciéndose la ofendida pero con una amplia sonrisa.

-En eso tiene razón Rose, Zabini-dijo Alexander que se había acercado a saludar-¡Hola Rose! Te ves muy diferente a la última vez que nos vimos…

En ese momento Rose se percató que Daph no estaba sola… había tres chicos con ella…tres chicos a quienes reconocía perfectamente.

-¡Hola Alex! Tú también te ves diferente… haz crecido…-Rose trataba de que los nervios no se le notaran.

El chico sonrió ante esta observación-Así que estás castigada…-dijo Alex con una mueca de burla en su cara. A lo que Rose solo pudo responder con otra mueca y Tom y Alexia rieron por lo bajo. El semblante de Scorpius era serio y críptico. Rose cruzó un segundo sus ojos con lo de él y lo que vio en ellos terminó por derrumbarla.

-¡Hola hermosa!-dijo Louis con un tono entre sorprendido y feliz mientras se acercaba a su prima y su novia-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar castigada?... Hola Nott, Zabini… Malfoy. Los tres chicos hicieron un asentamiento de cabeza en forma de saludo.

Louis se puso en frente de Rose como para protegerla pero no la ocultaba completamente. La situación se puso de lo más incomoda todo pudieron percatarse de eso.

-¡No… espera a que venga tu hermana, no pienso contestar las mismas preguntas más de dos veces!-dijo Alexia tratando de cortar un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Albus al ver la situación a lo lejos se acercó. Cuando llegó, saludó a los chicos posicionándose al lado izquierdo de Rose abrazándola por los hombros.

-¿Alex? ¿Thomas? ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Lily que venía caminando tras su hermano pero al ver a Alexia hizo una mueca-Zabini-saludó la chica fríamente.

-Potter-se limitó a decir Alexia.

Scorpius y Rose estaban congelados y los demás estaban esperando ver sus reacciones, pero éstas no llegaban.

-Hola Malfoy-dijo Rose tímidamente-nos volvemos a encontrar-esto ultimo lo dijo con mas fuerza y coraje.

-Weasley…así es…-dijo Scorpius lacónicamente-y nos veremos más seguido ahora que estarás en Hogwarts-terminó su expresión seguía siendo inescrutable.

-Yo…-dijo titubeante-Espero que no…-soltó Rose con un poco de antipatía-Alex, Tom nos vemos en Hogwarts. Con permiso.-Y dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre el gentío.

-Un gusto volver a verte…Weasley-dijo irónicamente cuando Rose ya no lo podía escuchar. Todos voltearon a ver a Scorpius que solo hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la tienda casi corriendo.

-Lily lo siento… me tengo que ir… tarde de chicos-dijo Alexander como disculpándose-Potter, Weasley nos vemos en Hogwarts. Tom… me adelanto, ponte de acuerdo con Alexia para irnos todos juntos. ¡Feliz verano!-dijo esto ultimo sonriendo tratado de tranquilizar la situación.

-Paso por ti en dos horas… no te muevas de aquí-ordenó Tom-despídanme de Rose por favor…Potter, Lily, Weasley.-inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y salió.

-Vamos a ver a Rose…-dijo Alexia en su rostro se ensombreció. Los otros chicos asintieron y la siguieron.

-/-/-/-

_Flash-back_

_Scorpius y Rose estaban en el jardín disfrutando de los últimos días calurosos antes que entrara el otoño. Estaban recostados sobre la hierba viendo como unos rayos se colaban entre las copas de los arboles cuando Rose habló._

_-Scorpius…_

_-Hmm…-fue lo único que atino a decir el chico. _

_-Albus, tu y yo seremos siempre amigos… incluso después de Hogwarts-dijo la chica con seguridad a lo que el chico solo sonrió. Rose siguió-Y, viviremos juntos los tres en un apartamento en Londres cerca del ministerio ¿verdad?_

_-Claro Rose…_

_-¿Y nos iremos de viaje a recorrer el mundo de mochilazo algún día también?_

_-Claro Rose hay muchas cosas que haremos-dijo el chico-tenemos muchos años para planearlo._

_-¿Scorpius?_

_-Hmmjm…_

_-Eres mi mejor amigo-El chico no pudo evitar la emotividad de las palabras de la chica y un sentimiento cálido empezó a crecer dentro de su corazón. El chico sonrió. _

_-Y tu eres mi mejor amiga Rose-la chica le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Eso lo sorprendió un poco, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue lo bien que se sentía con esa muestra de cariño._

_Fin de Flash-back._

Scorpius recorría el callejón con una extraña sensación en el pecho por este inesperado encuentro. ¿Por qué de todos los recuerdos que podría tener con Rose llegaba a su mente precisamente este? Iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Alexander lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡¿Se puede saber a ti que rayos te ocurre?-Preguntó Alexander cuando por fin lo alcanzó.-¡Eso fue lo más cobarde que te he visto hacer en toda mi vida Scorpius!

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Eh Alex? ¿Qué sugieres… que me hubiera quedado a que me molieran a palos los Weasley?... ¡No gracias!-dijo Scorpius lo más venenosamente que pudo- por si no lo recuerdas no soy Gryffindor, la valentía no está en mí… por lo tanto no me puedes reprochar que haya preferido correr antes que ver mi integridad y mi cuerpo golpeados… por algo soy un Slytherin…

-De verdad, Scorpius, piensas pasarte toda la vida haciendo lo que es correcto para todos menos para ti-al escuchar esto Scorpius frunció el seño en señal de disgusto. Alexander continuo-sólo piénsalo. Lo mismo va para ti Thomas-señalo al chico que acababa de unírseles. El aludido solo alzó los hombros dando a entender que el tema no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.-Sus actitudes tan conformistas me dan asco.-Alexander vio como los otros dos chicos estaban incrédulos ante las palabras que acaban de escuchar, por lo que siguió-¡Si, lo que han escuchado…conformistas! Se conforman lo que los demás les dicen que tienen que hacer ¡Por una vez en su vida rebélense! Es decir ¡Por Merlín! Enfréntense a sus padres y díganles lo que les interesa, lo que quieren hacer…¡pero háganlo de una vez! Estoy harto de ver que no tienen decisiones propias… ni una esperanza, ningún sueño, algo porque despertarse todos los días…¡y eso es muy triste! Me da tristeza porque son mis amigos… más que eso… ¡son como mis hermanos! Y los quiero… si los quiero y solo quiero que sean felices… con lo que deseen…pero ¡por Merlín quítense esa parquedad del alma!-terminó diciendo con firmeza Alexander a lo que los otros dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Nuestro Theo se puso sentimental…-se burló Scorpius con el apodo que suele ponerle cuando lo quiere hacer enojar. Sin saber porque las palabras de Alexander le habían cambiado el estado anímico. Tom se burlo también. Y Alexander solo rodó los ojos viendo que no se podía hablar en serio con sus amigos.

-Vamos a buscar una nueva escoba y a tomar unos whiskies de fuego que me apetece ¿Qué les parece?-dijo Scorpius ya un poco más animado aunque esa sensación extraña no se la podía quitar sin embargo lo intentaría. Y así paso la tarde entre amigos, entre bromas y charla superflua.

-/-/-/-

_Flash-back._

_Estaba en el vagón con sus primos ansiosa por ver de nuevo a su amigo. Lo había visto cuando estaba despidiéndose en la estación de sus padres, ella lo vio y le sonrió esperando a que él volteara a saludarla… pero eso no sucedió. Posiblemente el no la había visto aún. Ella estaba dispuesta a ir a saludarlo, pero pensó que tal vez no sería muy prudente con los padres de ambos en la estación así que decidió que lo saludaría en el tren y ahí se pondrían al corriente de sus vacaciones, ya que no había recibido ni una sola carta de su amigo en el transcurso de éstas. Su paciencia llegó al límite y salió del vagón en busca de su amigo. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo iba caminando en el pasillo rumbo al vagón de Slytherin. Cuando la chica le gritó:_

_-¡Scorpius!-El chico hizo como que no la escucho. La chica algo molesta, pero pensando que no le había escuchado por el ruido o la algarabía que había en los pasillos, le volvió a gritar. A lo que el chico ya no pudo ignorarla más y volteó. Rose se pudo percatar que el semblante que tenía el chico era de fastidio pero sobre todo de su mirada fría como un tempano de hielo. Rose supuso que su cara y su mirada eran por algo ajeno a ella. Y con una sonrisa fue hasta su amigo. Ella lo abrazo, pero él se quedó estático ante la muestra de afecto de la chica y no correspondió a su abrazo. Rose se apartó de su amigo con el seño fruncido y levemente molesta y le preguntó._

_-¿Estás bien Scorpius? ¿sucede algo?-a lo que el chico con una mueca burlona en su rostro le respondió. _

_-Nada ¿qué habría de suceder?-Ante esta pregunta y la expresión del chico, Rose no podría estar más sorprendida por la actitud déspota del chico y un poco más enfadada que sorprendida le respondió._

_-Eso mismo me pregunto yo Scorpius. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?_

_-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-respondió con otra pregunta lo que a Rose le terminó por exasperar. _

_-¡Mira Scorpius Malfoy! No se que te haya puesto tan de mal humor pero no es mi culpa…yo solo te buscaba para saludarte porque te extrañe mucho estas vacaciones y no había tenido noticias tuyas, pero si vas a estar de mal humor y con esas contestaciones será mejor que me vaya y nos veamos después de que se te haya pasado ese "humor de perros" que te cargas en este momento…_

_-Si será lo mejor… Weasley-dijo simplemente el chico y dio media vuelta y se fue directo al vagón de Slytherin dejando a una Rose Weasley sorprendida y muy enojada por la actitud del chico pero no sin antes pasar por alto que la llamara por su apellido. ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo? No lo sabía pero lo averiguaría._

-/-/-/-

_Pasaron los días y Rose no había podido hablar con Scorpius. Tal parecía que el chico la estaba evadiendo. Rose estaba enojada y decepcionada porque el que se decía su amigo la ignoraba. A veces estaba tentada a hablarle en clases o en los pasillos pero él siempre estaba acompañado de alguien ya fuera su primo Nott o su amigo Zabini de los cuales se había vuelto íntimo amigo últimamente. Era como si ella y sus primos no existieran. Esto ya se había pasado de la raya. Ella en su enojo y como buena Weasley con su orgullo por delante no había buscado a su amigo para arreglar las cosas, pues pensaba que él era quien tenía que buscarla ya qué el era quien se había portado nefastamente. Pero al ver que eso no iba a suceder decidió enfrentarlo estuviera solo o acompañado y arrastrando a un Albus Potter enojado con su ahora ex amigo como el lo consideraba. Lo encontró en uno de los pasillos con Nott y Zabini para no perder la costumbre, aún así se armó de valor y con Albus siendo llevado a regañadientes pisándole los talones llegó hasta los chicos. _

_-A ti te estaba buscando-dijo esto casi bufando._

_-Pues ya me encontraste-y comenzó a reír burlonamente con los idiotas de Nott y Zabini siguiéndole la corriente._

_-¿Qué te pasa Scorpius? ¿Qué te hicimos para que tengas ese nefasto comportamiento con nosotros?_

_-Ustedes nada es solo que… digamos que me he dado cuenta que no me conviene su amistad por mucho que tengan los apellidos "Potter" o "Weasley". Así que creo que es mejor cortar por lo sano y dejar el "intento de amistad" que alguna vez surgió entre nosotros como eso… un "intento". Al fin de cuentas tengo a Alex y a Tom y los tres somos Slytherin e hijos de ex mortífagos e incluso les estoy haciendo un favor en no tener amistad con unos tipos como nosotros-terminó el muchachito con ínfulas de grandeza y arrogancia al más puro estilo Malfoy pero sobre todo con odio en la mirada que a Rose siempre le pareció la más dulce desde que lo conoció. Albus tenía los puños cerrados y se le abalanzó a golpes al estilo muggle. Rose estaba en shock no podía creer que al chico al que consideraba su mejor amigo dijera todo eso. Y lejos de poder evitar que Albus lo siguiera golpeando lo único que pudo hacer es correr por los pasillos con lágrimas en los ojos. Desde ese día Scorpius Malfoy dejó de ser el mejor amigo de Rose Weasley y Albus Severus Potter. Para Rose y Albus fue como si Scorpius estuviera muerto y bien sepultado._

_El tiempo pasó y tanto Rose como Albus no podían superar esa perdida tan grande, pero fue a Rose a quien le afectó más haciendo que por todos los medios la transfirieran a Beauxbatons._

_Fin de Flash-back._

Rose pensó que ya había superado ese acontecimiento de su pasado pero se dio cuenta con su encuentro con Scorpius que no era así. Estaba recordando con un gran dolor en su corazón cuando la pregunta de Dominique la regresó al presente.

-Rose ¿estás bien?-preguntó Dominique al ver a su prima tan alterada.

-¡No! ¡no estoy bien!… Dominique…vi a Scorpius…-dijo Rose con voz llorosa.

-¿Qué sucedió?-la voz de Dominique se escuchaba molesta.

-Fui a saludar a Daph que llegó…-Dominique la cortó.

-¿Daph está aquí? Lo siento… prosigue-dijo Dominique un poco apenada ante la mirada de reproche que le había enviado la otra pelirroja.

-Y vi que Daphne no estaba sola… Alexander Nott, su hermano y _Scorpius Malfoy_ estaban con ella. Comencé a platicar con ella y con Alexander como si nada pasara, tratando de ignorarlo olímpicamente como lo he hecho todos estos años cuando de repente nuestros ojos se cursaron y pude ver en ellos solo desprecio, asco y odio… mucho odio como _aquella vez_. No pude más y le hablé… le quería reclamar todo…pero no pude y salí corriendo ¡como una cobarde! ¡Detesto no poder encararlo Dom!-chillo Rose-con esta actitud me di cuenta que no soy una digna Gryffindor-terminó diciendo más animada Rose con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya habrá tiempo en Hogwarts… ya llegará el tiempo en que ustedes dos aclaren las cosas y ya lo harás pagar con creces lo que te hizo…-dijo Dominique amenazadoramente.

-Se supone que vamos a unir, Dominique, no a separar más de lo que ya están los chicos…

-Bueno… tomas venganza antes de que alcemos nuestro estandarte de unión y fraternidad-terminó Dominique un poco más tranquila. Rose solo rodó los ojos. Su prima sabía como ponerla de buen humor.

-¡Rose!-gritaron Albus, Alexia, Lily, Hugo y Louis casi al unísono, pero fueron acallados por una enojada Dominique que les dijo:

-Ella está bien. Aquí no hay nada que ver…métanse en sus asuntos ¡chicos a trabajar!

Todos voltearon a verla, Rose solo sonrió y asintió. La tarde se pasó amena entre risas y charla.

-/-/-/-

El verano pasó sin pena ni gloria. Scorpius repartía sus tardes entre sus amigos, su familia y su novia, la perfecta Violetta Waldorf. Y a los _revoltosos Weasley_ les levantaron el castigo casi un mes después de que se los impusieron y ellos junto con sus hermanos y sus primos y en compañía de los gemelos Scamander pasaron el resto del verano jugando quiddtich, nadando en la laguna cerca de la madriguera, visitando el callejón Diagon y tomando helados en la heladería de Florean Fortescue o ayudando a George en la tienda. Cabe aclarar que Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy no se volvieron a ver en todo el verano, después de ese reencuentro inesperado aquel día en "Sortilegios Weasley".

-/-/-/-


	8. Regreso a Hogwarts

**CAPITULO VIII. REGRESO A HOGWARTS**.

Era 1º de Septiembre y muchos alumnos estaban ya en el anden 9 ¾ despidiéndose de sus familias, a la cuales no volverían a ver hasta la vacaciones de diciembre. En la estación ya se encontraban los Weasley y los Potter con sus hijos. Entre ellos estaba Rose, quien recordaba como si fuer ayer la primera vez que piso este anden cuando ingresó a su primer año.

_Flash-back_

_Rose estaba junto a su primo favorito escuchando como su papá platicaba con su tío Harry acerca de cómo llegaron a la estación King's Cross._

_-¿Todo bien al aparcarse entonces? -preguntó su papá a su tío Harry-. Para mí si. Hermione no se creía que pudiera pasar un examen de conducir muggle, ¿verdad? Pensó que había confundido al examinador._

_-No, no es cierto -dijo Hermione- tenía una fe absoluta en ti._

_-Para que quede claro, lo confundí. -susurró Ron a Harry mientras juntos alzaban el baúl de Albus y la lechuza hasta el vagón-. Solo olvidé mirar por el retrovisor y mira tú. Puedo utilizar un encantamiento súper sensorial para eso-Albus y Rose rieron. De pronto su padre le dijo a Rose._

_-Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos, pero sin presiones._

_-¡Ron!-le dijo su mamá en tono de regaño. _

_Lilly y Hugo rieron ante esto, pero Albus y Rose parecían solemnes._

_-No lo dice en serio-dijeron su mamá y su tía Ginny, pero su papá ya no estaba prestando atención. Captando la atención de su tío Harry asintió hacia un punto lejos de donde estaban. El vapor se había disipado por un momento y tres personas estaban de pie en un espacio libre de la cambiante niebla. Rose y Albus también los vieron _

_-Mira quién está ahí-exclamó su padre. Rose vio a un hombre con su esposa e hijo. El hombre llevaba un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta la garganta. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás de tal forma que enfatizada la barbilla puntiaguda. Era un hombre muy guapo. El nuevo chico se parecía al hombre mayor tanto como Albus se parecía a su tío Harry. El hombre rubio captó un vistazo de sus padres y sus tíos mirándole, asintió cortésmente, y se alejó con su familia._

_-Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius…- dijo su padre en voz baja para después agregar viéndola.-Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre._

_-Ron por amor de Dios-dijo su mamá medio severa, medio divertida-. ¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela!_

_-Tienes razón, lo siento, -dijo su papá, pero incapaz de contenerse, añadió-. No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura.-Rose únicamente se le quedó viendo pensando en porque su papá le hablaba de matrimonio si ella apenas tenía once años._

_Fin Flash-back._

Rose río ante ese recuerdo, pensando ahora que su padre nunca crecería. Muchos años habían pasado desde aquel momento. Ya no era más una niña asustadiza. Era toda una mujer que sabía muy bien lo que quería. Sonrió ante este pensamiento. Una mujer que hacía explotar baños y a la cual expulsaban y castigaban. Pero todo era por "_la causa_". A su lado estaba su primo Albus, que más que su primo se podría decir que es como su mejor amigo. ¡Que va! Albus Severus Potter es su alma gemela. No como esas de los libros románticos que a veces lee, no. Albus es esa persona que la complementa, con el que tiene un lenguaje secreto de miradas y sonrisas, ellos no necesitan hablar para saber lo que sienten el uno o el otro. Son cómplices, se podría decir que él es quien mejor la entiende. Aunque con Lily, Roxie, Dominique y Lucy no tiene secretos y son como sus mejores amigas y con su hermano Hugo y con Louis tenga una estrecha relación, nunca se va a comparar con lo que tiene con Albus Potter. También a su lado estaban su prima Lucy quien este año será una de los honorables Premios Anuales que, junto con ella, con Roxanne y con Dominique disfrutarían al máximo este su primer y último año juntas las cuatro. También estaban sus pequeños primos Louis y Lily al lado de su hermano Hugo que entraban a su sexto año.

-Rose-la llamó Hermione sacándola de su ensoñación-compórtate…-Rose la cortó.

-Como una Weasley. ¡Ya lo se!

-Rose ¡no hables así a tu madre!-dijo Ron enojado.

- Papá, no le estoy diciendo nada malo… solo que ya lo se. Me lo ha repetido todas las vacaciones hasta el cansancio-dijo Rose ya harta de la situación-ahora es hora de irnos. Me comportaré dependiendo de la situación.-Harry, Hugo y Lucy rieron por lo bajo. Hermione y Ron bufaron ante ese comentario tan descarado de su hija, pero no le dijeron nada más. Pidiendo a Merlín y todas las deidades que le dieran un poquito de cordura.

Así comenzó el que sería el ultimo año para Rose y sus primos Lucy, Roxanne, Albus y Dominique y sus amigos Lorcan, Lysander, Katie y Pete. Y claro también para Scorpius, Alexander y Tom… pero ellos no le importaban a Rose en lo más mínimo.

-/-/-/-

En el vagón de los Slytherin…

-Y bien Premio Anual ¿listo para tu último año en Hogwarts?-preguntó burlonamente Tom a Scorpius. A lo que Scorpius sonrió con presunción.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Alexander como tanteando el terreno.

-¿Y bien?-contesto Scorpius con una risa burlona de medio lado que lo caracteriza.

-¿Cómo te fue con Violetta?-contraatacó Alexander- ¿Van a seguir? ¿Terminaron?

- Seguiremos… ese es el plan-Scorpius dijo esto arrastrando las palabras como aburrido de la conversación. Alexander rodó los ojos ante esa actitud indiferente de su amigo.

-¿Viste a Rose?-le preguntó tratando de hacerlo enojar para que así pudiera ver un poco del ser humano que debería ser, intentando sacarlo de esa actitud indiferente en la que se había sumido. Quería que cambiara esa actitud y por lo menos la cara si le cambió. Scorpius hizo una imperceptible mueca y respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Tendría que haberla visto?-dijo de tal modo que quedaba zanjada la conversación. Scorpius Malfoy es un tipo arrogante y un poco prepotente con ínfulas de ser superior a los demás. Un tipo metódico y analítico. Pero una característica de Scorpius Malfoy es que es un hombre críptico al que no le gusta que se metan en su vida. Por lo que regularmente, pero más en los últimos meses, tenía problema con su primo pues este lo cuestionaba todo el tiempo. Alexander negó con la cabeza tratando de dejar a un lado ese tema.

-Tienes razón… lo lamento Scorpius.-Cada chico se sumió en sus pensamientos.

-Lucy Weasley es el otro Premio Anual-dijo de pronto Scorpius después de un momento, un poco más calmado y como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Era de esperarse-dijo esta vez Tom incorporándose a la conversación.- ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-En el mismo lugar que la tuya imagino-dijo el chico sin decir el apellido que tanto detestaba su primo. Aunque el lo hubiera sacado a colación.

-¿Y tu no irás a buscar a tu novia?-preguntó Scorpius sin interés alguno.

-Este…-Alexander dudó en su respuesta. Era la primera vez que el chico Nott se quedaba sin palabras ante sus amigos-no lo se… es solo que… las cosas no han ido del todo bien con Lily-dijo el chico un poco preocupado. Esto fue muy notorio para los chicos, pues, Scorpius dejo de hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo y volteo a verlo, ahora si, centrando toda su atención en lo que su primo quisiera decir. Tom hizo los mismo y lo escuchó atentamente.-No se si quiero seguir con ella.-Scorpius solo se limitó a asentir. Tom rodó los ojos y dijo.

-Te estas metiendo en problemas amigo, si decides terminar con la pequeña Lily tendrás a sus primos, a su hermano y a los Scamander buscándote por todo el castillo para desollarte… aun cuando estos no sean los "temibles Weasley" -con esto se refería a James, Fred y su pandilla-claro aquí estamos Scorpius y yo para ayudarte pero no creo que sea suficiente. Además tienes que pensar en Hugo. El es nuestro amigo, pero antes es primo de Lily. ¿Es que ya no la quieres?

-Si la quiero pero… siento que ya no es lo mismo y a veces pienso que ella no es la definitiva. Además…creo que me gusta alguien más…-termino diciendo el abatido muchacho.

-¡No! ¿de verdad? ¿quién es?-preguntó un curioso Tom.

-No pienso decírselos. No por el momento. Debo dejar en los mejores términos mi relación con Lily.-Tom cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho visiblemente enojado porque su amigo lo iba a dejar con la duda.

-Es su decisión Tom. ¿Y que piensas hacer?-preguntó Scorpius.

-No lo se… supongo que por ahora nada. Pero tarde o temprano tendré que hablar con Lily. Espero que sea más temprano que tarde. No quiero hacerle daño…pero aun así se que la dañare.

-Creo que más de uno saldrá dañado de esa relación. Pero, como ya dije, es tu decisión y la respetamos-terminó Scorpius. En ese momento llegó Hugo al vagón. Los chicos se saludaron y cambiaron totalmente el tema, llevando temas de conversación más banales, porque ok que Hugo es su amigo, pero como dijo Tom antes de ser amigo de ellos es primo de Lily y no solo eso también es como su mejor amigo.

-/-/-/-

En el vagón de los Weasley Potter…

En este se encontraban sentados y apretados un montón de chicos. Todos platicando amigablemente-lo más amigablemente que podían.-Por un lado estaban Lily Luna Potter, junto con su prima Roxanne Weasley, su hermano Albus Potter y los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander Scamander. Frente a ellos estaban los primos Louis, Dominique y Rose Weasley y al lado de estos estaban Alexia Zabini y Emma Nott. Cabe aclarar que iban un poco incómodos y apretados, pero fue lo que menos les importó la charla en general fue muy amena. Lucy y Hugo, al igual que Katie y Peter, amigos de la infancia de Rose, habían pasado a saludarlos y con la intención de quedarse en ese vagón pero al ver que estaba llenísimo decidieron ir a los vagones de sus casas. Cada chico platicaba de las expectativas de un nuevo año.

-Y ¿en que casa crees quedar sorteada Dominique?-preguntaba Lysander. Ellos eran los mejores amigos desde la infancia y a pesar de que estaban en diferentes colegios siempre conservaron su amistad, para sorpresa de muchos, ya que Lysander y Dominique son como el agua y el aceite. Mientras Lysander es un chico carismático y de temperamento bastante tranquilo, Dominique es una chica hiperactiva y de temperamento amigable pero muy fuerte como su padre y heredera de la terquedad y el orgullo de los Weasley, además de ser una líder nata.

-No lo se… por lo que he escuchado acerca de Hogwarts creo que quedaré en Ravenclaw o en Gryffindor, aunque no dudo que pueda dar una sorpresa y quedar sorteada en Slytherin-dijo sin ningún pesar la chica. Lily, Roxanne, Lorcan y Albus al escuchar esto se estremecieron, pero no dijeron nada.

-¡Oh… eso sería genial! Si vas a Ravenclaw como nosotros-y el chico volteo a ver a Rose-nos divertiremos mucho ¿verdad Rose?-la chica frunció el seño ante tal afirmación y comento.

-Lysander, yo aun no se si quedaré sorteada en Ravenclaw de nuevo-dijo Rose-cuando nos entrevistamos con la profesora McGonagall, a la cual no le hizo ni pisca de gracia nuestra "_pequeña broma_" por cierto y después de meditarlo mucho y darnos una cátedra de la conducta que deben llevar los jóvenes dentro de Hogwarts nos aceptó, pero me dijo que mi caso era especial ya que Daph, Lou, Dom y Emma son de nuevo ingreso pues como procedimiento serán sorteados como algún chico de primero y en mi caso, pues soy reingreso a Hogwarts, días después de la reunión, se me informó que sería sorteada como alumna de nuevo ingreso.

-¿O sea que podrías quedar nuevamente en Ravenclaw o en cualquier otra casa?-preguntó Lily agregándose a la conversación.

-Así es Lily, aunque ser Ravenclaw me gustó mucho la primera vez que estuve ahí. Creo que Dominique y Louis serán grandiosos Ravenclaw también y nos divertiremos mucho-comentó Rose con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ustedes chicas a que casa quisieran pertenecer?-preguntó Lysander mas que por educación, por curiosidad.

-Bueno no creo que haya muchas opciones. Nosotras-y señaló a Emma y a ella misma-seremos Slytherin. Nuestros hermanos lo son y nuestros padres lo fueron-dijo Alexia llanamente-bueno yo puedo ser también Ravenclaw, pues mi madre lo fue, pero lo mas probable es que terminemos en la casa de las serpientes.

-Pero será genial si llegamos a quedar en la misma casa, hermosa-dijo su novio para darle ánimos. La chica solo sonrió. Estaba segura que no quedarían sorteados en la misma casa, pero trataba de no pensar mucho en eso.

-No importa donde quedemos haremos lo que venimos a hacer…-dijo secamente Dominique. Todos la voltearon a ver y en las caras de sus primos había asombro, pues últimamente ella y los _revoltosos_ estaban diciendo algunas cosas como si tuvieran un doble significado.

-¿Y que es lo que van a hacer?-preguntó Lily curiosa.

-A estudiar obvio-respondió Dominique. A Lily no la convenció mucho la respuesta ambigua de su prima, pero la dejó pasar al fin y al cabo ya tendrían tiempo suficiente para ponerse al corriente o si era muy importante ya se enterarían en su momento. Así que las conversaciones siguieron su curso.

-¿Saben quien será el otro Premio Anual?-preguntó Lorcan.

-Lucy nos dijo que será _Malfoy_-Dijo Roxanne diciendo el apellido del chico despectivamente. Esto no paso desapercibido para las chicas Nott y Zabini, pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Y no les afecta no haber sido Premio Anual? Es decir, ¿Les hubiera gustado ser Premio Anual?-volvió a preguntar Lorcan, ahora involucrando además de a Roxanne a Albus y a su hermano.

- Claro, bueno yo hablo por mí. Claro que me hubiera gustado ser Premio Anual. ¿Acaso a ti no Lorcan? Pero si decidieron que fuera Malfoy…pues será porque se lo merezca ¿no?

-Claro que me hubiera gustado ser Premio Anual Roxie… pero aceptémoslo…ustedes tenían más posibilidad de serlo, por su conducta y sus calificaciones. Y tienes razón si escogieron a Lucy y a Malfoy debe ser por algo…-terminó Lorcan con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Roxanne y su gemelo solo rodaron los ojos, definitivamente Lorcan no cambiaría nunca.

-A mi también me hubiera parecido genial-dijo Lysander-pero ciertamente honor a quien honor merece, dicen por ahí. Así que creo que no pudieron haber escogido mejores Premios Anuales, es decir, Lucy es la chica más perseverante que conozco, por algo es Hufflepuff, simplemente es asombrosa… que puedo decir-viendo ahora a su hermano el cual sonrió. Lucy y Lorcan habían sido novios en quinto año, solo que las cosas no funcionaron para ellos, pero siguieron siendo amigos-y Malfoy es excelente para ese puesto es inteligente y un líder nato, además no se mete en problemas y es, sin duda junto a Lucy, el mejor promedio de nuestra generación. Así que creo que es bien merecido el cargo.

-Lysander admira a Scorpius Malfoy ¡que novedad!-dijo burlonamente Lorcan.

-Claro que lo admiro, tonto ¿no es lógico? Cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente lo admiraría. Scorpius Malfoy-dijo volteando a ver a Emma y a Alexia-se ha logrado hacer de un buen nombre a pesar de todas las adversidades, del pasado de su familia y lo hizo contra todo pronóstico. Y si se le llega a conocer bien, puede ser un tipo agradable.

-Pues yo no tengo ninguna opinión de Malfoy, creo que nunca he cruzado palabra con el en mi vida-dijo Roxanne.

-Te equivocas Roxanne-esta vez fue el turno de hablar de Albus-si lo haz hecho, en primer año.

-Pero ese año no cuenta…-dijo Roxanne.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Alexia.

-Simplemente por todo lo que sucedió en esa época…es una larga historia que posiblemente ya sepan.

-Sabemos lo que sucedió-volvió a decir Alexia-pero no sabemos por que sucedió.

-En ese caso… solo pueden decirlo los protagonistas de la historia. Y creo que ellos no quieren dar declaraciones o ¿acaso Malfoy les dijo alguna vez algo?-las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

-Mi primo puede tener pocas pulgas-lo defendió Emma- y a veces ni yo misma lo entiendo a pesar de que somos tan parecidos, temperamentalmente, pero no es un mal tipo…solo…no lo se… espero que con todos los cambios que se vienen, Scorpius venga dentro de esos cambios. Lo extraño de verdad-terminó Emma un poco nostálgica. Otra vez estaban ahí hablando de cambios. ¡Que rayos pasaría! Por Merlín ¡que lo digan de una vez!

-Y tu Al ¿Qué opinas dela asignación de los Premios Anuales?-volvió a preguntar Lorcan.

-Que mi criterio no es imparcial, así que no puedo dar una opinión al respecto-Albus Potter siempre ha sido un chico muy diplomático en comparación al resto de sus primos y hermanos, incluyendo a Rose. Siempre cuida lo que sale de su boca para no hacer algún comentario hiriente.-Se habla últimamente mucho de cambios ¿pasará algo en Hogwarts que no sabemos?-preguntó esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a sus primos Rose, Louis y Dominique.

-Tal vez-respondió esta vez Emma-pero ya se enteraran a su debido tiempo-terminó vagamente. La charla siguió y tiempo después los chicos se sumergieron en diversas actividades como Rose que se puso a leer, otros como Albus, Lorcan, Lily y Roxanne salieron a buscar a sus amigos. Emma se dedicó a ver el paisaje, Dominique se durmió y Louis y Alexia se perdieron en algún lugar recóndito del tren.

Al llegar a Hogwarts los chicos siguieron a Hagrid y comenzaron a platicar y bromear con los chicos nuevos tanto en el viaje a través del lago y en la antesala al gran comedor pues era de vital importancia tenerlos como aliados en su nueva misión.

-/-/-/-

* * *

><p>Hola! Aquí vengo con otro capitulo. En este Rose recuerda un poco como fue la primera vez que estuvo en el anden. Y bueno se ve un poco de la personalidad de Scorpius y de la relación que tiene Alex con Lily y por supuesto las expectativas del nuevo curso sobre todo para Rose, sus primos y sus amigas. Y este es la antesala para el primer encuentro como se debe de Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley. A partir del próximo capítulo ya habrá más interaccion entre estos dos y se harán la vida de cuadritos... bueno solo un poco...<p>

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


	9. La selección

Bien aquí comienzan los problemas... pero no serán muchos y creo que desde este capitulo comienza la interaccion ente Rose y Scorpius. Solo me queda decirles que ¡espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IX. LA SELECCIÓN.<strong>

Un nuevo año comenzaba. Todos los chicos estaban a la expectativa de quienes serían los nuevos integrantes de sus casas. Pero sobre todo tenían interés en conocer a los chicos que habían sido expulsados de Beauxbatons. Porque si, ya todos sabían que había tres Weasley, una Nott y una Zabini revoltosos que ingresarían este año a Hogwarts. ¿Cómo se enteraron? Nadie sabe pero era un rumor que estuvo circulando por todo el tren durante el viaje.

Albus Potter estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a su novia, la hermosa Alice McLaggen, junto a ellos se encontraban Lily Luna Potter, su prima Roxanne y el gemelo Lorcan, mejor amigo de ésta última. Todos estaban esperando la selección de las casas para ver en que casa quedaban sorteados sus primos. En Ravenclaw la ansiedad no era menor. Lysander al lado de Kate Wood y Peter Harrison, amigos de Rose cuando esta estuvo en Hogwarts, estaban impacientes también. Lucy y Mathías Wood, hermano de Kate y amigo de Lily esperaban el sorteo en la mesa Hufflepuff. Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin, Hugo Weasley esperaba con menos ansiedad que sus primos, aparentemente, mientras a su lado Scorpius Malfoy, Alexander Theodore Nott y Thomas Blaise Zabini estaban al pendiente de Emma y Alexia.

La puerta del gran comedor se abrió y por ella entraron un grupo de chiquillos seguidos por un joven y cuatro chicas todos altos y guapos. El cuchicheo no se hizo esperar, sobre todo por parte de las chicas que veían a Louis y se lo querían comer con los ojos. Por que sí, Louis es guapo y llama la atención al lugar donde vaya. Louis es alto como su padre con el que también comparte el color de ojos azules tan intensos como el mar y es delgado y su cabello es tan rubio y su piel tan blanca como la de su madre, de hecho es entre él y sus hermanas es el más parecido a su madre. Más parecido incluso que Victorie. Louis iba tomado de la mano de su novia Alexia Zabini, una chica que apenas la vez quedas impactado. Con su piel bronceada y sus ojos gatunos de un verde esmeralda y su largo cabello negro azabache es toda una belleza singular. A su lado caminaba a la que consideraba su prima, Emma Nott, la chica tenía una belleza más común y clásica con sus grandes ojos verdes y su larga cabellera pelirroja, muy perecida a la de su madre aunque pareciera mas hija de Astoria Malfoy por sus delicadas facciones y su temperamento tranquilo y su elegancia aristocrática siendo digna portadora del apellido Nott. Detrás de ellas venían las irreverentes y alocadas Weasley. La primera imagen que se te viene a la mente al asociar este apellido con una chica es belleza y sin duda no te equivocarás, pero especialmente estas dos Weasley nos son una belleza clásica como el resto de las chicas Weasley. Dominique es alta como su padre con el que también comparte el color del cabello rojo fuego y sus pecas casi imperceptibles, a diferencia de sus dos hermanos que no las heredaron. De su madre heredó el cuerpo delgado y el color de sus ojos azul claro casi transparente similar a los de ella. A diferencia de su hermana Victorie que presume su larga cabellera, el cabello de Dominique es corto tipo bob que permite al tatuaje en forma de mariposa asomarse en la parte trasera de su cuello, bajo su nuca y con un piercing en su ceja derecha daba una impresión de chica rebelde. A su lado, imponiendo también presencia, va su prima Rose. Como Dominique también es alta pero su cuerpo no es tan delgado como el de ésta es mas bien curvilíneo, con sus grandes ojos azul mar es muy parecida a su padre y mucho más a su abuelo Arthur, la chica es alta y su cabello rojo-anaranjado rizado y alborotado como el de su madre lo lleva arriba de los hombros y como buena Weasley su cara estaba enmarcada en infinidad de pecas. Los cinco chicos causaron diferentes impresiones desde admiración y las dos últimas algo de indignación por su apariencia tan fuera de lo común y agraviante a la vista según algunas lo que podría categorizarse en envidia por su autenticidad y el hecho que imponían con su presencia.

Y así dio comienzo la selección.

-Altman, Adam-¡Hufflepuf!

…

-Grint, Rupert Alexander-¡Gryffindor!

…

-Hepburn Ruston, Audrey-¡Ravenclaw!

…

-Nott Greengrass, Emma Astoria.- Fue el turno ahora de Emma quien les sonrió a sus amigos y avanzó a sentarse en el banquillo y se puso el sombrero seleccionador. En su mente comenzó a escuchar una voz… ésta le comenzó a decir.

-Posees un gran valor y coraje jovencita, de eso no me cabe duda. También tienes una inteligencia que envidiaría cualquiera. La lealtad no es una cualidad tuya pero la has desarrollado a lo largo de estos años. Sin duda tu principal característica es ser analítica y astuta. No, no me equivoco tu eres…¡Slytherin!

Sus amigos sonrieron era obvio que esta chica era una Sly hecha y derecha, y todas las casas aplaudieron. Emma se dirigió a la que sería su mesa junto a su hermano, sus primos y Hugo Weasley. Y la selección siguió.

-Necesitamos infiltrarnos en Hufflepuff pues casi no conocemos gente ahí…-decía Rose.

-Si pero creo que los más difíciles de convencer serán los Gryffindor y los mismos Slytherin-comentaba Dominique.

-Por lo menos tenemos a Emma segura en Slytherin-decía Alexia.

-Radcliffe Greshman, Daniel Jacob-¡Hufflepuff!

-Ok entonces concentrémonos en Gryffindor y Hufflepuff-decía nuevamente Rose.

…

-Watson Duerre, Emma Charlotte-¡Ravenclaw!

…

-Weasley Delacour, Dominique. -Dominique sonrió y abrazó a su prima, su amiga y su hermano y se dirigió al banquillo. Se puso el sombrero y este comenzó a hablar como lo había hecho con su amiga.

-¡Vaya, vaya otra Weasley! Y yo que pensé que ya no me iba a encontrar con ustedes, veamos valiente definitivamente lo eres. Eres justa, leal y trabajadora. La astucia está en ti pero sin duda tu gran inteligencia sobresale… ya se a donde te enviaré-¡Ravenclaw!

Todos aplaudieron sus primos en las diferentes casas pero sobre todo los chicos en la casa de Ravenclaw lo hicieron con más ahínco.

-Weasley Delacour, Louis. Este sonrió a su prima y dio un beso a su novia y pasó al banco.

-Veamos-decía en su cabeza el viejo sombrero-un Weasley diferente a tu familia y muy diferente a tu hermana. La astucia no está en ti, sin duda tienes un gran y valiente corazón pero la casa Gryffindor que lo ha sido para tu padre y tu hermana, no lo es para ti…Inteligente…tanto como la otra Weasley…pero no, no, no…tu casa sin lugar a dudas es…-¡Hufflepuff! Y todas las chicas de todas las casas vitorearon en especial las de Hufflepuff a las que Alexia les envió una mirada de basilisco. A lo que Rose sonrió por lo bajo.

-Weasley Granger, Rose. Ella hizo lo mismo que sus primos, se despidió dando un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y se dirigió al banquillo. Como ella ya sabía lo que le esperaba no la sorprendió la voz diciéndole.

-A ti te conozco… ya te había seleccionado… veamos tu gran inteligencia prevalece sin duda… tu coraje y valor se ha incrementado a través del tiempo pero… ¡vaya si que es una novedad esto que quieres hacer! pero a Hufflepuff…no, no te puedo enviar. Para cumplir tu misión astucia debes tener… y no lo dudo tu lugar está en…¡Slytherin!-gritó-aunque no dudo que fácilmente te podrás infiltrar en Hufflepuff-terminó diciendo el sombrero seleccionador.

Ante este ultimo comentario del sombrero Rose sonrió aunque todos estuvieran absortos de la elección del sombrero para la chica. Neville Longbottom la miró insondablemente dándole a entender que "_tendrían que hablar_". Probablemente ya estaba al tanto de todo, si no por Harry, por algún otro miembro de su familia. Y todos seguían escépticos… es que no, no podía ser ¡otra Weasley en Slytherin! Poco a poco la gente comenzó a aplaudir Alexia desde su lugar, Emma, Hugo, Tom y Alexander desde su mesa, Lucy, Louis y Mathías y el resto de los Hufflepuff. Los Ravenclaw y los Gryffindor, salvo Lily, Lorcan, Albus y Roxanne quienes seguían como en estado de shock. Rose le sonrió a Alexia y se fue a sentar a la mesa de los Sly. Estos la veían con un poco de recelo.

-Zabini Edgecombe, Daphne Alexia. Ella hizo lo mismo que sus amigos y se puso el sombrero.

-¡Hola Rose!-saludó efusivamente Alexander-así que te tendremos por acá. Creo que este año nos tendremos que olvidar de ganar la copa de las casas…-decía sonriendo burlonamente.

-Si lo dices por mi Alex… ¡olvídalo! Este año prometí comportarme-dijo Rose también burlonamente.

-No lo digo únicamente por ti Rose, estando al lado de mi hermana y de Alexia… no dudo que terminen enloqueciendo a todo Slytherin. Por cierto ¡te ves genial!-terminó Alexander. Hugo se le quedó viendo con cara de pocos amigos y Tom y Scorpius con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. ¡Pero que le pasaba a este chico! ¡¿de que habían hablado en el camino a Hogwarts?

-Gracias-murmuró una apenada y enrojecida Rose. A lo que Tom decidió que era hora de cambiar el tema y así lo hizo. Scorpius se lo agradeció. Probablemente no tenía tan poco cerebro como siempre se lo había imaginado.

-¡Como que ya hay muchos Weasley en esta mesa ¿no creen?- dijo socarronamente Tom.

Rose le frunció el seño y le dijo-pero dudo que haya más de un Zabini aquí…

-¿Que quieres decir?

En ese momento se escucho el grito del sombrero seleccionador-¡Gryffindor! La cara de Tom era indescifrable y otra vez, sorpresa, y poco a poco los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir. Rose sonreía y Scorpius la veía directamente sin despistarlo. Alexia Zabini caminó sorprendida a la mesa de su nueva casa mascullando un "_estúpido trapo viejo_".

-Te lo dije…-comentó Rose.

-Pero…pe..pero… no puede ser… es decir… es una Zabini… ¡por Merlín que hace una Zabini en Gryffindor!-Tom estaba atónito.

-Creo que las cosas están por cambiar en Hogwarts Tom… es mejor que te hagas a la idea-dijo Emma. Tom, Scorpius y Alexander se le quedaron viendo con el seño fruncido. Rose sonreía y Hugo simplemente estaba absorto por todo lo ocurrido pero una parte de él estaba analizando las palabras de Emma, las cuales eran muy similares a las de su hermana y sus primos. Hugo supo en ese momento que esos cinco se traían algo ente manos.

-Te hubiera apostado…-dijo Rose a Tom burlonamente. Tom hizo una mueca.

-Ahora se que no debo apostar contra ti, Rose-dijo Alexander tratando de que Rose se sintiera bien en su nueva casa. Scorpius seguía atónito ¿desde cuando a Alexander quería hacer sentir bienvenido a alguien? ¿Y por qué a Rose Weasley? Scorpius debía dejar en claro como se hacían las cosas en Slytherin.

-¿Qué pretendes _Weasley_?-dijo Scorpius desconfiadamente.

-¿No se a que te refieres _Malfoy_?-contesto esta de forma venenosa.

-A eso, ¿que pretendes estando en Slytherin? Tú…una Sly ¡por favor _Weasley_! ¿Qué? ¿_sobornaste_ al sombrero seleccionador? ¿Lo _amenazaste_ con quemarlo? ¿o hiciste gala de tu _apellido_ para salirte con la tuya?-Rose se enfureció con esta ultima insinuación.

-Scorpius ¿en que quedamos?-intervino Alexander.

-Tu mismo lo escuchaste, ¿no Malfoy? Soy tan Slytherin como tú. O según tú ¿qué se debe tener para ser un Sly? ¿Tratar a todos con arrogancia y desprecio? ¡no lo creo! En ese caso eso sería suficiente para ser un _Malfoy_… y por suerte ser un _Slytherin_ no significa ser un _Malfoy_…

-Tal vez no tengas que ser "_arrogante_" o "_despreciativa_" como tu lo dices… pero para ser una serpiente eres demasiado "_revoltosa" _¿no lo crees?…eso no da un buen aspecto para la casa de Salazar.

-Si por ser menos "_revoltosa_" como tú me llamas para pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin tengo que ser tan recto como tú y para eso necesito tener metido un palo en el trasero como pareces tenerlo tú…¡olvídalo Malfoy! Me tendrán que aceptar así, ¡porque soy una Slytherin y no me pienso largar!

-¡Te echaré a patadas de mi casa y de mi escuela Weasley!

-¿De tu casa y tu escuela? ¡_Nuestra_ casa y _nuestra_ escuela! Estúpido ego centrista… es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea… ¡no me iré! Además creo que no podrás hacer mucho estando muy lejos de las mazmorras… ¡¿no idiota descerebrado?

-Pagarás muy caro tus palabras Weasley ¡lo prometo!

-¡Ah si! ¡Eso quiero verlo! ¡No me intimidas intento patético y frustrado de Draco Malfoy!-ante estas palabras a Scorpius se le cayó la mascara que estaba usando. Rose Weasley había tocado una fibra muy sensible en él. Y lamentablemente para el chico, ella se dio cuenta de esto-¡Si lo que escuchaste _Scorpius Malfoy_, eres patético tratando de ser como tu padre, pero ten presente algo… Draco Malfoy solo hay uno!-a Rose le dio gran satisfacción haber sacado eso que tenía años escondido, pero por otro lado le quedó un sabor amargo en la boca al terminar esa frase, sabía que se había extralimitado y que con esta frase menos iba lograr acercarse nuevamente a Scorpius y también sabía que le había pegado en el orgullo pero aun así siguió-Y por supuesto si quieres guerra… ¡guerra tendrás! no creas que fui a Beauxbatons únicamente a aprender a tomar el té y buenos modales-terminó la chica sin saber que más decir, se sintió un poco mal por lo que le había dicho antes pero bien dicen por ahí _"la verdad no peca, pero incomod_a".

Scorpius estaba tan asombrado con el veneno en las palabras de Rose que no supo ni como dijo lo siguiente aunque muy lejos estaba de lo que le quería decir-¡Buenos modales!-se burló-según tu Weasley ¿tienes buenos modales? ¡no me hagas reír!-Rose iba a continuar su pelea verbal cuando alguien la silenció.

-¡Ya basta!-comentaron al mismo tiempo Emma, Alexander y Hugo

-Compórtense…ni parece que sean Slytherin-dijo Hugo.

-No puede ser… ¡no llevan ni diez minutos juntos y ya están como perros y gatos! y para colmo ¡se olvidan de que no están solos!-comentó Alexander enfadado volteando a ver primero a su mesa y después al resto de las mesas en el gran comedor y continuó-Scorpius ¡te están esperando! te mandaron llamar desde hace un buen rato…-Scorpius y Rose se le quedaron viendo con una cara de interrogación que no pueden con ella.-¿las palabras Premio Anual y directora McGonagall te dicen algo?-Scorpius pareció salir de su burbuja-¡muévete entonces!

-Esto no ha terminado _Weasley_…-dijo Scorpius poniéndose de pie.

-Eso espero… _Malfoy_-terminó diciendo Rose con su mirada de basilisco. Y Scorpius se marchó al estrado donde ya lo esperaban Lucy y la profesora McGonagall. Esta ultima con cara de muy pocos amigos. Mientras caminaba observaba que todos en el gran comedor lo veían. Definitivamente lo que dijo Alexander es cierto, en cuanto comenzó su palea con Rose se olvidó de donde estaba y del mundo entero. Y esa sensación no le gustó en lo absoluto. También observó que en la mesa se quedó una Rose Weasley enfurruñada. Esa sensación si le gustó y mucho.

-¡Por Merlín Rose! ¡Tranquilízate!-le comentó Emma-en mi vida te había visto así.

-Lo siento chicos, _Scorpius_ _Malfoy_ saca lo peor de mi -respondió Rose apenada.

-Eso lo podemos ver-dijo Alexander-¿sobreviviremos este año ante la guerra de titanes entre Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy que se avecina?-pregunto Alexander a Tom, pero este no lo escuchó estaba absorto viendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Eso espero-contestaron al mismo tiempo Emma y Hugo haciendo que Rose se pusiera roja de la pena.

-Aunque debo agradecerte Rose-dijo Alexander. Ésta lo vio con confusión-Hiciste en diez minutos lo que yo no pude hacer en cinco años… despertarlo de su aletargamiento emocional. Pero creo que se te pasó un poco la mano con eso de "_intento patético de Draco Malfoy_".

Rose se apenó con lo que le dijo el chico porque sabía que era verdad. Le iba a preguntar a que se refería con eso del "despertar" pero era mejor no saberlo. Scorpius Malfoy era ahora en su vida un cero a la izquierda-o al menos eso era lo que ella se decía a si misma.

-/-/-/-

En la mesa de Gryffindor…

-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-comentó muy risueño Lorcan. Ante este comentario Lily y Roxanne lo miraron bastante feo y Albus sonrió aunque seguía sorprendido por la decisión del sombrero seleccionador sobre esta chica. Alice no les ponía atención.

-Sorpresa-se limitó a decir entre dientes la chica Zabini. A ella tampoco le agradaba tanto estar en esa casa ¿pero que se pensaba ese _viejo trapo sucio_ al enviarla a ese lugar? Ella no pertenecía ahí ¡por Merlín ella es una Zabini!

_Flash-back…_

_- Zabini Edgecombe, Daphne Alexia._

_-Zabini…-comenzó a decir una voz en su cabeza-eres una chica singular… posees una astucia digna de los Zabini y digna de la casa de Slytherin… poseedora de una gran inteligencia como tu madre… no tienes las cualidades para ir a la casa de Hufflepuff, niña, ahí no te puedo enviar… esa no es tu casa. Como te dije eres una Zabini singular… ¡posees gran valor y coraje! Y en esta casa podrás explotar todo tu potencial… por eso y sin dudar, tú debes estar en ¡Gryffindor! _

-¡_Estúpido trapo viejo!_

_Fin de Flash-back…_

-Estúpido trapo viejo…-volvió a mascullar por enésima vez Alexia al recordar la decisión del sombrero seleccionador.

-Zabini, creo que tienes problemas-le dijo Roxanne interviniendo en la conversación, si a eso se le podría llamar conversación. La chica Zabini sabía a que se refería Roxanne, así que de inmediato volteo a la mesa de Slytherin donde pudo ver a una Rose y a un Scorpius hablando. A Scorpius lo veía con el seño fruncido y la cara de enojo. Por lo que se podría imaginar la cara de Rose. Junto a Scorpius estaba su hermano, quien la miraba como si se la quisiera devorar viva. Es un hecho ¡estaba enojado! Pero ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? A su hermano nunca le importó ella ¿Por qué ahora se mostraba así?

-_Estas en problemas_…-dijo Tom. Ella pudo leer sus labios fácilmente. Lo único que atino fue a fruncir el seño e ignorarlo ya arreglaría cuentas con su hermano. Después volteo a ver a su novio, este la vio y le sonrió. _Este será un año muy largo…_ pensó para ella misma.

-/-/-/-

En la mesa Hufflepuff…

-No esperaba que te enviaran aquí Louis, pensé que quedarías sorteado en Ravenclaw como tú hermana… pero ¡me da gusto que así sea!-le decía su amigo Mathías Wood. Estos dos chicos se conocieron una tarde en la madriguera, ya que los hermanos mayores de éste Oliver, Daniel y Kate Wood eran muy amigos de sus primos Molly, James, Fred y Rose y se habían caído bien desde el principio por ser ambos de carácter tranquilo y con gustos muy similares. A pesar del tiempo y la distancia estos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos y habían consolidado esa amistad a través del tiempo.

-A mi también me sorprendió… bueno no tanto. Sabía que podría caber la posibilidad que estuviera aquí contigo y con Lucy y si te soy sincero ¡también me da gusto! siento que esta es mi casa pero…no se lo digas a Daphne ¡me mata!

-¡Esa si que fue una sorpresa!-volvió a comentar el chico Wood.

-Para todos menos para mí. Digamos que ya lo presentía y creo que ella ya lo sabía aunque creo que nunca lo admitirá abiertamente.-dijo sinceramente el rubio-Ahora creo que la selección no pudo haber sido mejor. Todos estamos donde "_debemos_" estar. Si es lo que se necesita para "_la causa_"… no me puedo alegrar más.

-Y ¿ya tienen un plan trazado?-pregunto sin más preámbulos el chico Wood. Porque si el ya estaba al tanto de "_la causa_". Louis confía tanto en él que no dudó en contárselo incluso antes de hacer "_la travesura_". Y su amigo lo apoyaba incondicionalmente. Mathías Wood estaba de acuerdo con los _revoltosos. _EnHogwarts tenía que haber un cambio… ¡pero ya!

-Aun no nos hemos podido poner de acuerdo en como comenzaremos todo, pero el paso uno ya está dado estamos infiltrados en todas las casas, eso será un poco más fácil. Y con ayuda de ustedes lo podremos lograr. El siguiente paso es unir seguidores a la causa. A Lu aún no le hemos podido platicar pero creo que ya ha de imaginar que nos traemos algo entre manos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Digamos que lo veo en su mirada…

Lucy veía a los chicos desde el estrado con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada llena de ternura al ver nuevamente reunidos a dos viejos amigos.

-/-/-/-

* * *

><p>Scorpius no quiere a Rose cerca y Rose no está dispuesta a dejarse intimidar ni pisotear por Scorpius Malfoy y le da una cucharada de su propia medicina contra la que el no puede hacer mucho. Ambos chicos han cambiado y crecido. Scorpius un poco, ya no es "tan" idiota como lo era en primer año, aunque todavía hay vestigios de ese niño y Rose no es tan sensible como se pudo ver en capitulos anteriores y tampoco esta dispuesta a callarse lo que piensa, ni le importa mucho a quien incomode con sus verdades-especialmente si es a Scorpius-<p>

Scorpius sabe que Rose trama algo y no parará hasta saber que se trae la chica. Y en este capitulo las vidas de los personajes se irán entrelazando. Varios nuevos romances tocarán la puerta en los próximos capitulos.

Poco a poco iremos viendo la evolución de estos dos personaje que dejarán de ser unos adolecentes para convertirse en adultos.

Ah! y no pude evitar poner ciertos nombres que les sonarán conocidos es una especie de tributo a los chicos que le dieron voz y rostro a ese "trío de oro".


	10. De planes y proyectos, favoritismo y más

**CAPITULO X. DE PLANES Y PROYECTOS, FAVORITISMO Y LIBERACION DE ELFOS DOMESTICOS.**

En la mesa de Ravenclaw…

-¡Me da gusto que hayas quedado seleccionada en Ravenclaw hermosa!-decía alegre Lysander.

-A mi también-dijeron al unísono Kate y Peter.

-Pero hubiera querido que Rose también estuviera con nosotros-decía Kate muy triste-la verdad es que la extraño.

-Si yo también, ya me había hecho a la idea de que estaría con nosotros en nuestro último año-decía Peter-Pensé que todo iba a ser como antes y nos divertiríamos y la pasaríamos genial, que estudiaríamos y enloqueceríamos juntos para los EXTASIS. Pero eso no quita que nos de gusto que estés aquí.

-Lo se, aunque debo admitir que nada puede ser ni será como antes-dijo Dominique con una sonrisa en los labios. A ella le agradaban los chicos, Lysander era su amigo de la infancia y a Kate y a Peter los había conocido una tarde en casa de Rose cuando todos eran niños y desde ese día les tomó cariño. A pesar de la distancia los Rose, Kate y Peter seguían siendo grandes amigos y eso a Dominique le encantaba-sé que a Rose le hubiera gustado estar aquí. Pero, supongo que era mejor que estuviera en Slytherin digamos que… nos convenía más que así fuera.-dijo con un aire de ausentismo.

-¿Por que dices eso?-preguntó Lysander.

Esa pregunta sacó a la chica de sus cavilaciones y la regresó a la realidad.

Dominique pensó que había hablado de más, pero después se dijo a si misma ¡ya que! algún día lo tendrían que saber ¿no? así que sonriendo les dijo-Rose, Louis, Emma, Daph y yo no fuimos echados de Beauxbatons, bueno si, pero en realidad nosotros ideamos que así fuera porque… necesitábamos estar aquí en Hogwarts.

-¿Hicieron explotar los baños para que los expulsaran y así sus padres no tuvieran otro remedio de enviarlos aquí? ¿Qué tontería? Es decir ¿Por qué no solo les pidieron que los cambiaran de escuela?-pregunto Lysander curioso por la forma de actuar de sus amigos.

-Ya se es algo difícil de entender y también de explicar pero trataré de hacerlo lo más breve y claro posible. Rose tuvo una gran experiencia en Hogwarts la primera vez que estuvo aquí pero hubo algo que no le gustó nunca… la división y el conflicto entre las casas. El hecho de que unos se sintieran superiores a otros, el mismo hecho nos lo hicieron notar Victorie y Molly, así como involuntariamente mis primos sintiéndose ellos amos y señores de Hogwarts por tener los apellidos Weasley y Potter y sí, me refiero a los inútiles de James y Fred. Sin duda cuando Rose y Lucy entraron a Hogwarts hicieron un cambio. Pero éste no fue tan impactante como el que hizo Hugo al ser el primer Weasley en Slytherin en la historia de Hogwarts desde hace muchas décadas. Aun y con eso sigue habiendo mucha rivalidad entre las casas y siendo segregado un segmento de la población estudiantil, en este caso los chicos en Slytherin. Hugo lo vivió en carne propia. Aunque James, Fred, Daniel y Lee no lo molestaban tampoco lo trataban del todo bien, es decir, lo ignoraban. Claro que eso a Hugo le importaba absolutamente nada. Pero tampoco era bien recibido por los de su propia casa por ser un Weasley, así que Malfoy, Nott y Zabini lo adoptaron como su mascotita. Pero eso ya lo saben. Aunque eso solo se sabe en Hogwarts, fuera de aquí ese tema es un tabú. No se habla de la amistad de Hugo con esos Slytherin por nuestros padres y por Rose, aunque ella ya lo sabe, se ha hecho de la vista gorda y nuevamente ustedes ya saben el porque. En fin, creemos que si no hay un cambio realmente radical este círculo vicioso seguirá repitiéndose por los siglos de los siglos, a veces se sentirán superiores los de Ravenclaw por su sabiduría, otras veces lo harán los Hufflepuff por su laboriosidad, aunque esto lo dudo los Hufflepuff nunca se sentirían superiores que otros. Como les decía, en otras ocasiones como lo hemos visto últimamente serán los Gryffindor quienes se sientan superiores por tener entre sus filas miembros del clan Weasley Potter con apellidos de héroes de guerra. O tal vez sea, como en la época de nuestros padres aunque no por el mismo motivo, los Slytherin quienes se sientan orgullosos de su astucia y elegancia, puaj. El hecho es que esto tiene que cambiar. Pero tiene que cambiar desde adentro, desde nosotros mismos… desde nuestras ideas, convicciones, formas de pensar y de actuar. Debemos darle el ejemplo a las futuras generaciones. Debemos poner nuestro granito de arena. Rose, Daphne, Emma, Louis y yo estamos aquí porque venimos a revolucionar Hogwarts, o eso intentaremos, y decidimos hacerlo sin apellidos solo como individuos que quieren hacer algo por los que vendrán. Porque no venimos a decir que si a todas las ideas arcaicas. Para eso necesitamos personas que se comprometan con la causa y la causa es "fraternidad e igualdad en Hogwarts". Debemos dejar de ser Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff o Gryffindor o Slytherin para convertirnos en "¡Hogwarts!"-terminó Dominique inspirada.-Entonces… ¿se unen a la causa?-los tres chicos se miraron atónitos.

-Y ¿Por qué hicieron explotar los baños?-preguntó Lysander sonriendo.

-Bueno… no nos iríamos de ese colegio esnob sin divertirnos un rato ¿no creen?-dijo desvergonzadamente Dominique.

-¡Cuenta conmigo hermosa!-dijo Lysander seguro de su respuesta.

-¡Y conmigo por supuesto! Y no dudes en convocar a mi hermano también-dijo Kate.

-Creo que ya está dentro-dijo Dominique. Ambas chicas voltearon a la mesa de Hufflepuff, vieron a sus hermanos y rieron.

-¿Y va a haber diversión?-preguntó Peter.

-Patearemos los traseros que sean necesarios. Pero de que hay un cambio… ¡lo hay!-dijo con una sonrisa Dominique.

-¿Dónde firmo?-preguntó Peter al escuchar la respuesta de Dominique.

-/-/-/-

En la mesa de Slytherin…

-No se porque la profesora McGonagall se me queda viendo tanto-comentó Rose un poco preocupada y con el seño fruncido.

-Será porque te quiere advertir que no te metas en problemas-comentó Hugo que se comenzaba a servir la cena, pues había heredado de su padre y los demás Weasley el voraz apetito.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esto?-dijo… bueno prácticamente gritó Rose. Todos los chicos de su mesa se le quedaron viendo-¡a esto le llaman comida! Hugo ¿cómo puedes comer esto?

-Te acostumbrarás hermanita-dijo Hugo muy divertido. Tom y Alexander la miraban con curiosidad, pues no le veían nada de malo a la comida. Emma rodó los ojos y Scorpius la quería matar con la mirada ¡¿Cómo es que esa chica es tan escandalosa era una Slytherin? Se decía a si mismo.

-Que me acostumbraré… ¡QUE ME ACOSTUMBRARE! Hugo esto NO ES COMIDA! Bueno si, es una maldita comida ESNOB!-ahora si gritaba Rose.

Los chicos la seguían viendo con el seño fruncido. Solo su hermano y Emma sonreían. Emma se dedicó a explicarles.

-Rose le tiene alergia a la "_comida esnob_" como ella le llama. Cuando estábamos en Beauxbatons creo que si se la comió las dos primeras semanas fue mucho. Después Dominique y Rose emprendieron _una misión_-rió ante esta palabra. Las chicas con tan solo doce años ya comenzaban sus pininos en cuanto a misiones se trataban-conseguir "_comida de verdad_" como le decían ellas a las pizzas, hamburguesas y cosas así, _muggles_ en general. Tiempo después todos nos hicimos adictos a esas comidas y también nos internamos en _esas misiones, _a veces traíamos para el resto de la semana. Creo que nunca se dieron cuenta. Hasta que un día simplemente nos hartamos, pero Rose y Dominique ni por error volverían a probar la comida que daban en Beauxbatons, así que se dedicaron a hacer su propia comida. Nos trataron de enseñar a Daph y a mi-sonrió la chica al recordar-pero de verdad es que el "_arte culinario_" simplemente no se nos da.

- ¡Claro que no! como se les va a dar si todo se los hacen sus elfos doméstico-dijo Rose enojada observando las otras mesas-¡Y en Gryffindor hay hamburguesas! ¡Eso no es justo!-terminaba la chica acaloradamente. Emma comenzó a reírse fuertemente al escuchar como Rose se quejaba de las diferencias en la comida entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Su hermano y sus primos la veían sorprendidos, nunca antes la habían visto reír así.

-Rose es adicta a las hamburguesas-explico la chica nuevamente. Hugo sonreía y asentía-en fin durante nuestra estadía en Beauxbatons ellas asaltaban, literalmente, las cocinas para preparar sus propios platillos.-volvió a soltar una carcajada sonora al recordar esto-¡pobres elfos domésticos! Temblaban de miedo porque ya se imaginaban que los iban a liberar y todo por _esas revoltosas chicas_ como les decían ellos.

-¡Ay! Es que de verdad esto no es justo… mira cuanta deliciosa comida hay en las otras mesas ¡ESO ES FAVORITISMO!-gritó la rebelde chica. La profesora McGonagall la mando llamar a su lugar y Emma terminó.

-En fin, creo que muy pronto los pobres elfos tendrán mucho que explicar a Rose Weasley por ese "favoritismo" y no tener hamburguesas en la mesa de Slytherin.-Emma, Hugo, Alexander y Tom sonrieron. Scorpius se quedó observando a la chica. Ella no era la misma Rose Weasley que había conocido en primer año. Sin duda, había cambiado y se había convertido en una que le daría muchos problemas y a la cual debía echar a patadas de Hogwarts a como diera lugar.

-/-/-/-

Rose estaba frente a la directora cuando esta le preguntó-¿Sucede algo señorita Weasley?

-Profesora McGonagall ¡no es justo! ¿Por qué otras casa tienen comida más apetitosa que en Slytherin? Los profesores sonrieron al escuchar a la chica y la directora le hizo una mueca pensando que era digna hija de su padre.

-¿Tanto escándalo por la comida señorita Weasley? ¿Quiere ir a preguntar a los elfos domésticos por ese _favoritismo_?-preguntó la profesora dando énfasis en la ultima palabra que acababa de gritar la chica unos instantes atrás.

Rose le respondió-ahora no profesora McGonagall… se enfriará la comida…

La profesora McGonagall sonrió y le preguntó-¿Entonces que desea hacer señorita Weasley?

-Pues lo que se debe hacer en estos casos, profesora, mendigar comida a las otras casas…-esto lo dijo con tristeza y la chica se alejó a su mesa de nuevo.

La profesora McGonagall la observó de una forma indescifrable. Y se pudo observar una imperceptible sonrisa que intercambió con el profesor Longbottom. Rose esto no lo alcanzó a ver. Ellos habían evidenciado el principio del cambio.

-/-/-/-

-¡Que mal! Ni pobretees a los elfos ¡eh As! Porque esos elfos ¡me van a escuchar!-Emma volvió a reír. Scorpius y Alexander sonrieron al ver el efecto que las palabras de Rose tenían en Emma. Ella siempre tan seria, era bueno verla reír así.

-Si te escuchara mamá…-decía Hugo pero no terminó porque Rose lo interrumpió.

-¡Pero no me escucha así que guarda silencio Hugo! Bueno ahora haremos lo que debemos hacer.-Todos la veían con cara de interrogación-Hugo…Alexander y tú irán a la mesa de Hufflepuff a pedir comida. Pero por favor que se vea rica… tú sabes mis gustos. As, Tom y tú irán a Gryffindor por lo mismo… asegúrate de traer hamburguesas ¡no vuelvas sin ellas!-el chico frunció el seño a lo que Rose le respondió la pregunta implícita-Aprovechas para ir a saludar a tu hermana. Waldorf y Bulstrode ustedes irán conmigo a Ravenclaw ¡andando!-los chicos fruncieron el seño pero hicieron lo que la chica decía-Malfoy ¿te vas a quedar ahí sentado como "rey en su trono" o nos ayudarás?-Scorpius no pudo evitar reír ante esto ultimo.

-¡Vaya Weasley! no sabia que tenías tan desarrollado el sentido de percepción-la chica puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario del rubio. Este rio casi imperceptiblemente pero luego su mirada se ensombreció y con un tono arrogante tan característico de él dijo-¿Porque habría de hacerlo?

-¿Solidaridad y trabajo en equipo te dicen algo? Bueno tienes la opción de ir o quedarte. Pero como Premio Anual deberías de dar el ejemplo de "fraternidad entre las casas"-terminó la chica ya sin la voz imperativa que uso con los otros chicos. Scorpius Malfoy la miró largamente. Rose no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestarlo-No tenemos todo el día-el chico se puso de pie y tras pasar por encima de la mesa, hecho que sorprendió a la chica por su espontaneidad más que nada, llego hasta ella. Se disponía a seguirla cuando le comentó-a Gryffindor con tu prima y Zabini. Quizá quieras saludar a mi primo.-Scorpius la vio indescifrablemente para después dirigirse a la mesa impuesta por la chica. Ella se limitó a caminar hacia Ravenclaw cuando uno de los chicos le dijo.

-¿No se supone que es opcional?

-No-respondió secamente ella.

-Pero le acabas de decir a Malfoy…-y se callo abruptamente-nunca fue una opción ¿verdad?-la chica sonrió por respuesta. Ella acababa de persuadir a Scorpius Malfoy para su misión y el no se dio cuenta de ello-eso fue lo que pensó ella.

Todos los chicos de las diferentes casas e incluso los Slytherin estaban asombrados al ver a los chicos Sly en las diferentes mesas pidiendo comida. Los chicos de primero de todas las casas sonreían al ver lo que sus dos de las nuevas compañeras y otros chicos Slytherin estaban haciendo.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada una disculpa no había podido actualizar, pero ya ando otra vez por acá! este capitulo no es de gran trascendencia solo que quise recalcar un poco la adoración de los Weasley por la comida y Rose no es la excepción. También se irán agregando aliados a "la causa de hacer de Hogwarts un lugar mejor".<p>

El próximo capitulo será Rose/Scorpius y será interesante... como comienzan a cambiar las perspectivas de los personajes tanto los principales como los secundarios. El próximo capitulo lo estaré subiendo la próxima semana si Dios quiere.

Bonito fin de semana!


	11. ¿Cese al fuego?

¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XI. ¿CESE AL FUEGO? <strong>

Cuando ya se retiraban a sus casas Lucy y Albus se acercaron a Rose.

-¿Cómo te fue con Malfoy, Rose?-preguntó Albus quien también se percató de la discusión de ambos.

Rose hizo una mueca de disgusto-Lo enfrenté ¡al fin! le dije lo arrogante y lo despreciable que me parece y que es bastante patético intentando parecerse a su padre-Lucy la vio con ojos de regaño por lo que Rose se apresuró a decir-pero eso sólo fue porque el idiota me provocó y yo no pude resistir. Me quiere correr de Hogwarts ¡el muy imbécil!-esto ultimo los dijo con una voz entre la burla y el odio.

-¡¿Así que por eso fue todo el alboroto? ¡Pensé que eras mas inteligente Rose y lo ignorarías como el gusano asqueroso que es!-dijo nuevamente Albus.

-¡Albus!-lo regaño su prima-no digas esas cosas ni si quiera a de Malfoy…

-¡Pero si eso es!

La chica continuó como si su primo no la hubiera interrumpido-fue más que alboroto, Al. Los hubieras visto desde donde yo los vi. Era como si quisieran arrancarse la cabeza. No se escuchaba lo que decían hasta el estrado, pero definitivamente se veía que no eran palabras muy amistosas. Todos se les quedaban viendo o algunos como los Nott y Hugo estaban tratando de terminar con esa pelea pero no hacían caso a nadie. Era como si estuvieran en su propio mundo-dijo esto ahora observando a Rose-no se cuantas veces llamo la profesora McGonagall a Malfoy e incluso a ti Rose-la chica la miró con cara de confusión-si me imagine que no habían escuchado nada. Incluso Nott los interrumpió varias veces y ustedes ni se inmutaban. La profesora McGonagall se le veía la cara de casi querer ir por ustedes y traerlos de las orejas o casi lanzarles una maldición imperdonable si pudiera. Gracias a Merlín que los chicos los hicieron recapacitar. ¿Te puedo sugerir algo Rose?-la chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza-no te dejes llevar por las provocaciones que te haga Malfoy. Si como dices te quiere fuera de Hogwarts, debes guardar la compostura ante sus insinuaciones recuerda que tu expediente no es el mejor que digamos –la chica estuvo a punto de replicar cuando esta le dijo-y sí, ya se que me escuche como la tía Hermione. Solo… ten cuidado ¿si?

-Ok. Pero en la guerra hay dos bandos y no solo yo fui la que armó un escándalo-dijo Rose pero Albus la interrumpió.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Rose. Pero como dice Lucy si vemos los expedientes digamos que el de Malfoy esta inmaculado en comparación al tuyo y si hay una riña ¿tu porque lado crees que se inclinarán?

Rose pareció pensarlo y continuo-Tienen razón. Pero no prometo nada es que…Malfoy me saca de mis casillas.

-Pues entonces haz una tregua-sugirió Lucy. Albus y Rose la miraron feo. Las palabras de su prima se quedaron rondando en su cabeza. Rose los abrazo y les sonrió. Se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

-/-/-/-

Ya en su habitación Rose se preguntaba que había en el pedante Scorpius Malfoy que vio esta noche de aquel niño que conoció en su primer año, ese que fue su mejor amigo por fugaces cuatro meses. Después de mucho pensarlo decidió que ya no quedaba nada. Pero en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que hubiera algún vestigio de éste para, en algún momento, rescatar la amistad que alguna vez hubo entre ellos-aunque esto sólo se quedaría en el fondo de su corazón porque ella no era capaz de admitirlo ni siquiera a ella misma.

-/-/-/-

En una de las habitaciones de Premio Anual Scorpius Malfoy estaba pensando en porque las palabras de Rose Weasley le habían calado hasta lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Qué tanta verdad habría en las palabras de su ahora ex amiga? Y lo más importante ¿por qué le habría de importar lo que piense Rose Weasley de él? No sabía el motivo pero de verdad le importaba, y mucho, la imagen que tenía la chica de él-aunque eso no lo diría en voz alta.

-/-/-/-

Los días pasaron y las peleas entre Scorpius y Rose eran cada vez más recurrentes e iban subiendo cada vez más de tono. Es que frases como "eres un maldito cretino Malfoy" o "vete al diablo Weasley" es lo más lindo que se habían dicho. Y por supuesto, cuando estas comenzaban se olvidaban de quien estuviera a su lado y ya fuera en el aula de cualquier clase, en la biblioteca o en el gran comedor siempre terminaban dando un espectáculo y, últimamente, en la dirección o castigados como ahora que estaban en el salón de pociones haciendo una limpieza exhaustiva del armario para el profesor Slughorn después de discutir, como ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre, en su clase.

_Flash-Back_

_Estaban en la clase de pociones. Rose estaba sentada junto a Alexander y Scorpius estaba una mesa detrás sentado junto a Tom. La chica seguía incomoda por el excesivo interés que demostraba su compañero de banco desde que entró a Hogwarts, sobre todo porque el chico es el novio de su prima. De repente se escuchó un fuerte estruendo para continuar con una humareda justo detrás de ella. Todos comenzaron a toser. Cuando Rose se pudo percatar de quienes habían sido los culpables no pudo reprimir un venenoso comentario._

_-¿Por qué no me sorprende?_

_-¡Vete a escupir tu ponzoña a otro lado Weasley!_

_-¡Cuánto lo siento pero no te voy a dar ese gusto Malfoy! No puedo creer que no puedas con una simple poción. Si tú eres el mejor de la clase ¡no quiero ni imaginarme como están los demás! _

_-¡Cállate Weasley! si no quieres que te calle… definitivamente –esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro solo audible a la chica y los chicos que estaban a su lado._

_-Si en DCAO eres igual de "magnifico" que en pociones… -esto último lo dijo burlonamente. _

_-Yo nunca dije que fuera a utilizar magia… yo que tu me andaría con mucho cuidado._

_-¡Uy tiemblo de miedo!-dijo burlonamente la chica-¡Me da más miedo Nick casi decapitado con una falda hawaiana que tus amenazas Malfoy!_

_-¡Cállense!-dijo un muy enojado Slughorn. El viejo profesor los había mandado callar casi desde que comenzaron a discutir, pero como siempre los chicos no le pusieron atención y de ahí a que ahora se encontraran cumpliendo con su castigo. Además de haberle bajado quince puntos menos a cada uno por "escandalosos" que fue como les llamó el anciano. Cabe mencionar que a los Slytherin no les hizo mucha gracia que les hayan quitado treinta puntos solo porque esos dos no podían refrenar su lengua y algunos de ellos ya se estaban fastidiando de esa situación. _

_Fin de flash-back._

Rose Weasley cada dos minutos bufaba al verse ¡otra vez! castigada. La profesora McGonagall le advirtió que la próxima pelea con Malfoy-porque solo con el peleaba-mandaría llamar a sus padres cosa que no le convenía a la chica. Por su parte, Scorpius estaba más que fastidiado estar todo el día lidiando con esa venenosa chica que le lograba alterar las emociones con mucha facilidad cosa que nunca le había pasado en el transcurso de su estancia en Hogwarts y eso lo estaba sofocando, además que su expediente estaba siendo seriamente afectado por las riñas entre la pelirroja deslenguada y el.

-¡Esto es estúpido!-bufo por enésima vez Rose.

-No se porque te enfadas Weasley si todo fue tu culpa por maldita escandalosa.

-¡Uff el "señor-soy mejor que tú por tener un palo en el trasero-Malfoy" ha hablado! Mejor guárdate tus opiniones para quien le interesen.

-Ya me estoy cansando de tu actitud "Rose-la boca floja-Weasley" y si no te he puesto una mano encima es porque mi madre me dio muy buena educación.

-Si no me haz puesto una mano encima es porque eres un maldito cobarde, sí, eso es lo que eres. Me dices entre líneas que me vas a patear el trasero pero no veo que muevas un solo dedo. Eres puro bla, bla. Además de tenerme miedo porque definitivamente ¡yo sí te patearía el trasero!-dijo la chica con una sonrisa de superioridad en la boca. El chico no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de ésta ya que le hizo mucha gracia.

-No me hagas reír Weasley. Parece como si no me conocieras ¿de verdad no me conoces Rose Weasley? yo nunca golpearía a una mujer y eso te incluye, lamentablemente. Pero definitivamente contigo con gusto haría una excepción… pues al parecer tus padres nunca te dieron unas buenas nalgadas de chica.

-Al idiota que tengo enfrente… no, no lo conozco. Respecto a las nalgadas ¡ni se te ocurra Malfoy!-terminó Rose con una mirada sombría y apuntando con el dedo en el pecho del chico. Scorpius por fin encontró un punto débil. No entendía porque no le temía a las amenazas y se sentía "intimidada" respecto a las nalgadas. No era lógico. Pero al parecer la cabeza de ésta chica no funcionaba como la de cualquier persona normal.

-Por Merlín Weasley, soy el mismo Scorpius Malfoy que conociste.

-¿Cuál? ¿Cuál Scorpius Malfoy? ¿El que era mi amigo o el que se convirtió en el tipo más pedante que he conocido en la vida?

-Ambos supongo. ¿Por qué de pedante, imbécil y patético no me bajas?

Rose rodó los ojos-Porque eso eres Malfoy. Tan pedante que no se como tu mismo te soportas. Imbécil porque… simplemente porque lo eres y patético por querer ser una persona que no eres. Tratando siempre de ser lo que fue tu padre. Te convertiste en su viva imagen, sí, pero en la más ridícula. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué razón?

-No lo se-era lo único que podía contestar el rubio en estos momentos porque nunca se había preguntado el porque quería ser como su padre ¿para enorgullecerlo? ¿poner el apellido en alto? ¿sacar el nombre de su familia del fango en el que su abuelo y su padre lo habían metido? Estas preguntas rondaron en la mente del chico aun terminando esta conversación durante varias semanas-Lo único que se es que sí, he sido un idiota del tamaño del mundo. Se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero no me arrepiento. Creo que hice lo que debí hacer en ese momento.

-Aunque no comprendo para nada tu lógica, si entiendo que hay ocasiones en que haces lo que debes hacer. ¿Sabes? de verdad nunca entendí lo que sucedió en primer año. Pero después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, llegue a la conclusión de que no me interesaba. Tal vez durante mucho tiempo traté de entender si hice algo malo, de verdad traté de entenderte, de entender tu posición pero por más que lo hiciera nunca lo lograba. Después de un tiempo deje de darle vueltas a eso y tuve que seguir con mi vida. Simplemente tuve que aceptar que perdí a mi mejor amigo ese día.-Estas palabras al chico le calaron en lo más profundo, pero no supo el porque.- ¿Sabes? Creo que esta estúpida guerra verbal nos está siendo contraproducente a ambos y me preguntaba ¿por qué no hacemos algo al respecto?

-¿Tú crees Weasley?-dijo el chico en tono burlón-mi expediente siempre fue intachable hasta que tu llegaste.

-Que aburrido es ser tú-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa claramente en son de burla.

-Y tú te crees muy divertida ¿no?-dijo irónico el chico -¿Y se te ha ocurrido algo que podamos hacer ya que al parecer tienes una imaginación prodigiosa?

-De hecho si. Tengo una idea.

-Por que no me sorprende… y ¿cuál es esa "_grandiosa idea_"?

-No se como no se me ocurrió antes ¡Soy un genio!- Dijo la pelirroja que claramente se veía que quería molestar al rubio. El chico la miró exasperadamente y Rose supo que había logrado su cometido. Ante esto sonrió más ampliamente y le dijo-Tú y yo haremos un pacto ¡el mejor!

-¿De que se trata ese "_pacto_"? No voy a destruir ninguna torre…- dijo el rubio mofándose de la pelirroja, esta no hizo otra expresión que poner los ojos en blanco ¿de verdad nadie podía olvidarse de sus _pequeñas aventurillas_?

-Yo no me meto contigo si tú no lo haces conmigo. Fabuloso ¿no?

-¿Tan sencillo? Esa no me la creo.

-Tan incrédulo como siempre S… Malfoy. ¡Claro! En teoría es sencillo. El problema está en que tú lo puedas cumplir.

-Créeme que yo soy el más interesado en limpiar mi expediente y no estar castigado el resto del curso. Me parece justo, aunque… ¿tú que ganas con esto?

-Un poco de paz mental al no tener que estar escuchando tus tonterías.

-Ya lo creo que no podremos cumplirlo. Bueno yo si, pero tú no lo creo y menos si observamos tus agresiones hacia mi persona como ahorita por ejemplo…

-¡No seas nena, Malfoy! Eso solo lo digo para hacerte enojar y caes tan fácilmente…

-Pues que simpática, Weasley… no se porque presiento que estás tramando algo-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué siempre piensas mal de mí?-dijo haciéndose la ofendida, aunque en realidad estaba de lo más divertida.

-No lo se… será ¿por qué ya conozco tus locas ideas como…hacer explotar baños?-Ante esto Rose rodó los ojos.

-Eso fue solo para divertirnos. De verdad Malfoy eres medio amargado.

-Y ahí están otra vez los ataques.-decía el rubio haciéndose un poco el ofendido, aunque en el fondo estaba disfrutando de su conversación con la pelirroja y poco a poco fue haciéndose una idea de que a la chica le gustaba bromear y tomarse las cosas de una manera divertida y relajada y eso también lo estuvo analizando por un buen tiempo.

-¡Que no! que todo te lo digo jugando. No te lo tomes tan personal. Pero ahora que lo mencionas… si estoy tramando algo pero no pienso contártelo-definitivo Rose era una chica muy bromista.

-¿Ah no?-la chica negó con la cabeza-Lo averiguaré…-el rubio pronto le siguió el juego.

-Ja… seguro, Malfoy, seguro!

-¿No me crees Weasley?

-¡Claro que no! dejé de creer en ti hace mucho tiempo.-El chico no supo como tomar esto pero las palabras de la risueña pelirroja le afectaron. Ella vio el efecto de sus palabras en el rubio y se apresuró a cambiar de tema.-Entonces ¿hacemos cese a las hostilidades?-Preguntó la chica.

-Ok tenemos una tregua-Rose no pudo más que sonreír y Scorpius no supo como interpretar esa sonrisa.

Y así siguieron con su castigo. Mientras la chica estaba con un solo pensamiento en su mente que era limar asperezas con el rubio, quedar en los mejores términos y darle vuelta a ese capitulo de su vida. Scorpius, sin embargo, tenía una mínima esperanza de volver a contar con la amistad de aquella pelirroja y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo que dijera su padre no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

**C O N T I N U A R A ...**

* * *

><p>Ustedes que creen cumplirán Scorpius y Rose con su "pacto"?<p>

Hagan sus apuestas...


	12. El maravilloso poder del amor

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes, situaciones y lugares no me pertenecen sino a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan si.

Aclarado esto ¡a leer!

**CAPITULO XII. EL MARAVILLOSO PODER DEL AMOR**

"_Otro miserable y aburrido día" _pensó un chico rubio de ojos color gris con tedio al ver como sus días transcurrían monótonamente, iguales…siempre Malfoy ese día amaneció de pésimo humor y más taciturno de lo que regularmente era. Caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos, meditando acerca de una carta que había recibido de su madre hacía unos momentos:

_Querido Scorpius:_

_He notado por medio de tus cartas que tu estado anímico ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Te leo más contento, si sé que dirás que no sabes de donde saco esas tonterías, que estás igual que siempre pero créeme que se nota. No me preguntes como lo sé, digamos que solo una madre sabe lo que pasa en el corazón de su hijo. No se a que se deba, si a que es tu ultimo año en Hogwarts, o a que eres premio anual, o si se trate de Violetta, pero estoy muy contenta por ese cambio de actitud que tienes. _

_Scorpius, nadie nace sabiendo ser padres, todos nos equivocamos en el proceso. Tu padre y yo nos hemos equivocado mucho, pero todo ha sido a favor de tu felicidad y todas las cosas que hemos hecho han sido porque te amamos, sobre todo tu padre que sabes bien que no es muy expresivo que digamos, pero no por eso te ama menos hijo. _

_Por ultimo, déjame darte un consejo hijo: Solo se es joven una vez, así que aprovecha el tiempo que te quede en Hogwarts para disfrutarlo y divertirte, después ya no lo podrás hacer y no me gustaría que algún día te arrepientas de lo que no hiciste, de lo que no disfrutaste, de lo que no aprendiste. Aprovecha la oportunidad que tu padre, tus tíos y yo no tuvimos._

_Con Cariño, _

_Tu mamá._

Scorpius sonrió amargamente al recordar las palabras de su madre al despedirse _"aprovecha la oportunidad que tu padre, tus tíos y yo no tuvimos". _Su madre evocaba una época muy obscura en la juventud de sus padres y sus tíos. Y el chico se pregunta: ¿qué hubiera hecho él si hubiera vivido en esa época? ¿En que lado lucharía? ¿Hubiera pertenecido a los mortífagos igual que su padre y sus abuelos? Su respuesta como siempre que se hace estas preguntas es: no lo sé. Nunca encuentra, ni encontrará, respuesta a esas preguntas porque el tiempo de la guerra es un tiempo pasado, aunque mucha gente aun lo traiga al presente y en la calle aun haya personas que aunque hayan pasado más de veinte años, aun murmuren mientras pasea con su familia por el callejón Diagon y hasta les volteen la cara. Claro que eso a Scorpius no le interesa pero lo siente por sus padres, especialmente por su madre. Ella es una mujer fuerte pero no por eso no le afecta lo que la gente murmure de su familia.

El más joven de los Malfoy no entendía a que vienen las palabras sentimentales de su madre acerca de lo mucho que lo aman, él no tiene ninguna duda de eso. Ellos siempre se lo han demostrado, sabe que sus padres lo aman a su manera, pero también sabe que su madre nunca dice nada sin una segunda intención y aunque le intriga, eso no le afecta pues sabe que lo averiguará en su próxima visita a casa. ¿Será que sus primos ya le comentaron de su nueva relación con Rose? Posiblemente. Pero eso no es lo preocupante, lo realmente preocupante es si lo sabrá Draco Malfoy. Si es así, Scorpius estará en graves problemas. Aunque el joven siempre ha sido muy complaciente con su padre esta vez sabe que no podrá serlo. Si bien antes no había podido oponerse a la orden implícita que le dio su padre de dejar de ser amigo de Rose y Albus porque solo era un niño que tenía once años y no sabía nada de la vida, ahora no actuaría como lo hizo hace 6 años cuando dejó de ser amigo de los únicos niños, además de sus primos claro, que le habían dado su amistad incondicional. Aunque a su padre no le gustara y aunque su abuelo se revolcara en su tumba, Scorpius Malfoy tratará de enmendar sus errores del pasado para volver a sentir ese entusiasmo que hace años no siente. ¿Por qué su madre está tan interesada en saber acerca de Violetta? ¿Acaso pensará que su nueva amistad, por llamarla de alguna manera, con Rose hará peligrar su relación con Violetta? Conociendo a Astoria Malfoy, posiblemente. Aun así, Scorpius no le da tanta importancia a eso ya que se enterará en su debido momento que es lo que su madre piensa.

A Scorpius le llama mucho la atención la forma en que su madre dice en su carta que su estado anímico había mejorado, aunque el chico no notó cuando fue ese cambio o si en verdad había que si tenía muy claro es que a partir de este año su percepción de las cosas había cambiado drásticamente y en gran parte se lo debía a Rose y su desesperante manía por unir a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts en fraternidad junto a sus primas, los primos de ésta Louis y Dominique y algunos otros Weasley. En general la idea le parecía muy buena, utópica, pero buena al final de cuentas. Pero con eso, a la chica se le ocurría cada idea que de verdad llegaba a ser molesto. ¿Sería que Rose Weasley estaba generando un cambio positivo en él, en sus actitudes o forma de pensar? Ciertamente lo estaba haciendo, en parte, al prometerse a si mismo buscar nuevamente la amistad de la obstinada pelirroja, esa irreverente y vivaz pelirroja que tantos dolores de cabeza le daba, pero también que tanto lo había hecho reír en los últimos días. Y no pudo evitar evocar el recuerdo de su novia, Violetta. Ciertamente, Violetta y Rose eran muy diferentes. Mientras Violetta es una chica aristocrática y reservada, Rose es irreverente y deslenguada, la única característica que tienen en común es la firme aceptación de sus propias decisiones y la pasión con la que viven la vida, cosa de la que Scorpius cree carecer, pues él más bien es de esas personas apáticas por todo, que no tiene algo que lo entusiasme, algo por lo cual sentirse vivo y como le dijo Alex un día que es un tanto conformista. Pero para el no es conformismo, simplemente ve que si las cosas van bien así, ¿para que cambiarlas?

Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Lucy Weasley le dio alcance en uno de los pasillos.

-Buenos días, Scorpius-saludó la risueña pelirroja. Al chico, Lucy Weasley no le caía ni bien ni mal, prácticamente le era indiferente. Siempre se había mantenido al margen de cualquier Weasley o Potter (salvo Hugo y tal vez Lily). Pero desde que ambos fueron nombrados premios anuales y tuvieron que compartir la sala común y por lo tanto convivir más, encontró que la chica puede ser una excelente compañía, ya que es reservada y muy respetuosa, además de ser muy agradable. Definitivamente, Scorpius podría llegar a ser amigo íntimo de ésta Weasley.

-Buenos días, Lucy ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-¡Genial! ¿y tu?-preguntó la chica.

-Bien supongo-dijo el chico haciendo notar que ese no era un buen día. La chica lo observaba tranquilamente tratando de averiguar que sucedía con el chico rubio.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?-preguntó la chica con curiosidad

-Lo sé, gracias Lucy.-Al chico lo que le agradaba de ella es que no estaba empecinada en conocer los detalles, aunque supiera que sucedía algo. Lucy es tan parecida a Hugo en ese aspecto que parecen más hermanos que primos. A Scorpius también le agradaba la compañía de la sensata chica porque en lo que llevaban de conocerse nunca había tratado de llenar los silencios con alguna charla superficial; e inmediatamente se le vino a la mente la imagen de Rose y de cómo disfrutaba junto a la chica, que en algún tiempo fue su amiga, de las agradables tardes muchas de ellas llenas de cómodos silencios. Cuando dejaron de ser amigos, lo que más extrañó Scorpius fueron esas tardes silenciosas que pasaban juntos sin hacer nada especial y, una vez más, se prometió así mismo que volvería a disfrutar de esa paz que hacía mucho no experimentaba.

-/-/-/-

En algún corredor del castillo…

-Tu prima me está buscando y me va a encontrar, Weasley, ¡juro que me va a encontrar!-Grita Alexia soltando la mano de su novio y se cruza de brazos haciendo una mueca en su boca la cual a él le parece adorable. El chico rubio ya está acostumbrado a los arranques de su novia. Quien conoce a Daphne Alexia Zabini sabe que es una chica impulsiva y de armas tomar y la gente se pregunta ¿a quien salió esta niña tan _así_? Ciertamente a su padre no; a su madre, tal vez un poco. Pero definitivamente a quien sí se parece es a su abuela. Felicia Zabini tuvo siete esposos entre ellos el padre de su padre, cada uno se enamoró de su cautivadora belleza, la cual había heredado la hermosa chica de ojos verdes, pero definitivamente lo que más enloqueció a todos sus esposos fue esa exquisita e impulsiva personalidad, que según todo mundo heredó su única nieta, una personalidad verdaderamente arrolladora y muy visceral. Louis en cambio, es todo lo contrario. Es un chico educado y amable, con unos modales exquisitos, pero sobre todo la principal característica de Louis es que es todo un caballero inglés. En palabras de su prima Lucy seguidora de la ideología "new age", su hermana Dominique y su novia, Louis Weasley es un perfecto piscis. Es compasivo, intuitivo, sensible e idealista pero sobre todo muy paciente, características que a criterio de su novia son excesivamente molestas ya que Louis tiende a ver primero por los demás a ver por el mismo y eso a Alexia es lo que más la puede exasperar. Aun así, han formado una pareja sumamente adorable a los ojos de muchas personas, algunas otras los quisieran ver separados. Pero esto último a ellos no les importa. Porque a pesar de ser muy diferentes y contra todo pronóstico Alexia-"Daph" para el chico-y Louis son, a pesar de sus diferencias, una pareja estable y feliz. Porque se complementan y han sabido anteponer los intereses y formas de pensar del otro a las suyas propias cuando se ha requerido. La mayoría del tiempo, ha sido Louis quien tenga que ceder a los caprichos de su novia. Pero hay otras veces en que al chico le sale la terquedad de los Weasley y es su novia quien tiene que comprender y ceder ante alguna idea o deseo que el rubio Weasley tenga.

-Hablaré con ella, amor-dijo Louis en tono condescendiente. Ella hizo otro puchero. Al chico le pareció demasiado tierno, quería besarla y así lo hizo. Esta acción hizo que la chica bajara un poco la intensidad de su mal humor, pero solo un poco.

-Mi primo me dijo que no me debía meter con ella. Y lo he cumplido, ¡lo juro por Merlín Lou que lo he cumplido!

-Lo sé amor, lo sé. Hablaré con ella. Ahora por favor vamos a almorzar. Muero de hambre-la chica solo atinó a rodar los ojos y a decir:

-A veces eres tan Weasley…-su novio sonrió y tomando nuevamente su mano caminaron hasta el gran comedor.

-/-/-/-

En algún pasillo del castillo cerca del gran comedor…

-Lily creo que ahora si te pasaste de la raya con Zabini, fuiste grosera y arrogante con ella-le dijo Roxanne mientras caminaba a paso apresurado tratando de seguir el paso a la furiosa pelirroja, ésta a su vez volteo a ver a su prima. Sus ojos centellaban mientras le hacía ver a la morena Weasley que su comentario no le había agradado en lo más mínimo.

-¡Se lo merecía Roxanne!-dijo altivamente la menor de los Potter transmitiendo enojo en su voz mientras echaba su cabello rojo cereza hacia su espalda.

-De verdad no se porque ustedes dos no se pueden tolerar ni un poco…-la morena vio que su prima poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. Lily repentinamente se detuvo, respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos dispuesta a explicar a su prima el porque ella sentía desconfianza y recelo por la chica Zabini.

- ¿Lo dices tú, Roxanne Weasley? Eres una de las personas más prejuiciosas que conozco en el mundo mágico.-La morena únicamente se alzó de hombros y sonrió. La pelirroja prosiguió:- Desde que conocí a Alexia Zabini no me cayó bien. Primero pensé que era por su arrogancia y pedantería, después supuse que era por la forma tan directa y clara de decir las cosas de tal forma que me incomodaba. Pero después de mucho pensarlo me di cuenta que en realidad el motivo por el que me cae tan mal es, y de esto estoy segura, que Alexia Zabini siente algo más que solo cariño fraterno por Alex. Y eso me hace encelar. De verdad ¡no soporto verla al lado de Alex, Roxanne! Me pone de mal humor y hace hasta que quiera destruir lo que tenga a mi paso y comenzar a maldecirla con mil crucios. Alexia Zabini saca lo peor de mi-ante esto Roxanne se quedó casi con la boca abierta, no podía creer que su prima Lily confesara tan fácilmente pues Lily es una chica reservada, generalmente, y lo que más sorprendió a la chica fue lo relevante de la confesión, Lily pensaba que Alexia estaba enamorada de su novio. Esto no tenía lógica para Roxanne por lo que se apresuró a decirle a su prima:

-¡Lily Luna Potter! No vas a lanzar ninguna maldición imperdonable a nadie y menos a Zabini ¡está prohibido! Y si, es evidente que la chica provoca en ti los instintos más sádicos que jamás podría haber supuesto. Pero ¿te estás escuchando Lily? Es solo que tus razones son completa y totalmente inválidas…-Roxanne se detuvo en lo que estaba diciendo al observar que su prima estaba comenzando a poner su cara de banshee como la habían apodado sus hermanos mayores y eso no era nada bueno por lo que siguió diciendo antes de que a quien maldijera con crucios fuera a ella-Lily, ya se lo que me vas a decir pero ¡escúchame! Alexia Zabini es la novia de Louis, tu primo Louis, desde hace mucho tiempo. Además Nott y ella se conocen prácticamente desde que nacieron es como si dijeras que tu sientes "algo más que cariño fraterno"-dijo la morena acentuando las palabras que la pelirroja había dicho momentos antes-por alguno de tus primos como Hugo, Louis o hasta mi hermano.

La pelirroja cada vez fruncía más el seño y tenía una expresión de enojo al más puro estilo Weasley porque su prima no quería entender su lógica.

-No es lo mismo ¡ellos no son primos, Roxanne! Se ven como primos, sí… pero no lo son. Así que no me vengas con ese pretexto barato porque no te lo voy a comprar, Roxanne Weasley.

-¿Quieres saber porque, según yo, ustedes dos no se llevan bien?-preguntó la morena sabiendo que provocaría en la pelirroja la ira, aún así se animó a continuar ya que su prima asintió con la cabeza-¡Bien! lo que creo que sucede es que son tan asquerosamente iguales que se repelen entre si.

Lily la miró con cara de sorpresa, escepticismo e ira, mucha ira y así la expresó:

-¡En tu vida me vuelvas a comparar con Zabini, Roxanne! Si no quieres sufrir lenta y dolorosamente ¡te lo advierto!

La morena solo rodo los ojos y suspiro cerrando los ojos negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa pequeña apareció en sus labios pensando primero en que, efectivamente, Alexia Zabini podía llegar a sacar los peores y más oscuros sentimientos de su prima. Pensó además, lo ciega que su pelirroja prima podría llegar a ser y que cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había quien se la sacara. Por lo que solo le quedó seguir caminando pues moría de hambre. Lily por su parte y viendo que su prima no le iba a dar la razón comenzó también a caminar respirando varias veces para calmarse, pues era probable que desquitara su enojo con la primer persona que viera, aunque ésta fuera inocente y pensando de que otra forma molestar a Alexia. Mientras tanto ambas primas vieron a lo lejos un suceso extraño: a su prima Dominique al lado de Lysander, esto no era lo extraño ya que ellos se la pasaban pegados todo el santo día desde la llegada de la chica a Hogwarts. Lo realmente extraño es que al lado de ellos se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Tom Zabini con una sonrisa en los labios viendo de forma boba a Dominique y ella con el seño fruncido y en su cara se notaba un signo claro que la pelirroja irreverente estaba molesta pues todos sabían que Thomas Zabini no es santo de su devoción. Lysander se veía serio y claramente no estaba muy cómodo en la conversación de estos dos. Cuando pasaron las primas alcanzaron a escuchar parte de la conversación, llevándose con ellas a Lysander que las veía como sus salvadoras.

-¿Qué parte de no-me-interesa-salir-contigo-ni-a-la-esquina no entendiste, Zabini?-dijo una Dominique claramente desesperada y enojada, muy enojada.

-_Dominique cher ¿pourquois pas?*_-pregunta el chico en un perfecto francés.

-Simplemente porque no quiero. ¿Desde cuando hablas francés Zabini?-preguntó un poco intrigada Dominique.

-_II ya plusieurs choses que vous ne me connaissent pas, cher**_-comentó Tom.-Siempre cumplo lo que me propongo Dominique, como buen Zabini y buen Slytherin. Afronta de una vez que iremos juntos al baile-y le sonrió coquetamente, lo que a la chica hizo enojar más si es que se puede.

-Deja de decirme querida, Zabini y eso lo veremos.

-¿Qué se trae Zabini con Dominique?-preguntó Roxanne ya dentro del gran comedor y lejos de su prima, no fuera a ser que si la escuchaba, la hechizaba.

-Esta invitando a Dom al baile de halloween…-explicaba Lysander pero el chico no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por una enfurecida Lily Luna Potter:

-¿Cómo es que permites que Zabini invite a Dominique al baile? ¿no se supone que tu la invitarías, Scamander?¿Que pasó?

Lysander aun enojado por lo sucedido explicó:

-¡El imbécil de mi hermano! me preguntó delante de tu prima si invitaría al baile a Angie Blumer. Obviamente Dominique le preguntó a que se refería y, de nuevo, el imbécil que tengo por hermano mellizo le dijo todo: acerca de lo mucho que me gustaba hace años y que deseaba salir con ella, así como lo mucho que había rogado a la chica para que me acompañara al baile de halloween, año tras año desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Definitivo, tu hermano es un estúpido en todas sus letras, Lysander.-dijo ahora una ofuscada Roxanne.

-¿Pero es que acaso no le explicaste? Al menos lo hubieras intentado.-Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja, pero un poco menos enojada que antes.

-Lo hice Luna-que era como los gemelos llamaban a Lily, pero solo a ellos les permitía que la llamaran así-pero ya conoces a tu prima.-dijo Lysander mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro en un intento por quitarse la frustración que llevaba encima.-Dijo que no importaba, que es lo mejor y no se cuantas tonterías más.

-Hablaremos con ella-dijo la Weasley morena siendo acompañada por la afirmación de la pelirroja, viendo como se acercaba a ellos Peter Harrison. Por lo que se dispuso a saludar:

-Hola Pete ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

-Hola chicos.-saludó el recién llegado sonriendo-Necesito hablar contigo, Roxanne ¿tienes un momento?

-Claro-respondió la chica un poco intrigada siguiéndolo no sin antes despedirse de su prima y su amigo.

-Bien yo iré a saludar a mi novio. Estoy viendo a la zorra de Smith que está coqueteando y tratando de llamar su atención desde hace rato.-comentó la menor de los Potter echando una mirada de basilisco a la joven Slytherin-Respecto a Dominique, no te preocupes Sander…-dijo Lily con un tono tan dulce y empático que nadie pensaría que es la misma chica que estaba tan enojada hace algunos minutos atrás-…nosotras te ayudaremos. Roxanne, Rose, Lucy y yo hablaremos con ella y la convenceremos. Ya quita por favor esa cara de "sufro-porque-mi-mejor-amiga-de-la-que-estoy-enamorado-no-me-hace-caso". Ahí viene. Hola Dom.- Lily saludó a su prima. Lysander sonrió con un poco de tristeza-Los dejo, iré a darle los buenos días a Alex y a Smith también-dijo Lily guiñando el ojo y sonriendo malévolamente. Dominique solo atinó a rodar los ojos y Lysander volteo sus ojos al cielo a pedir a alguna deidad, si es que la había, que los ayudara con Lily. Y así la susodicha se marchó dejando a Lysander a solas con Dominique.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó el chico mirando a los ojos a la pelirroja. Esta un poco sonrojada ante el gesto del chico exclamó:

-¡Claro que si! Solo es el idiota de Zabini tratando de molestar-dijo la pelirroja en tono asqueado. El chico continuó mirándola a los ojos y le dijo:

-Dominique, acerca de Angie…-pero Lysander no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Ya te dije que no importa, Sander. No hay problema-el tono que Dominique empleó al decir esto a Lysander le pareció como a despreocupado y burlesco. Por lo que un poco molesto el chico le dijo:

-Está bien. Si tu no quieres escuchar lo que diré acerca de Angie solo te diré una cosa acerca de Zabini. Mantente alejada de él y por favor no accedas a ir al baile con él.-Dominique no se podía quedar callada ante ese comentario que más bien le sonó como a una orden y a Dominique Weasley definitivamente nadie le ordena que hacer.

-Mira Scamander-la joven nunca le llamaba así a menos que se molestara en serio con él-yo nunca te he dicho con quien te juntes y con quien no y mucho menos te he "sugerido"-dijo esto haciendo comillas con los dedos-con quien vayas al baile de halloween…-_así que es eso… está celosa, definitivamente, está celosa_ pensó Lysander - así que te pido por favor y por las buenas que te abstengas de darme consejo alguno cuando no te lo he pedido. Si hago amistad o no, o incluso decido ir con Tom o no al baile es muy mi problema ¿no?-_Tom, desde cuando es "Tom" _pensó el chico. Lysander no se podía quedar con el mal sabor de boca que el comentario que la pelirroja hizo y así lo expresó:

-¿Celosa Weasley? Y ¿desde cuando es _Tom_?

-En tus sueños más locos, Scamander…-y sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que a ella le queda tan bien, a gusto de Lysander. Dominique prosiguió:- Thomas es el hermano de una de mis mejores amigas, tal vez no sea tan pedante después de todo. Tal vez solo por eso le de una oportunidad.

-Eso si yo lo permito, Dominique. No me quitaré del camino tan fácilmente. Y solo para que lo sepas no iré al baile de halloween con Angie Blumer, quien irá con ella es Lorcan por eso preguntaba si la invitaría nuevamente al baile.-la chica no supo como tomar lo que el joven Scamander dijo. Sonrió internamente, no podía permitir a Lysander ver lo que le afectaba si iba o no con otra chica. Sin embargo, algo cálido comenzó a crecer en el pecho de la chica. Era algo diferente a lo que había sentido antes y eso la asustó. ¡Por Merlín, Lysander es su mejor amigo desde siempre! La chica no podía permitir que su amigo viera lo confundida que se sentía así que dijo:

-Lástima por ti, Sander. Ya prometí a Tom ir con él al baile.-Algo en el chico comenzó a encenderse como una llama que poco a poco va haciendo una hoguera y su enojo se fue convirtiendo en ira, pero no por eso elevo la voz. Su voz era suave, como siempre cuando dijo:

-Te lo dije, Dominique. Te prometí que iríamos al baile de halloween juntos. ¿Cuántas veces te lo pedí? ¿y ahora resulta que irás con _Tom_-dijo esto haciendo una mueca-por qué? por tus estúpidos celos y por tu obstinación, Dominique. No sabes escuchar. Escuchas solo una parte de la historia y te empiezas a hacer ideas en la cabeza que no vienen al caso.

-Yo no tengo celos, ni me hago historias en la cabeza, Lysander. ¡Ten cuidado con como me hablas!-esto ultimo lo dijo casi gritando, provocando que los alumnos cercanos a ellos los escucharan y voltearan a verlos-¿Qué ven? ¡Métanse en sus asuntos!-los chicos poco a poco comenzaron a murmurar y otros simplemente se voltearon, no querían problemas con esa Weasley, particularmente.

-Deja de estar gritando, Dominique…-pero el chico fue interrumpido:

-¡Tú no me mandas! ¡Deja de estarme ordenando lo que debo hacer Lysander!-El joven sin elevar la voz continuó:

-Entonces… irás con Zabini.-No era una pregunta.

-Si-fue la respuesta cortante de la chica. Estaba enojada, muy enojada. En parte, el hambre había comenzado a hacer de las suyas. Como toda Weasley que se respete su apetito es voraz.-Discutamos esto después. Vamos a la mesa, tengo hambre.-exigió la chica.

-No-Ahora el cortante era el más tranquilo de los gemelos Scamander-necesito hablar con Lorcan. Adelántate tú.

-Está bien. Haz lo que quieras.- Y con esas palabras la chica se retiró a la mesa de Slytherin. No tenía ganas de estar al lado de su "amigo". Lysander caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde su hermano ya estaba sentado discutiendo con su mejor amiga. No le apetecía otro round con la pelirroja que lo trae loco, pensando como se encargaría de cierto Zabini que lo estaba sacando de quicio.

-/-/-/-

-¡Ah! el amor está por todos lados-suspiraba Rose en forma soñadora. Estaba desayunando junto a su hermano, Scorpius, Lily, Alex, Emma, Tom y Dominique. Esta última hizo una cara de asco. Rose se le quedó viendo frunciendo el seño.

-¿Pasa algo Dom?-preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja. Su prima negó con la cabeza.

-Pareciera que estas enamorada, Rose-dijo Alex un poco abrumado. Esto lo notaron todos y eso a Rose la descolocó. Desde hacía semanas que el novio de su prima parecía ¿coquetearle? y lo peor de todo es que era muy evidente, tanto que hasta su prima empezaba a sospechar. Trató de quitarse este pensamiento de la mente mientras veía a las parejitas a lo largo de todo el gran comedor. Pero fue Lily, la novia de Alexander, quien respondió al chico:

-¿A ti que te importa, mi amor?-preguntó la pelirroja Potter con toda la saña posible. Alexander se puso de mil colores, solo atinó a decir: Nada.-Mejor así. No me gusta verte coquetear con mis primas.- Alexander frunció el seño a lo dicho por Lily mientras observaba que Hugo lo veía insondablemente. Sus primos y su hermana lo veían con una cara de enojo palpable. Rose se había hecho la desentendida y miraba a Dominique quien veía a Alexander y luego a Lily y después a Hugo, a los Nott y a Tom tratando de averiguar el porque de repente todo el ambiente se puso tenso. Rose tratando de aligerar el ambiente dijo:

-La verdad es que si estoy enamorada…-su frase quedó inconclusa ya que una escéptica Emma rio a carcajada limpia.- ¿Perdón? No entiendo a que viene esa burla de tu parte, Nott-dijo la pelirroja rizada con una ceja alzada.

-¿Rose Weasley enamorada? ¡Debe ser un chiste Weasley!

-No le veo la gracia, As.

-Es que tú amiga en tema de amores eres igual a Zabini… este Zabini que tenemos enfrente.

-¿Y ahora yo que hice?-preguntó el chico moreno quien estaba más entretenido recriminando a su amigo con la mirada que en la conversación que tenían las pelirrojas Nott y Weasley.

-Nada _primito_ simplemente ser como eres-dijo Emma.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?

-Si te están comparando conmigo si-dijo Rose.

-¡Merlín! Te pido un poquito de la humildad que a Rose Weasley le sobra-intervino por primera vez el rubio sonriendo. Hugo rio ante este comentario y Rose solo atinó a sacarle la lengua y a echarle un pan a la cara que tenía a la mano. Después de la tregua no habían vuelto a discutir más que para molestarse el uno al otro y sobre todo en plan de broma. Cabe aclarar que desde ese día ya no los habían vuelto a castigar y tenían una relación más o menos amigable.

-A todo esto ¿por qué nos comparas, As?-preguntó Rose.

-Pues porque la palabra enamorado y los nombre se Rose Weasley y Tom Zabini no van en la misma oración. Además creo que el día que lo hagan serán más cursis que Daph y Louis.

-¡¿Hey?-dijo la aludida que acababa de llegar de la mano de su novio. No sabía si estar molesta o divertida por el comentario de su amiga. -¿Por qué dicen que Louis y yo somos cursis?

-Porque derraman miel por donde pasan, querida-confirmó Emma.

-¡Puaj! Es horrible tenerlos a menos de diez metros de distancia-comentó Kate que acababa de llegar a sentarse a la mesa de los Slytherin junto a Rose y tras esta venían Peter, Lucy y Mathías quienes también se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin. Obviamente todos los Sly los miraban con un tanto de hostilidad y desconfianza. Por lo que una de las chicas más venenosas de todo Slytherin Amanda Smith Parkinson, sí digna hija de Pansy Parkinson, escupió estas malsanas palabras:

-Creo que tenemos que hacer más exclusiva, aún, la mesa, cada vez aparecen más mestizos eso no es lo que a Salazar le hubiera gustado-mofándose burlonamente prosiguió:-se revolcaría en su tumba si viera esto: mestizos y sangre sucia mezclados con sangre pura-ninguno de los chicos quedaron sin reaccionar. Mientras algunos alzaban sus varitas, otros se ponían en firme posición de combate al más puro estilo muggle. Fue el turno de Emma de defender a sus amigos y llena de ira siseo tan venenosa como la serpiente con la que estaba peleando:-Retira lo que acabas de decir zorra con ínfulas venenosas… o te haré tragar tus palabras.

-¡No te tengo miedo estúpido intento de mortífago!-gritó la chica.

-No le hables así a mi hermana, Smith-Alexander ciertamente estaba furioso. Solo no atacaba a la chica porque entre Peter y Tom lo sostenían por los brazos. La chica solo sonreía socarronamente. A Alexander nunca le contradecía en nada.

-¡Suéltame Hugo!-exigió Emma, enojada. Todo el buen humor que tenía en la mañana se esfumó en un santiamén- Y tú…-apuntó la chica con su dedo amenazadoramente-será mejor que cuides esa lengua viperina que tienes, si no quieres un día amanecer sin ella…-Emma dijo esto con tal obscuridad que a todos los presentes se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y los brazos.

-¡Emma basta!-dijo Scorpius, quien no quería que su prima se metiera en problemas por sus comentarios. La chica Smith haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Scorpius preguntó socarronamente haciendo enojar aún más-si se podía- a Emma y a todos en general:

-¿Me estás amenazando? Quien lo viera-rió burlonamente Amanda-una Slytherin se enfrenta a los de su propia casa por defender a los sabihondos Ravenclaw, los peleoneros Gryffindor y los inútiles Hufflepuff; sangre sucia y mestizos.

-No te voy a permitir que le hables a mis amigos así-le respondió la pelirroja Nott con una sonrisa siniestra. La joven Slytherin solo atinó a hacerse para atrás, mientras todos los demás comenzaban a discutirle lo último que dijo la joven Smith en voz cada vez más alta.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Cállense!-Lucy Weasley alzó la voz cosa rara en ella- Emma, Dom, Rose, Lily por favor, Alexia, Alexander contrólense, por favor. Como premio anual exijo orden si no quieren un castigo. Smith, Avery, Yaxley, Montague, Bletchely vayan a sus lugares- dijo Scorpius ya que le parecía que no le harían caso a Lucy por ser Weasley por más premio anual que sea. Los chicos respingaron al escuchar su apellido pero hicieron caso a la Hufflepuff y aún enviando miradas llenas de odio volvieron a sus lugares.

-Déjame hechizarlos… por favor Scorpius- dijo Emma, su primo negó con la cabeza y las serpientes sisearon burlándose. Rose y Dominique se les iban a echar claramente encima a los Slytherin pero los brazos de Scorpius en Rose y de Kate y Lily en Dominique se los impidieron.

-¡Es suficiente todos siéntense!-ordenó la premio anual. Pero como cosa del destino en ese momento entró Albus Severus Potter quien tiene muy mala relación con las serpientes, seguido de su novia Alice y al ver a Scorpius abrazando a Rose pegándola a su cuerpo y sujetándola por la cintura, mal interpretó todo y comenzó otra vez la discusión:

-Tú sucio remedo de mortífago ¡suelta a mi prima AHORA!-el grito furioso del hijo de Harry Potter apuntando con su varita al rubio Slytherin. Su grito se escuchó como estruendo por todo el gran comedor.

-¡Albus!-gritaron a la vez todas las chicas Weasley que estaban en la mesa, su hermana y Kate Wood. Ahora fue el turno Hugo y Waldorf-amigo de Hugo y cuñado de Scorpius-detener al chico Malfoy; Peter y Mathías sujetan a Alexander y Louis y Bulstrode tienen que detener a Tom. Además de sujetar entre Dominique y Roxanne a Alexia y Lily y Kate a Emma. Rose estaba en medio de Albus y Scorpius y Lorcan y Lysander detenían a Albus por los brazos y tratando de alejarlo de Scorpius y de Rose. Lucy trataba por todos los medios de poner orden porque ve que vienen algunos leones amigos de Albus y si no termina con esta disputa puede acarrear grandes consecuencias para todos. Mientras que las demás serpientes están disfrutando del espectáculo.

La Hufflepuff está tentada a buscar a algún profesor, ya que ninguno se ha dignado en venir a controlar la situación. Pero en vista de que es la única autoridad-consiente-en el lugar sigue tratando de separar a los chicos mientras se escucha un:

-Albus ¡escúchame!-de Rose que se pierde porque simultáneamente Scorpius le grita a Albus:

-¡Repítelo imbécil!-lo que hace que se tense una parte de las chicas Weasley, entre ellas Rose, Lily y Dominique. La situación cada vez se pone más incontrolable así que Lucy tiene que actuar.

-Lorcan, Lysander llévense a Albus de aquí-Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Dominique, los Nott, los Zabini y no se cuantas personas más están hablando al mismo tiempo y hace imposible que lo que la Hufflepuff dice se escuche por lo que es necesario que utilice un hechizo en su voz para amplificarla y repetir nuevamente:

-Lorcan, Sander llévense a Albus ¡AHORA!-los gemelos Scamander tuvieron que hacer caso al grito de la prefecta Hufflepuff-Gryffindor a su mesa…a su mesa ¡AHORA!-volvió a gritar la pelinaranja. Los leones volvieron a su mesa a regañadientes y siseando por lo bajo echando miradas de basilisco a los Slytherin segregados de su propia casa.

Malfoy, Nott, Zabini vayan afuera incluyéndolas-volteo a ver a Emma y Alexia-Necesitan aire y tranquilizarse antes de ir a clase ¡AHORA!-este día Lucy estaba abusando de se adverbio pero era necesario para que las cosas tomaran nuevamente su cause.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-los jefes de casa habían llegado ¡al fin! _"a buena hora"_ pensó la chica.-Se los explicaré yo-argumentó.

-Lucy ¡no! iré contigo-dijo Scorpius un tanto afectado.-No te preocupes Scorpius, tu necesitas calmarte. Yo se los puedo explicar y que los profesores tomen las mediadas pertinentes. Trataré de ser los más objetiva posible.

-Sígame señorita Weasley-dijo su jefa de casa la profesora Darcy.-Lucy les envío una clara mirada de regaño a todos y se marchó.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Alex-dijo Alexia muy segura de ella misma. Lily puso cara de pocos amigos y Roxanne la miro como diciéndole _"tranquila"_. Alex siguió a Alexia.

-Yo también necesito hablar con ustedes dos-dijo la pelirroja Nott a sus primos Tom y Scorpius. Este último volteó a ver a Rose y le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?-la chica asintió con la cabeza y se le quedó viendo a los ojos a Scorpius, perdiéndose en ellos. Albus desde su mesa los ve como queriendo hechizarlos tan solo con la mirada. De pronto Emma interrumpió ese momento mágico-¿Nos vamos?-Scorpius asintió y siguió a sus primos perdido en sus pensamientos como en la mañana.

Hugo, Louis y Mathías se observaron entre ellos cosa que causó curiosidad en Lily. Pronto tuvo su respuesta. Louis le dijo:

-Vamos Lily tenemos que hablar-la pelirroja frunció el seño, igual que sus primas.

-No me irán a hacer una intervención ¿cierto?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. Louis solo atinó a decirle-vamos-imperativamente. Lily volteó a ver a Roxanne, está solo alzó los hombros en señal de que no sabía porque sus primos y su amigo la invitaban a conversar. Dominique, Kate, Pete, Rose y Roxanne se quedaron viendo a los chicos que salían al jardín, paradas junto a la mesa de Slytherin donde claramente no eran bienvenidas.

-Tengo hambre-dijeron Dominique y Roxanne a la vez.

-¡Que raro!-dijo el chico Ravenclaw con una sonrisa en los labios-¿Nos invitan a tu mesa a almorzar chicos?-preguntó la morena Weasley.

-¡Claro!-respondieron los Ravenclaw al momento-Rose ¿vienes?-preguntó Katie a su amiga. Esta respondió que no, no tenía hambre. Y así se retiraron los chicos sin Rose a la mesa de la casa de Ravenclaw. Esta se dirigió a la puerta del gran comedor para perderse de vista.

Dominique exclamó sarcásticamente:

-Uy si, se respira amor-los chicos solo se le quedaron viendo sin entender a que se refería la pelirroja.

-/-/-/-

** A...**

* * *

><p>Bien primero que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero la verdad es que las musas me abandonarón durante mucho tiempo pero al parecer ya regresarón de vacaciones las muy canijas! haha<p>

Así que para la proxima semana espero tener el siguiente capitulo en el cual habrá un momento Rose/Scorpius que comenzará con el climax de esta historia. No quiero adelantar mucho porque aun no lo tengo escrito y puede que cambiar un poco.

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Si fue así dejenmelo saber en un review. ¿Que les parece lo que le está pasando a Scorpius? ¿A Alex y a Lily? ¿A Lysander, Dominique y Tom?

Lo que Tom Zabini dice en francés aquí está la traduccion:

*Dominique querida ¿por qué no?

**Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi, querida.

A los que sepan francés y esto esté mal escrito, una disculpa lo tomé del tarductor de Google.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Besos a todas y ¡gracias TOTALES!


	13. Amistad ¿inquebrantable?

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Este capitulo contiene referencias y situaciones de carácter sexual. Se recomienda discreción. Si eres sensible a este tipo de escenas de carácter erótico o sexual, por favor abstente de leer este capítulo. Aclarado esto a leer._

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Nadie hace mejores disclaimer que _Gui de SdlN._ Los personajes, situaciones y lugares no me pertenecen sino a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan sale de una mente un tanto extraña-en otras palabras, la mía-.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XIII. AMISTAD ¿INQUEBRANTABLE?<strong>

—¿Se puede saber que rayos pasó?—preguntó Roxanne mientras le daba un mordisco al pan que tenía en la mano. A su lado se encontraba su prima, Dominique, y frente a estas los amigos de la pelirroja, Pete y Kate. Ésta última fue quien respondió la pregunta de la morena:

—Smith nos comenzó a insultar y a los paladines de la justicia no les pareció-dijo esto la chica en forma burlesca moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—y Emma, defendiéndonos, comenzó a amenazar ésas serpientes y Lucy y Malfoy pusieron orden. Después entró tu primo y al ver a Malfoy sujetando a Rose malinterpretó la situación comenzaron de nuevo las riñas y los insultos y el resto de la historia ya lo sabes—terminó la rubia.

—¿Por qué estaba Malfoy sujetando a Rose?—preguntó la morena arrugando la nariz, fue el turno de responder al chico:

—Porque Rose estaba apunto de echársele a la yugular a Smith o a alguno de sus compinches que se le atravesara y Malfoy, como buen samaritano y para que tu prima no se metiera en líos, decidió intervenir, supongo—terminó el chico con una sonrisa en los labios

—¡Ay, Pete! tú y tus frases _muggles_. ¡Pero qué extraño! Malfoy evitando que Rose atacara alguien más y deteniéndola para que no se metiera en líos cuando hace no más de un mes la quería correr de Hogwarts—reflexionó la morena Weasley.

—¡Claro! Esas cosas tan extrañas no se ven todos los días por aquí. A propósito de extrañezas, ¿qué haces aquí Roxie? ¿no es tu deber consolar a Albus junto con los estúpidos Scamander?—preguntó burlonamente su pelirroja prima.

—Estás enojada con Lysander—más que pregunta era una afirmación. Roxanne trató de evadir la pregunta de su prima. Ésta viendo sus intenciones le contestó:

—Roxanne, sabes que no me gusta que eviten responder mis preguntas—la chica la miró cansinamente por lo que su prima le respondió escuetamente:

—Dominique… a ti todo te disgusta—la pelirroja rodó los ojos y bufó, la morena siguió entretenida con lo que comía y los otros dos Ravenclaw estaban de los más entretenidos en las discusiones de esas dos Weasley muy singulares. Mientras Roxanne es una persona con muchos prejuicios-cortesía de su padre, George-Dominique, en cambio, es la chica "liberal", esa que siempre está detrás de alguna causa justa ya sea en su antigua escuela, en la madriguera o actualmente en Hogwarts con su causa "pro-igualdad". A pesar que sus ideologías son completamente opuestas, ambas tienen algo en común: se aferran a sus ideas, por lo tanto es muy difícil que cambien de opinión respecto a éstas. En pocas palabras: ambas, como buenas Weasley como casi toda su familia, son sumamente tercas. Roxanne se tomó su tiempo para responder a su prima sabiendo que así la molestaba más. Estas dos Weasley en lo particular no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

—Lorcan está enojado conmigo porque iré con Pete al baile de Halloween, no entiendo el porque si él irá con Blumer—dijo la morena Weasley tristemente.

—¿Qué rayos…?—comenzó a decir Dominique pero la pregunta se quedó en el aire.

—En fin—suspiró la morena—¿Por qué estás enojada con Lysander?

—Yo no… ¡él está enojado conmigo!—dijo la pelirroja—¡está bien! Yo también estoy enojada con él—ahora todos le ponían atención. Roxanne alzó una ceja en forma de pregunta y Dominique prosiguió:—es un idiota, está enojado porque Zabini me invitó al baile…—pero Roxanne la interrumpió:

—Eso ya lo sabía—su prima solo frunció el ceño en forma de pregunta por lo que Roxanne terminó:—nos lo dijo Lysander cuando los encontramos Lily y yo.

—Eso nosotros no lo sabíamos—intervino Kate y Pete asintió.

—¿Y?—pregunto Roxanne ansiosa.

—Me dijo que no se apartaría del camino tan fácilmente... —dijo Dominique apenada.

—Eso lo dijo porque le gustas—le dijo su prima rodando los ojos—que ¿acaso Sander no te gusta? —a lo que la pelirroja se puesto extremadamente roja ante esta pregunta. Y es que de verdad Dominique esta demasiado confundida. Para Roxanne su cara lo dijo todo. La chica solo atinó a negar con la cabeza, esos dos chicos eran todo un caso.

—Los Ravenclaw no nos dejamos intimidar por ni por Gryffindors ni por Slytherins—dijo Peter, por lo que ahora fue el turno de Roxanne de ponerse roja, aunque por su tono de piel no se le notó tanto como a su prima. Kate soltó una carcajada y Dominique enarco la ceja en una clara expresión de duda, por lo que Peter continuó: —Roxie me gusta mucho y pienso morir en el intento pero haré todo lo posible por conquistarla. Y si Lorcan antes no se había dado cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que tiene en frente, es su problema, pero no renunciare a estar junto a Rox, aun cuando Lorcan este de por medio—Roxanne solo atino a ponerse roja de la pena y continuar comiendo dando una pequeña sonrisa al chico, Kate recordó entonces la declaración de James, un poco torpe pero linda, y Dominique estaba soñando despierta con que algún día un chico le dijera lo que Pete le acababa de confesar a su prima y cayendo en cuenta que esas palabras eran muy parecidas a las que Lysander le dijo ¿será que de verdad le gusta a Lysander?

* * *

><p>Alexia caminaba hacia los jardines con Alexander pisándole los talones. La chica se detuvo bruscamente y el chico, que iba pensando en lo sucedido hace unos momentos, casi choca con su espalda de no ser por la agilidad de éste para detenerse abruptamente hubiera tropezado y ambos chicos hubieran caído.<p>

Alexia volteo y le dijo:

—Aquí está bien, lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie nos escuche—Alexia tomó asiento sobre el pasto recargando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, el chico la imitó sentándose a su lado—Alexander si te pedí hablar contigo…—el chico la interrumpió:

—¿Eso fue una petición, Ale? —que era como el chico le podía llamar, pero únicamente él. La chica hizo una mueca en señal que no le había parecido la interrupción y continuó con lo que decía:

—Como te decía: si te pedí hablar contigo—se interrumpió alzando una ceja y mirando retadoramente al chico como diciendo: _"¡Vuelve a interrumpirme y ya veras!"_. Al ver que su querido primo no intentaría interrumpir de nuevo continuo: —es por algo muy importante, en realidad se trata acerca de mi dolor de cabeza…—la chica no terminó lo que decía porque Alex la interrumpió nuevamente:

—¿Qué pasa con Lily? ¿te ha vuelto a molestar? —la chica esbozó una sonrisa. Si, Alex había acertado, su dolor de cabeza tenía nombre y apellido: Lily Luna Potter.

—Tu novia Lex—así es como Alexia le dice al chico—es una chica insufrible. Si, es una molestia en el…—se interrumpió al ver la expresión del chico. A nadie le gusta que hablen mal de su novia o novio. Después de un momento continuó: —Lily Potter me esta buscando Lex ¡y me va a encontrar!

Alexander rodó sus azules ojos y negó con la cabeza como pidiendo a Merlín que lo ayudara "_¿es que nunca habrá paz entre éstas dos mujeres?"_ pensó el chico.

—Ya hablaré con ella ¡lo prometo! Pero sabes como es Lily, Ale, está celosa de ti—la chica contraatacó:

—¡¿Y de quién es la culpa?! ¿eh? Dime de quien es la culpa. Mía ciertamente no es. La culpa, querido, es tuya por darle motivos… ¡te encanta coquetear con otras chicas, Lex! —pero esta se vio interrumpida por la cara de sorpresa de su primo quien no podía creer lo que la chica acababa de decir:

—¿Mía únicamente, Ale? ¡Tú también la provocas! —el chico entrecerró los ojos—¿o me vas a negar que te encanta provocarla, _primita_? —la chica puso cara de circunstancia y después sonrió:

—¡Ok! Tal vez tenga algo de culpa…—el chico la observó con la misma expresión aun de ojos entrecerrados, la chica bufó—es que es divertido provocarla, querido.

—Si pero después el que paga los platos rotos soy yo, querida.

—Si tu noviecita supiera que entre nosotros dos los sentimientos son los más puros que puede haber en el mundo, salvo por lo de que eres mi amor platónico…—el chico la interrumpió sintiéndose levemente ruborizado e incomodo:

—Daphne Alexia por favor-pidió apenado.

—¿Por favor que, Lex? Que yo sepa a nadie le hace daño un amor platónico. No es como si estuviera enamorada de ti. Merlín sabe que a quien amo es a Louis. Tú eres como mi príncipe azul, el primer chico que me gustó…—la chica hizo una pausa, se notaba que estaba disfrutando de eso—más no el primer chico en mi vida—dijo la morena descaradamente. Alexander se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba.

—Te encanta ponerme incomodo ¿verdad Ale? —la chica sonrió como afirmándolo y el chico solo atinó a mover la cabeza negativamente sobándose las sienes—¿hasta cuando me torturarás recordando el "asunto" entre Scorpius y tu? Que no le haya dicho nada a tu hermano no significa que me haya parecido divertido o que lo acepte.

—¡Supéralo! Eso fue hace años—el chico hizo una mueca e imitó a la chica modulando un _"eso fue hace años"._

El "asunto" al que se refiere Alexander fue haber encontrado a Scorpius y a Alexia en una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Malfoy besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, con muy poca ropa y tocándose de una forma no apta para menores. Al recordarlo, al chico le dio un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal y la chica sonrió descaradamente al recordar su primera experiencia sexual.

—Ya quita esa cara lasciva, Alexia, me dan nauseas de solo imaginar lo que estás pensando…—dijo molesto el castaño. Alexia, después de un rato, se puso sería y comentó:

—En fin, aunque no la tolere, la comprendo—el chico la observó con cara de _"¿de qué me estás hablando?"_ por lo que la chica le explicó: —comprendo el hecho de que tu novia sea tan celosa. Es que con tantas zorras que hay en Hogwarts empezando por la Smith, esa que siempre te está coqueteando ¡hasta yo me pongo celosa! —el chico comenzó a sonreír—pero ya comencé a divagar—el chico asintió. Alexia se puso aún más seria y Alexander no supo porque de repente el ambiente se puso tenso. La chica continuó: —escúchame con atención porque solo lo diré una vez: ¡deja en paz a Rose! —Alexander cambió su sonrisa por una cara de inocencia, Alexia continuó: —Y no te hagas el tonto poniéndome esa cara de "_¿qué Rose?" _porque sabes perfectamente de quien te hablo…de Rose Weasley, que por si no te haz dado cuenta es la prima hermana de TU NOVIA—dijo la chica puntualizando las dos ultimas palabras.

—Ale… me gusta Rose, en verdad me gusta. Se que estoy siendo impulsivo, pero en verdad no se que hacer para remediarlo…-hizo una pausa—creo que es la indicada— dijo Alexander entre apenado y triste.

La chica bufo indignada.

—¿Y tu novia? ¿es que ya no la quieres? —el chico le contestó enojado:

—Sabes que la quiero—la chica negó con la cabeza viéndolo a los ojos, el chico gruño—la quiero, pero no creo que sea la definitiva. Ahora lo se. —La chica exasperada grito:

—¡Y te tenías que fijar en la prima, Lex! —al ver que podían escucharla bajó la voz—es su prima, pero es que… ¡ay, entiéndelo! no es una prima más. Para Rose, Lily Luna Potter es, prácticamente, la hermana menor que nunca tuvo. Dominique y Rose pueden ser las mejores amigas y las primas que más confianza se tienen. Incluso Rose es tan cercana a sus demás primas tanto como lo es con Dom. Pero ellas al ser hijas de los miembros del trío dorado es lógico que el afecto que se tienen es mucho más profundo que el del resto de los Weasley, que de por si es muy profundo ¿ahora entiendes el problema en el que estás? —el chico asintió meditativamente—Y el porque Rose Weasley nunca te hará caso. Nunca. —Dijo esto Alexia en forma tan definitiva que Alexander se enojó.

—Nunca digas nunca, Zabini—dijo el chico claramente enfurecido y la chica se pasó la mano por la cara tratando de quitarse la frustración.

—¿Te puedo aconsejar algo, Lex? —el chico afirmó intuyendo lo que su prima le aconsejaría—es mejor que te olvides de Rose…—hizo una pausa como pensando que decirle para que recapacitara—porque además de que no te hará caso, la conozco, te meterás en problemas tú, y la meterás en problemas a ella, con tu novia. Y, si ya no quieres a Potter, mejor será que termines con ella de una buena vez. Piensa en que lo mismo que le haces a ella, Jean-Philippe ya se lo hizo a tu hermana…

El chico que la observaba fijamente, cambió inmediatamente su expresión a una sombría. Un estúpido se había atrevido a jugar con su hermanita y a romperle el corazón. Aun no se vengaba de eso, pero ya lo haría. Después de esto se sintió triste porque la cara de su novia se convirtió en la de su hermanita, y la de él, en el patán ese y ése pensamiento le hizo abrir los ojos. Él, inconscientemente, le estaba haciendo a su novia lo que el estúpido francés le hizo a Emma. Su prima interrumpió sus pensamientos diciéndole:

—Y si me entero que haces sufrir a Lily Luna Potter injustificadamente, por más mal que me caiga, me pondré de su parte ¿entendiste? —el chico alzó la ceja en señal de asombro—lealtad femenina—terminó diciendo Alexia.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Zabini? —le preguntó en tono irónico.

—Tómalo como quieras, Nott. —le respondió con el mismo tono la chica.

Alexia se levanto rápidamente, le hecho una ultima mirada a su primo favorito como diciendo: _"Estas advertido" _y se fue caminando ávidamente hacia el castillo. Alexander, por su parte, se quedó ahí sentado pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener con su prima, la cual en este momento no era su persona favorita.

* * *

><p>Emma Nott entró a un aula vacía seguida por Tom y Scorpius. Estaba claramente enojada y los chicos no se habían atrevido a decir nada porque, en primera, no sabían que decir para que la chica se calmara, además de saber que enojada Emma Astoria Nott es peor que una banshee. La chica suspiró tratando de calmarse:<p>

—¿Alguien me puede explicar que le sucede a mi hermano… específicamente con Rose? —los chicos tragaron saliva y se voltearon a ver mutuamente tratando de decirse con la mirada que el otro comenzara. Cuando voltearon a ver a la chica esta estaba con la ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, una clara señal de que no estaba de humor, por lo que Scorpius comenzó:

—Emm… bien-se notaba que el gran Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy estaba claramente nervioso e intimidado por su prima—¿quieres el resumen o la versión larga? —la chica lo seguía viendo a los ojos, el chico resopló—creemos que a Alex le gusta Rose. En el tren nos confesó que le gustaba alguien, alguien que no es Potter, pero no nos revelo quien. Tiempo después nos pareció muy sospechosas sus actitudes y unimos cabos-terminó el rubio, la chica resopló. Tom intervino:

—Tratamos de hablar con él, le hicimos ver que era una estupidez y está el hecho de que Lily es su novia y prima de Hugo que es nuestro amigo—Emma cerro los ojos y Tom se quedó callado sin saber que más decir. Scorpius se acercó a su prima y acarició la mejilla con el dedo índice y le levantó el mentón para que su prima lo viera a los ojos. Esta al sentir la caricia de su primo sonrió y abrió los ojos. Scorpius pudo notar que en los ojos de la chica no había más que tristeza y él, que la veía con preocupación, le dijo:

—No te preocupes, Em… hablaré con el tonto de tu hermano y lo haré entrar en razón…—se quedó a medias en lo que estaba diciendo porque su prima lo abrazó y le dijo con el rostro contra el pecho del chico:

—No quiero que le hagan daño a mi hermano y se que Rose inconscientemente lo hará y… los tres saldrán lastimados, Scorpius—dijo la chica con una congoja en la voz. Su primo, Tom, le respondió sobando su cabeza:

—No le pasará nada. Nosotros lo cuidaremos como siempre lo hemos hecho. Todos para uno y uno para todos—terminó el moreno sonriendo. La chica también sonrió.

—Eres un tonto Tom. Los quiero chicos—en ese momento Scorpius dijo:

—Nos hicieron mucha falta, Em.

—Y ustedes a nosotras—susurro la chica aún con su cara en el pecho de su primo favorito.

* * *

><p>—¿Se puede saber de que se trata todo esto? —preguntó Lily con los brazos cruzados en un plan francamente amenazador. Aún así, sus primos y su amigo no se dejaron intimidar. ¿Qué hacen ellos tres hablando con la chica? Esta es muy buena pregunta. Louis está ahí porque necesita ponerle un alto a su pelirroja prima. Hugo, además de cómo apoyo moral, es el único que puede hacer entrar en razón a la pelirroja con más genes Weasley que Potter y Mathías está ahí para calmarla, es el único con el poder de hacerlo y por supuesto como apoyo moral tanto para Lily como para su rubio amigo.<p>

—¿Qué le hiciste a MI novia, Lily? —preguntó el rubio en un tono seco e impersonal. Esto causó un estremecimiento imperceptible en la chica pero aún así no quitó su cara de enfado. Lily le contestó a su primo con una sonrisa mordaz en los labios:

—¿Yo?

—¡No! la profesora McGonagall—dijo irónicamente el rubio—¡claro que tú, Lily! ¿Quién más sino tú?

El chico estaba más que exasperado por el trato de esas dos leonas, pensando que un día de estos terminaría dándole un ataque al corazón, de esos que les dan a los _muggles_, por tener que soportar las fechorías de su novia o las de su prima. Lily mientras tanto se negaba a responder pues solo implicaría que de verdad le hizo algo.

—Mira Lily te voy a decir esto solo una vez: deja de molestar a mi novia, si no quieres en verdad conocerme enojado—la chica rodó los ojos—no me provoques, Lily.

—¡Está bien! Trataré de controlarme. Pero es que Louis…—el chico la interrumpió:

—Nada de peros, Lily. O te controlas o no respondo—la chica empezó a poner su ya conocida cara de banshee.

—¡No es justo, Louis! ¡Tu eres MI primo! Deberías defenderme a MI. En cambio, la defiendes a _ella_ y… ¡_ella_ no es tan linda como te lo hace creer! —al chico comenzaron a ponerse las orejas rojas al más puro estilo Weasley, sinónimo de que estaba comenzando a enojarse.

—¡Yo lo se, Lily! Pero es mi novia… ¡entiéndelo! —Lily se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo las lágrimas, lo que no pudo contener fue la verborrea:

—Louis ¡ella esta enamorada de MI novio! ¡Cómo es que no lo puedes ver! —La cara de Lily era un poema al igual que la de Louis. Los otros dos chicos estaban prácticamente en shock.

—¿Estás escuchando la tontería que acabas de decir, Lily Luna Potter? —gritó el menor de los Hugo—¡ESTAS LOCA! Los celos te están cegando… ¿haz escuchado lo que acabas de decir? ¡le haz llamado cuernudo a tu primo!

—Hugo no tienes por que ser tan cruel con Lily…—intervino Mathías a favor de la pelirroja. Hugo ciertamente esta enfadado y Louis decepcionado. Lily comenzó a decir entre sollozos:

—Yo… Lou lo siento… no quería ofenderte de verdad—los sollozos de la chica se hicieron cada vez mayores. Mathías la sostuvo entre sus brazos y Louis veía hacía otro lugar. Hugo observaba a su prima con el seño fruncido. Louis sin voltear a verla le contestó:

—No, Lily. Es la última vez que ofendes a mi novia delante de mí. No te lo volveré a permitir—esto fue lo ultimo que dijo saliendo apresuradamente del sitio donde se encontraba sin voltear atrás. Lily siguió sollozando en los brazos de su amigo.

—Ahora si te pasaste Lily…—Hugo no pudo terminar porque Mathías lo interrumpió:

—¡Ya basta, Hugo! Basta de hacer sentir mal a Lily.

—No Mathías…—dijo Hugo. Cuando Hugo dice el nombre completo de alguien, sin diminutivos amistosos, es porque salió su vena Granger—es hora que se de cuenta que se de cuenta de lo impulsiva que ha sido y el daño que hace con sus palabras y con esa actitud. —Y con esta frase Hugo también abandonó el lugar, dejando a una Lily triste y a un Mathías enojado con la actitud de sus amigos.

—Hugo y Louis están enojados—dijo entre sollozos Lily en tono acongojado, aún en los brazos de su amigo de la infancia. El chico le respondió:

—Creo que aún no hemos visto a Louis enojado—el chico hizo una pausa, meditando. Y continúa diciendo: —y de verdad no quisiera verlo así, nunca.

* * *

><p>Sus piernas llevaron a una Rose meditabunda a la lechucería. El día que había comenzado bastante tranquilo salvo una discusión con sus compañeras de cuarto, unas venenosas ofidias. "<em>¿A quien engaño?" <em>pensó la pelirroja para quien, ciertamente, molestar a sus compañeras de habitación, y no solo a ellas sino a la mayoría de los Slytherin, por la mañana o a cualquier hora del día, era muy satisfactorio. Aunque sabía que eso no estaba bien, aun así era una satisfacción enorme seguir molestando a esos presumidos snobs. Y pensar que se había escapado de Beauxbatons y ahora en Hogwarts viene a caer a la casa más snobista—¡que asco! —dijo la chica en voz alta haciendo una mueca. Si a eso le añadimos la pelea que tuvieron primero con los miembros más venenosos de la casa de las serpientes, siendo esta la precursora de la pelea de los Sly- y agregados, o mejor dicho ¿los nuevos revoltosos?- con los leones y que, además, por culpa de esta ultima pelea, posiblemente, vayan a terminar ¡otra vez! castigados, no le hacía mucha gracia.

En este momento, la chica se siente realmente desilusionada porque las cosas no están saliendo tal cual las habían planeado. Eso de unificar las casas en un mismo espíritu, el de la unión y la fraternidad, es cada día menos posible.

Por un lado esta la eterna enemistad entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin, especialmente entre dos miembros muy poderosos dentro de cada una de esas casas, su primo favorito en la casa de los leones y su ex mejor amigo en la casa de las serpientes; sin dejar a un lado que las otras dos casas que, aunque sean las más tranquilas, tienen el mismo problema de prejuicios. En todo Hogwarts se observa el prejuicio y la segregación y discriminación hacia el alumnado de las diferentes casas.

Si a eso le aunamos el hecho de que su primo favorito y mejor amigo, mejor conocido como Albus, está molesto con ella desde que fue seleccionada en la casa de Salazar y que su molestia para con la pelirroja se ha incrementado debido al recientemente reiniciado intento de amistad con _"esa serpiente rastrera"_ como el chico de ojos verdes llama a veces a su ex amigo y que, además, ella está a punto de ser una _"traidora de sangre"_ como una vez le había dicho su primo cuando discutieron el tema tiempo atrás. Su amistad con Al se está haciendo añicos y eso a Rose la tiene triste y decepcionada, y lo peor es que no sabe que hacer para cambiar la situación. Lo que puede hacer es olvidarse de su tonta y utópica idea de hacer de Hogwarts un lugar más fraterno y seguir con la amistad de su primo como siempre, pero eso es algo que ella no puede hacer, ni hará; así que deberá pensar en otra solución.

Además está el hecho de que Dom y Sander pelaron por quien sabe que cosa en la entrada del gran comedor-cosa difícil de imaginar en ellos dos, porque desde que habían llegado ellos son inseparables-y había visto que Dom estaba _diferente_, no sabía que era lo que veía diferente en su prima pero si sabía la razón, esta tenía nombre y apellido: Lysander Scamander; por lo que verlos riñendo la dejaba con una la clara idea que su amistad no era tan inquebrantable después de todo. Ya se ocuparía de hacer que se reconciliaran. Estaban también las continuas peleas entre Lily y Daph; y justamente ahora tenía que lidiar, además, con una Roxie y un Lorcan también disgustados-cosa aún más rara que el disgusto entre Dom y Sander-.

Además de todo eso, Emma ha estado un tanto extraña metiéndose en líos con el primero que se ponga frente a ella-¿estará en sus días?-murmuró la pelirroja para si misma, aun pensativa.

Pero lo que más inquieta a la pelirroja es que la relación con su hermano cada vez es más distante. Su idea de ir a Hogwarts para ayudar aunque fuera un poquito en la unificación de las casas no es la única razón por la que está ahí. Hay una razón más profunda y también tiene nombre y apellido: Hugo Weasley.

Desde que su hermano entró a Hogwarts se distanció completamente de casi todos sus primos, incluyéndola, solo siguió con la amistad de su inseparable prima y amiga Lily, además de seguirse llevando igual de bien con la siempre empática Lucy, con su amigo de la infancia Mathías, con su prima Molly, aunque esta le llevara seis años, y por supuesto aunque con mas distanciamiento con los Ravenclaw: Lysander, Kate y Pete. A pesar de que Hugo es de la misma edad que Louis también terminaron distanciándose por estar en diferentes escuelas al igual que de Dominique, de la cual nunca fue muy cercano.

Con quien peor se lleva su pequeño hermano es con los inútiles de sus primos James, Fred, Albus, Roxanne y Lorcan, aunque este último no sea un Weasley, es considerado junto con Lysander, como un primo más; todos Gryffindor. Y aunque no le hicieran bromas o le riñeran, lo ignoraban-y lo siguen haciendo- como si no fuera un Weasley por estar en la estigmatizada casa de las ofidias.

La palabra culpabilidad viene a la mente de la chica. Rose se siente culpable porque en su impulso por dejar atrás a Scorpius Malfoy y su "_no-tan-inquebrantable-amistad_" e irse a estudiar a Beauxbatons con Dominique y Louis dejó solo a su hermanito en esa nueva experiencia y no estuvo ahí en los momentos en los que tal vez el chico más la necesito.

Prácticamente, Rose no sabe nada de su vida. No sabe como se sintió al ser seleccionado Slytherin, como fueron sus primeros años o como se hizo amigo del que alguna vez fuera el _"innombrable"_ para ella; por no decir que no sabe cosas más personales como: quien fue su primera novia o si es que la ha tenido, si se ha enamorado, si ha tenido sexo-claro que eso es algo que no quisiera saber ni de su hermano, ni de nadie-o si es gay debido a que no lo ha visto interesado en alguna chica, nunca-y eso que el chico ya tiene dieciséis años-claro que es otra de las cosas que no le gustaría saber de alguno de sus primos o su hermano.

La chica al pensar eso ultimo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Esos temas no deberían ser tratados tan a la ligera. Lamentablemente, hacía unos años atrás, ella ilusamente había hecho junto con Al, Dom, Lucy y Roxie un juramento casi inquebrantable donde los chicos contarían como fue su primera vez-a grandes rasgos, gracias a Merlín-para ayudar a que los demás no cometieran los mismos errores de los que primero habían tenido esa experiencia. Nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Fue así como Albus les contó como fue su primera vez con una Hufflepuff con la que estuvo saliendo, pero de la cual nunca llegó a ser novio-así fue como supo por lo menos que Albus no es gay—¡que fijación la mía con la gente gay y el sexo! —exclamó la chica; así también se enteró como fue la primera vez de Dom con Frédéric y de Lucy con Lorcan. Por supuesto, que ellos se tuvieron que enterar como fue su primera vez con su ex novio, François.

Al parecer quien había sido más inteligente al no contarlo, si es que ya había tenido esa experiencia, fue Roxanne pues al menos Dom, Lucy y ella nunca se habían enterado de la boca de la chica algo relacionado a ese tema.

Eso hizo inevitablemente que la pelirroja recordara a su ex novio, un francés bastante guapo, quien fue su primer novio con el cual experimentó por primera vez muchas cosas como: su primer beso, su primer manoseo por algún rincón del palacio, su primera experiencia sexual y, por supuesto, su primera vez a los quince años. Fue su primer amor, su primer amante y el primer hombre que le rompió el corazón.

Esto último era algo que, a pesar que había pasado mucho tiempo, no había logrado superar. Pero es que ¿quién supera que tu novio te haya cambiado por su mejor amigo, que para colmo era el novio de tu prima y mejor amiga? Si, eso era algo que difícilmente iba a superar: que su novio, François, la hubiera cambiado por el novio de Dominique, Frédéric, que además era el mejor amigo del primero. Tiempo después se enteró que ambos chicos franceses eran bisexuales.

Rose sonrió con ironía. Solo a ella y a Dominique les pasaban estas cosas. Y Dominique, igual que ella, desde entonces se había vuelto desconfiada y fría en cuanto a relaciones amorosas se refiere.

—¡Soy un desastre emocional! —gritó la chica sintiéndose frustrada por todos los pensamientos y recuerdos que se le vinieron a la mente. Se tapó la cara.

—¡Vaya, Weasley, si que tienes buen pulmón! Casi me dejas sordo…—dijo una voz que Rose reconoció perfectamente. La chica se ruborizó. No podía creer que, de tan abstraída que venía, no se hubiera dado cuenta que la torre estaba ocupada; peor aún que quien la escuchó fue su ex némesis y ahora intento de amigo, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy—Pobres aves…las asustaste—dijo el chico burlonamente, mirándola a los ojos. Rose estaba roja de la vergüenza y lo peor es que no puede articular palabra alguna. El chico siguió mofándose:

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora hablas sola, Weasley? —La chica al fin pudo responder:

—No. No hablo sola, Malfoy—el chico solo alzó la ceja en un dejándole entrever que no le creía nada-que no… ¡oh, cállate Scorpius!

—Así que ahora soy Scorpius. Interesante... ¿Y tus amigos imaginarios? —volteo a todas partes como buscando algo—¿ya se fueron? —la chica rodó los ojos. Desde que habían hecho el "pacto" ya no habían discutido, pero si habían descubierto que ambos disfrutaban de molestarse el uno al otro, claro, sin ánimo de ofenderse ni hacerse sentir mal. Rose también había descubierto y comenzaba a apreciar el brillante ingenio de Scorpius a la hora de molestarla y el ácido y negro sentido del humor que caracteriza a ambos como buenas serpientes de Salazar, una de las muchas cosas de las cuales, la chica había comenzado a darse cuenta, tenían en común.

—HA, HA—dijo Rose sarcásticamente—me causan tanta gracia tus malos chistes Malfoy… no puedo… de verdad me doblo de la risa…—todo esto lo decía con la cara más seria y aburrida que podía con una voz monótona. El chico le regaló una de sus irresistibles sonrisas de lado. La chica miró al ventanal que tenía a su espalda, donde se podía ver parte del bosque prohibido—¿Qué haces aquí? La verdad no pensé que el lugar estuviera ocupado.

—Estoy enviando una carta, Rose. Eso es lo que hace uno en la lechucería, enviar cartas, no ponerse a gritar como una loca y espantar a todos los pobres animalitos—dijo Scorpius aún burlándose de Rose, terminando de amarrar la carta a la patita de la lechuza y, viendo como el animal emprendía el vuelo, se acercó a la chica por detrás quedando justo a su lado derecho observando también el paisaje. Una idea acababa de venir a su mente, pero tenía que guiar la conversación hasta esa idea para que sonara más bien casual, astutamente, como buena serpiente. La chica seguía absorta en sus pensamientos. Scorpius la sacó de éstos preguntándole:

-Y tú, Rose ¿Qué haces aquí? Además de espantar a las pobres lechuzas, claro está—la chica lo volteo a ver directo a los ojos. Esos ojos que siempre que los veía la hacían perderse en ellos y olvidarse del lugar en el que estaba y que el tiempo transcurría. Eso solía provocar en ella la mirada gris de Scorpius Malfoy. La chica aún perdida en la gris mirada del chico le respondió como buena serpiente:

—Así que ahora soy Rose. Interesante…—y sonrió de lado, sonrisa que su _"amigo"_ le correspondió—nada en realidad, _Scorpius_, es solo que necesitaba estar sola y pensar—el chico con la sonrisa aun en la cara le dijo:

—Mejor no lo hagas… es malo para las pobrecillas aves.

—¿Y ahora eres defensor de los animales?

—Siempre he sido defensor de los más débiles—dijo el chico mostrando una sonrisa socarrona. A la chica se le ocurrió algo para refutarle pero mejor se calló, sabía que le haría daño con sus palabras. Solo atinó a darle una pequeña sonrisa y siguió viendo como el sol se iba ocultando, pronto sería hora de ir a cenar. El chico continuo: —¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar _pequeña florecilla_? —dijo esto en forma sarcástica, obviamente, para después ponerse serio—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Rose…

—Lo sé,_ pequeño dragoncillo_, gracias—dijo Rose con una sonrisa en los labios pero sin voltearlo a ver. Scorpius con los rayos del sol en tonos naranjas, rosas y amarillos dando directamente en su cara, no sabía lo que podían provocar en cualquier chica, incluyéndola. ¡Vamos! Que ella tiene ojos y obviamente se da cuenta que su ex mejor amigo, el cual después se convirtió en su némesis y que recientemente se convirtió en su "intento de amigo" es un chico bastante guapo.

—Me podrías decir así_, pequeña florecilla silvestre_, si me llamara como mi padre… pero para los apodos no me podrás ganar—el chico le guiño el ojo y ella rodó los ojos. _"Maldito Scorpius Malfoy, no sabes lo que provocas ¡idiota! O mejor dicho ¡sabes lo que provocas!"_ pensó la chica. Mejor se mantuvo abstraída viendo el paisaje.

—Eh… Rose—el chico titubeo y a la pelirroja eso la hizo voltear a verlo. Scorpius Malfoy no era de los que titubearan. Alzó la ceja en señal de pregunta y el chico continuo:—aprovechando que estamos aquí… solos—la chica además de alzada la ceja se cruzó de brazos en señal de que presentía por donde iba la conversación y el chico sonrió al saber que su "amiga" estaba malinterpretando sus palabras—no es lo que estás pensando Rose…—la chica lo interrumpió diciendo:

—¿Y según tú que es lo que estoy pensando, Malfoy?

—¿Así que vuelvo a ser Malfoy? —preguntó Scorpius socarronamente—Lo que creo que estás pensando es algo sucio—sonrió con _esa _sonrisa de lado.

—Me confundes—dijo Rose y apartó la mirada. Se puso roja de la vergüenza, la verdad es que si estaba siendo malpensada. Al ver esto, la sonrisa de Scorpius se ensanchó más, si es que se podía y siguió:

—¿Me dejas terminar, Rose? Te quiero pedir un favor.

—¿Lo ves? —gritó Rose y Scorpius rió a carcajada limpia. Rose solo frunció el ceño y dijo: —¿de que te ríes?

—Es que eres muy malpensada, _pecas_—la pelirroja seguía con el ceño fruncido, en señal que no le había gustado el apodo.

—Pues di de una vez lo que vas a decir.

—Si me lo permitieras…—la chica lo interrumpió.

—No te estoy deteniendo.

—Rose.

—Ya me callo—el chico se rió de nuevo y ella… ella solo lo observaba embelesada.

—Lo que intento decirte es que quiero que seas mi acompañante en el baile de Halloween

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Scorpius rió sonoramente ante la extrañada reacción de Rose.

—Que lo qué intento decir es que…—la chica le hizo una seña con la mano como diciendo que había entendido y volteo nuevamente a ver el paisaje, largamente. Después de varios minutos que Scorpius le dio para que asimilara la idea y al ver que la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a continuar, nuevamente la tuvo que sacar de sus pensamientos…

—¿_florecilla_? —Rose parpadeó varias veces y enfocó su mirada en el chico. El le sonreía en un intento porque la pelirroja le diera una respuesta.

—Lo siento… de verdad, lo siento Scorpius, pero no puedo—decía la chica afligida. La sonrisa en la cara del chico desapareció lentamente y en sus ojos se podía ver tristeza y algo más que la chica no pudo reconocer.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Irás con alguien más?

—No, no es eso…—dijo la chica tratando de hacer que el rubio no se sintiera mal. No sabía como decirlo.

—¿Entonces?

—Es solo que me preocupa la reacción de nuestros amigos… especialmente de Al y Alex—dijo la chica descansando por haberse dado a entender. A la cara de Scorpius regreso nuevamente poco a poco la sonrisa que tenía momentos antes.

—Por esos zopencos no te preocupes, _pequeña florecilla, _yo me ocuparé de ponerlos en su lugar…aceptarán por que lo harán ¡como que me llamo Scorpius Hyperion—hizo una cara de asco al decir su segundo nombre—Malfoy! —terminó el chico con renovado ímpetu. La chica sonrió enigmáticamente. Al rubio esa sonrisa en los adorables labios de la chica—_ "¿adorables? ¿desde cuando los labios de la florecilla silvestre son adorables?_" —pensó tratándose de sacar esos adorables labios—ideas—de su mente. Rose habló como toda digna representante de la casa de las ofidias:

—Seré tu acompañante, sí me prometes algo—esa enigmática sonrisa hacía que el rubio perdiera el aliento y el habla.

—Te complaceré…—comentó Scorpius con el mismo enigma en su voz—siempre y cuando esté en mis posibilidades,_ florecilla de mi jardín…_

—Deja de estar diciendo tonterías, _dragoncillo valiente_—el chico la interrumpió:

—¡Ah no, Rose! Te paso lo de _pequeño dragoncillo, _pero tampoco me insultes con lo de valiente, ni que fuera Gryffindor—la chica rió a carcajadas.

—¿Cuál es tu condición Weasley?

La chica seguía riendo escandalosamente, cosa que al chico ya no exasperaba. Había aprendido a convivir con ella y su escandalosa forma de ser.

—Mis condiciones son dos Malfoy: la primera que hagas el intento por disculparte y volver a ser amigo de Albus…

—¡No!

—Scorpius…—dijo la chica en forma condescendiente.

—No, Rose. De verdad, pídeme cualquier cosa y te complazco… pero no eso. La situación entre Potter y yo no se podrá arreglar jamás—terminó afligido el rubio por no poder complacer a la pelirroja irreverente.

—Pero tú hasta hace poco me querías correr de Hogwarts y ¡míranos! Si nosotros pudimos ¿Por qué ustedes no? —preguntó la chica con mucho entusiasmo, más del que a Scorpius le gustaría.

—¡Claro Rose! como si tu me la fueras a poner fácil—dijo el chico burlonamente.

—Entonces, _Scorpius, _ya tienes tu respuesta—y la chica hizo el intento por esquivarlo pero el chico no se lo permitió. Tomándola de la cintura en un abrazo la aprisionó impidiéndole dar un paso más. Esta acción puso nerviosos a ambos, pero como buenos Slytherin, lo disimularon bastante bien.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Sus alientos se mezclaban y ellos, mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro continuaron tratando de persuadirse mutuamente; ella tratando de convencerlo de que hiciera las paces con Albus y él tratando de convencerla que eso era imposible. Ganó la perseverancia de ella. Al parecer Scorpius tiene una cierta debilidad por las chicas pelirrojas, pecosas y de ojos azules. Siempre la ha tenido.

—¡Bien! ¡Lo intentaré! Pero no aseguro nada—dijo el chico sinceramente. Rose sonrió, al menos lo había logrado persuadir de lo primero—Pero…—continuo Scorpius—yo también tengo algo que pedirte—esa era su oportunidad. La chica lo detuvo:

—No te he dicho mi segunda condición—dijo la pelirroja.

—No me importa—dijo el rubio-no puede ser peor que esto que me acabas de pedir y que acabo de acceder-Rose sonrió.

—Nos ayudarás con "la causa" —el chico enarco la ceja—nos ayudarás a unir Hogwarts—el chico solo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente no era tan malo como lo primero. ¿Y Rose se decía serpiente?

—Está bien. Ahora es mi turno. —Dijo el rubio mirando a la pelirroja intensamente. Ésta no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Estaban mas cerca de lo que normalmente la etiqueta de cortesía lo permite. La chica volteo su cara hacia su lado derecho haciendo con esta acción que sus narices se rosen, esto hizo que Scorpius perdiera totalmente el hilo de la conversación. Carraspeo. El ambiente se había vuelto… _extraño. –_Quiero que me prometas que si hago cualquier estupidez me perdonarás… porque sabrás que es por hacer el bien, siempre—dijo Scorpius un poco vago y la chica lo volteo a ver evitando que sus narices volvieran a rosarse, si lo hacían allí mismo hubiera besado al rubio. El ambiente se prestaba para eso y más. Ella quito esa cavilación de su cabeza, pensando que tenía una fijación por esa actividad últimamente y le respondió como pudo:

—¿Por qué presiento que ya haz hecho la estupidez y quieres escudarte…?—dijo la chica perspicazmente. El chico la observó y le respondió:

—Si, es verdad. Pero no es tan malo como imaginas—nuevamente el chico había sido vago al decir eso. La chica trató de alejarse poniendo su mano en el pecho del chico. Este sintió algo muy cálido recorrer su espina dorsal y posarse en su bajo vientre. Trató de quitarse esa sensación de su mente y apretó, más si se puede, a la chica contra si.

—¿Por qué no te creo? —pregunto la pelirroja intensamente. Le estaba siendo muy difícil contenerse de lanzarse hacia la boca del chico.

Ambos se encontraban tan abstraídos y forcejeando que no se dieron cuenta que la puerta se había abierto y alguien los veía curiosamente. La persona que estaba en el quicio de la puerta miraba la escena sonriendo. Carraspeo.

—Lamento si los interrumpo…—dijo inocentemente la pequeña Slytherin de primer año, Paula Smith Parkinson, hermana de la tan odiada ofidia, Amanda Smith Parkinson.

Los chicos al verse descubiertos se separaron bruscamente, haciendo que la pelirroja, que era quien estaba tratando de soltarse de los fuertes brazos del rubio, se desbalanceara y casi cayera de sentón, siendo esto evitado por Scorpius quien rápidamente la tomo nuevamente de la cintura, pero no pegándola a su cuerpo como antes. La chiquilla los veía sonriendo, se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo de lo más lindo. Rose, por supuesto, estaba roja de la pena y a Scorpius el sonrojo de la chica le pareció adorable. La pequeña serpiente, con quien los chicos revoltosos habían hecho muy buenas migas por su agradable forma de ser—muy diferente a la hermana cabe aclara—se disculpó diciendo: —vengo a dejar una carta para mis padres. No les hace mucha gracia que mis mejores amigos sean un león y una tejón y, por supuesto, que uno de ellos sea un _"sangre sucia"_. —La pequeña dijo esto si animo de ofender, pero haciendo referencia a algo con lo que creció. Ninguno de los dos le estaba poniendo atención, cada uno estaba en sus cavilaciones. La chica continuó: —ya casi es hora de cenar. ¡Ah! Por cierto, tú prima—señaló al Premio Anual—y tú primo, Rose, están en la enfermería.

Al fin hubo algo que hizo que los chicos salieran de sus cavilaciones.

—¡¿QUÉ?¡—gritaron ambos chicos al unísono, con las firmes manos de Scorpius aún en la cintura de Rose, asustando a las pobres aves. La pequeña serpiente les sonrió diciendo:

—No se preocupen… no es nada grave—gritó esto ultimo la niña, pues Scorpius ya había tomado a Rose de la mano, viendo que la chica aún no salía del shock, y había comenzado a correr llevando a la pelirroja casi a rastras.

En ese momento, lo que el rubio iba a decir a la pelirroja quedó en segundo plano. Ya habría tiempo de platicar largo y tendido.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?<p>

¿Les digo algo? A mí en lo particular me encantó escribir este capítulo-sobre todo la última parte, prácticamente está recién salida del horno... ¡Ah! el capítulo más largo: ¡7,283 palabras!

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos las personitas lindas que leen, siguen y dejan reviews en este fic:

**Altea Kaur, Annie Thompson, Arabella.E. Lupin , Pau-Artemisa Braver-, Bellatrix Malfoy, Bree vandecamp, brenda p, Dream N´Ruins, IhopegotoHogwarts, Lady Maring, Libete, Maca Malfoy, Rose -AZ, RoseGreengrass, Ross Severus Cullen, Rous Black,Ari-ahora Roxy Everdeen-, Soffia, Sorcieres de la Neige-_Gui-, _Veela Black. No me faltó nadie ¿verdad?**

**_¡GRACIAS!_**

**_( Sigan dejando reviews ;D )_**


	14. ¡Estás en problemas!—Parte I—

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:**_ Harry Potter y compañía no me pertenece, si lo hicieran no estaría escribiendo esto en el trabajo un día miércoles, sí, en horas laborales. Por lo tanto, todos los personajes, lugares y situaciones le pertenecen a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La trama, las personalidades de los protagonistas y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan si vienen de mi imaginación. __Todo lo hago sin fines de lucro._

Este capítulo se dividirá en dos partes porque Scorpius se resiste a permitir que me meta en su cabecita y su corazoncito. Para que no se hagan un lío (porque sé que posiblemente sucederá) con los mil personajes que saldrán (no son tantos, exagero). Solo aparecen: **los Weasley** (_**Rose**, Dominique, Lucy, Roxanne, Louis y Hugo_),** los Potter** (_Albus y Lily_), **los Scamander** (_Lorcan y Lysander_), **los Zabini** (_Tom y Alexia_), **los Nott** (_Emma y Alexander_), **la novia de Albus** (_Alice McLaggen_) y _**Scorpius**. _

Capítulo especialmente dedicado a: **Altea Kaur, Artemisa Braver, nena-malfoy, I'm an Unicorn, Julietaa, Annie Thompson, kero weasley, Sorcieres de la Neige, Hilly Hazzary Malfoy Weasley** ¡muchas gracias chicas por leer y dejar sus comentarios! siempre es muy gratificante, sobre todo gracias a ellos puedo crecer como escritora dentro de éste maravilloso mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XIV. ¡ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS!—Parte I—<strong>

Scorpius Malfoy caminaba hacia la enfermería con Rose, aún de su mano, pisándole los talones. La pelirroja seguía sumida en sus pensamientos y al chico no le interesaba mucho hacerla volver de donde estuviera.

Hace unos minutos estuvo apunto de decirle acerca de la estupidez que había cometido, nuevamente, por los malditos impulsos. Es que su lengua no se podía refrenar cuando se trataba de ella. La razón acerca de tremenda idiotez no es otra sino cuidar a su amiga y a su primo. Porque eso hacen los amigos ¿no? Y ellos son amigos, o al menos eso intentan.

Sin embargo algo raro, casi mágico, había sucedido en la lechucería pero con la intromisión de la chiquilla Smith, todo el ambiente mágico se había desvanecido. Varias preguntas, sin respuesta aún, rondan por la mente del chico: ¿Qué rayos sucedió ahí? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de tomar a Rose entre sus brazos—más de lo que ya la había tenido—y besarla hasta que el mundo acabara? Sobre todo ¿Por qué le venían esos pensamientos lascivos en este momento en el que, se supone, debería estar triste por su rompimiento con Violetta? Pero lo más importante, ¿Por qué no se siente afectado de ninguna forma por esto último?

La pelirroja está igual de confundida. Su mente, como ella misma lo había dicho, era un desastre emocional. ¿Porque pensaba tan lascivamente en Scorpius? ¿Que rayos le estaba sucediendo con el chico? Una cosa es que el rubio le parezca guapo y otra muy diferente que le guste. De solo pensar esto un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Esto definitivamente no puede suceder. Rose se niega rotundamente a pensar que algo así pueda pasar. La pelirroja se dijo a si misma que ya una vez le rompieron el corazón y que no volverá a permitir, bajo ningún motivo, que esto vuelva a suceder.

El rubio pensó que estaba en problemas. ¿Cuál de sus dos primas podría estar en la enfermería y cuál de los chicos del clan Weasley podría ser el otro accidentado?

La primera persona que se le vino a la mente fue en Alexia, pues tenía fama de impulsiva, pero no creía que sus peleas con Louis fueran tales que los hicieran parar en la enfermería; así que la única chica que quedaba como probabilidad era Emma y era muy posible que fuera ella, y no Alexia, quien estuviera en la enfermería porque, últimamente, a Emma le daba mucho por pelear con todo el mundo.

Por otro lado, había un Weasley, o un Potter tal vez, en el mismo lugar que su prima. Los Weasley eran infinitos, pero para fines prácticos, los únicos chicos del clan Weasley-Potter que aún habitaban en Hogwarts y eran primos de la pelirroja solo eran dos: Louis y Albus.

Y por descarte, el primo de Rose que está con Emma en la enfermería es: Albus Severus Potter.

La pelirroja al parecer había llegado a la misma conclusión que Scorpius y así lo expresó:

—¿En que lío se meterían ahora Emma y Albus?—dijo Rose volteando a ver, por primera vez en todo el trayecto, al rubio. Sin ser consientes del como llegaron, estaban ya afuera de la enfermería y Scorpius le respondió:

—No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

En el momento que Scorpius estaba a punto de abrir la puerta con su mano derecha, Rose le dio un tirón hacia atrás con la mano que estaba entrelazada con la de él. Entonces el rubio volteo y observó a la pelirroja, quien veía con intensidad y algo de curiosidad sus manos entrelazadas. Scorpius se percató de que aún tenía a la chica agarrada de la mano y poco a poco la fue liberando. Cuando sus manos quedaron libres, cada uno sintió algo muy pesado que le oprimía el pecho. Scorpius se zambulló en la azul mirada de Rose y ésta hizo lo mismo en la gris mirada del rubio. No pasó mucho tiempo de esto pues, de repente, alguien abrió las puertas de la enfermería.

Louis estaba parado en el quicio de la puerta con la mano en la chapa y las cejas alzadas en clara demostración de que estaba sorprendido de verlos ahí, juntos. Detrás de él estaba su hermana, Dominique. Fue ésta quien les habló:

—¡Hasta que al fin aparecen! ¿dónde estaban pillines? —les preguntó de forma burlona. Rose se sonrojó y agacho la mirada y Scorpius negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Dominique continuo: —Y ¿se van a quedar ahí parados o entrarán?

El rubio Malfoy fue el primero en entrar a la habitación, posicionándose en una orilla de la cama de su prima. Rose entró dándole una mirada de advertencia a su prima quien, junto a su hermano, le echaba una mirada indefinible. Entonces Rose se dio cuenta: todos estaban ahí.

Por un lado estaban los convalecientes, Albus y Emma. La cama del uno justo frente a la cama de la otra. Junto a la cama de su primo se encontraban Lily sentada a un lado deteniendo una vasija y al otro lado y tomándole la mano su novia Alice. Junto a Lily se encontraban los gemelos Scamander. Lo extraño es que Roxie no se encontraba con a ellos, sino en medio de las dos camas, sin tomar partido junto a sus primos Dominique, Louis, Lucy y su hermano Hugo.

Scorpius había llegado ya a la cama de Emma, posicionándose junto a ésta. Junto al chico se encontraban Alexia y Tom y del otro lado de la cama se encontraba Alexander deteniendo una vasija.

Varias cosas le parecieron extrañas a la pelirroja, sin embargo, el ambiente no era tenso al menos no como se hubiera imaginado que estaría. Y de pronto lo observó: Albus y Emma habían sido afectados por igual con la ya clásica maldición "come babosas". No pudo evitar reír y todos la voltearon a ver con una sonrisa en los labios. Scorpius también se percató de la ridiculez del problema y así lo expresó:

—Esto es en realidad muy estúpido ¿saben? ¿qué, están en primer año?—dijo esto mofándose, todos comenzaron a reír incluyendo a Rose. Los chicos afectados estaban con el ceño fruncido, expresando claramente que no les causaba gracia el comentario del rubio y expulsando una babosa más.

Fue el turno de Rose preguntar:

—¿Qué sucedió para que terminaran de esta forma?—el tono burlón no pasó desapercibido para ninguno, por lo que todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

Lucy interrumpió todas las risas:

—No me quiero ver como hija de mi padre, pero esto ya fue suficiente. ¿No les basta con el castigo que ya tenemos? —la chica se interrumpió viendo en la cara de todos los presentes un claro signo de interrogación—¿les suena algo como la pelea de la mañana en el gran comedor? —todos la observaron relacionando lo que decía con el suceso matutino. —Bien. Como les decía todos estamos castigados excepto McLaggen, claro. Nuestro castigo consiste patrullar los pasillos—más de uno comenzó a decir que eso no era castigo ya que la mayoría eran prefectos de sus casas, además de ser Lucy y Scorpius, Premios Anuales—no he terminado—continuó—patrullaremos el día de la fiesta de Halloween.

Muchos comenzaron a disgustarse. Lucy escuchó cosas como: —¡eso no es justo! tenemos tanto derecho a estar en la fiesta como los demás—palabras de Lily. O—¡mejor, esa fiesta será un fiasco! —palabras de Lorcan.

—¡Cállense! —ordenó Lucy—ese es el castigo que nos envió McGonagall por su 'tan maduro comportamiento'—exclamó de forma irónica, algo raro en ella—como todas las casas están involucradas, además todas tendrán puntos menos—nuevamente los chicos comenzaron a discutir y Lucy nuevamente tuvo que callarlos—¿me permiten continuar?

Lily y Roxanne la interrumpieron por enésimas vez:

—¡Ay! es que le das muchas vueltas al asunto, Lucy. Dinos ya lo que nos quieras decir—comentó desesperada la pelirroja siendo secundada por los gemelos Scamander que asentían.

—Si, Lucy, dinos ya de que se trata todo esto, que aún no sabemos el porque Albus y Nott están aquí—dijo Roxanne burlándose.

—Está bien—Lucy suspiró—pero esto no les va a gustar. Y por favor ¡no me interrumpan! —esto lo dijo viendo a los gemelos, a Lily y a Roxanne. —El patrullaje lo haremos con miembros de otras casas, es decir, Gryffindor con Slytherin o con Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, esto con la finalidad de dar el ejemplo de fraternidad entre las casas—como todos comenzaban a murmurar, Lucy se calló y se les quedó viendo. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a prestarle atención—los jefes de cada casa nos harán llegar la lista. Ahora si, pueden decir lo que quieran. ¡Ah! Y Albus y Emma están castigados, el profesor Thomas les dará su castigo. Ahora si es todo… solo—los volvió a interrumpir. Escuchó a alguien decir:"¿por que nos interrumpes?"posiblemente haya sido Lorcan, la chica no le puso atención—dejen de estar haciendo niñerías ¿si? —dijo esto ahora observando a Albus y a Emma, especialmente a ésta última—ahora si, nos pueden explicar ¿qué significa esto?

Albus y Emma vomitaron otra babosa, escuchándose un: "esto es asqueroso" simultaneo de Lily y Alexia. Emma, Dominique, Louis, Rose y Roxanne rieron ante esto. Lucy arqueó la ceja en señal de pregunta. Albus contestó como pudo:

—No lo sé…—y señalando a Emma exclamó—¡ella está loca!

Scorpius le respondió:

—Cuida tus palabras, Potter—automáticamente se calló recordando la promesa que le hizo a Rose. No tuvo que voltear a verla para saber que la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Emma? —preguntó Lucy. La chica volteo hacia Alexia con una mirada cómplice. Nuevamente volteó a ver a Lucy y con una arrogancia poco característica de ella le contestó:

—Porque es un imbécil y por haber insultado a mi primo, ¡con Scorpius nadie se mete! —dijo esto elevando el mentón orgullosamente. Lucy entrecerró los ojos. Alexander dijo:

—Si, bueno, eso no lo creo—dijo el chico socarronamente. Todos lo voltearon a ver—hay alguien que si se ha metido con él—comentó vagamente volteando a ver a Rose. Todos se quedaron con la idea que se refería a las antiguas peleas entre la pelirroja y el rubio. Sólo Scorpius entendió la indirecta. Rose, sin embargo, captó la sonrisa del chico Nott tras esas palabras.

Alexia vio a su 'primo' y le lanzó una mirada intensa de advertencia. Tratando de cambiar el tema, aunque no como debiera, y dijo:

—Pues yo digo que eso ni a maldición llega. Si Emma iba a ser castigada por eso, debió haberle lanzado una maldición de verdad—comentó Alexia.

—¡Daph, deja de decir esas cosas! Que es de mi primo de quien estás hablando—la regaño Louis—será un estúpido racista, que discrimina a la casa de las serpientes, pero no deja de ser parte de mi familia.

Lily molesta por lo que Louis había dicho de su hermano y también molesta por la actitud de su primo le reclamó:

—Deja de insultar a mi hermano en mi presencia ¡aquí el único estúpido y racista eres tú, Louis! —le comentó la chiquilla pelirroja enfadada y decepcionada. Louis la ignoró—¿ahora me ignoras? ¡Eres un idiota, Louis!

—¡Estoy defendiendo a tu hermano, Lily!

Lily le iba a rebatir pero Albus se le adelanto:

—Gracias, Louis, pero mejor no me defiendas—dijo el Gryffindor mofándose.

Rose se quedó observando todo. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué todos estaban enojados unos con otros?

De pronto todo mundo se callo y Alexia que en ese momento estaba hablado con Emma dijo:

—No se porque a ese—señaló a Albus—le das tanta importancia, ni que fuera tan interesante…—De repente se quedó calló sorprendida, dándose cuenta que había hablado de más y en su interior se decía _"tonta, tonta, tonta"_.

Rose y Scorpius como todos los demás se le quedaron viendo preguntándose que significaba eso. Albus y Alice miraban a Emma fijamente. Alexander fue el primero en hablar:

—¿Qué significa eso, Alexia? ¿Por qué a mi hermana le tendría que interesar Potter? —después de decir esto centró su mirada en su hermana—Emma ¿te gusta Albus?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no, Alex! Solo le tengo consideración porque es el primo de mis amigas y el hermano de tu novia. Pero Albus Severus Potter no me podría importar menos—comentó la chica Nott lo más dignamente posible. Su hermano y Scorpius se le quedaron viendo intensamente, pero Hugo al ver la situación dijo:

—No, Alex, a tu hermana no le gusta, ni le interesa, Albus de la forma que estás pensando—hizo una pausa dramática—porque Emma está saliendo conmigo.

Todos se quedaron asombrados por la revelación que acababa de hacer Hugo. Y Rose, nuevamente, se sintió triste al saber que su hermano no confiaba en ella lo suficiente para comentarle que su amiga y él estaban saliendo y, al parecer, no era la única decepcionada. Lily también lo estaban, pues se consideraba muy cercana a Hugo y éste le tenía mucha confianza ¿desde cuando estaría saliendo con Emma Nott? y ¿Por qué ella no se había enterado de esto?

Dominique y Lysander no se tragaron esa, y supieron que algo estaban ocultando Alexia, Emma y Hugo.

Alexander y Scorpius fruncieron el ceño y después se relajaron. No habría mejor chico que saliera con su "hermanita" —bueno en realidad es la prima de Scorpius, pero éste ve a los chicos Nott como los hermanos que nunca tuvo.

Cuando todos salieron del shock, Alexander le dijo a Hugo:

—Nosotros tendremos una larga charla pronto—Scorpius asintió apoyando a su primo y Hugo les dijo solemnemente:

—Cuando quieran.

Alexander sonrió, esa sonrisa no les gustó ni a Rose ni a Scorpius, y dijo:

—Aunque—hizo una pausa dramática—no se porque se sorprenden. Esto es posible, incluso que Dominique y Tom estén saliendo es posible—los que aun no lo sabían se sorprendieron y se pudo ver a Tom con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a Lysander con cara de pocos amigos y a Dominique enojada diciendo: "no estamos saliendo, solo iremos juntos al estúpido baile".

Pero Alexander no les puso atención, estaba ansioso por revelar la noticia—lo que es realmente sorprendente es que una Weasley y un Malfoy estén saliendo…

La cara de Scorpius era todo un poema al igual que la del resto de las personas que estaban ahí. Se escuchó un "¡QUE!" general y los Weasley-Potter, incluida la novia de Albus, los Scamander, Emma y los Zabini voltearon a ver a Lucy. La chica estaba igual de sorprendida que ellos, lo único que atinó a decir es: "Yo no estoy saliendo con Scorpius".

Alexander se aclaró la garganta y Scorpius se tapó la cara con sus manos pensando: _"¡Estoy en problemas!"._

—No me refiero a Lucy Weasley, sino a Rose—aclaró.

Ahora fue el turno de la Slytherin acaparar las miradas y ella solo veía a Scorpius en busca de una explicación. Alexander sonreía por dentro ya que, suponía, todo lo que su primo le había dicho horas atrás era falso.

Scorpius vio a Rose con esa mirada que antaño sólo le dedicaba a ella, pidiéndole que fuera su cómplice. Rose no sabía que responder ante la inminente calumnia de Alexander, escuchaba a lo lejos a Albus decir: "Rose ¿Qué significa esto?" pero ni ella misma podía responderlo. Seguía perdida en la mirada del chico. De repente algo hizo click en su cabeza y supo que posiblemente eso fuera lo que Scorpius le iba a decir en la lechucería. Alejando su mirada de la del rubio y posándola en la de Alexander respondió, no muy convencida, pero firmemente para que todos creyeran la mentira que estaba por decir:

—Si, Alexander tiene razón. Scorpius y yo estamos juntos…—¡genia! ahora era una mentirosa.

Lily saltó de la cama y la fue a abrazar. Hugo le sonrió. Dominique, Roxanne y Lucy estaban felices y Rose estaba aturdida. Scorpius pudo respirar tranquilo haciendo una nota mental que le debía un favor muy grande a Rose por no delatarlo y por supuesto que le debía una explicación. Alexander y Albus estaban claramente furiosos. Lorcan estaba en shock, aún, y su gemelo que observaba todo desde la distancia pudo observar que a Alice, la novia de Albus, la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua helada, pero nadie más lo notó por la confusión del momento. Por supuesto Tom, Emma y Alexia estaban anonadados, algo estaba pasando y pensaba averiguarlo.

Lily le dijo a Rose en un susurro:

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! ya comenzaba a imaginarme cosas…pero no me hagas caso—al ver que su primo se acercaba se alejó posicionándose junto a su novio.

Hugo se acerco a su hermana diciéndole:

—¿Sabes? Estoy contento que le hayas dado una oportunidad a Scorpius, la verdad es que es un tipo legal, Rose—el chico la abrazó, cosa rara en él ya que solía no ser muy afectivo, y todos los conflictos que Rose tenía en la cabeza respecto a su hermano se desvanecieron automáticamente y se sintió feliz. Estar ficticiamente con Scorpius hacía que ella tuviera una cercanía con su hermano y la cara de estupefacción de Albus y la cara de indignación de Alexander no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Aunque Scorpius le debía una larga explicación. En eso buscó con su mirada al rubio, este le sonreía y ella se la correspondió.

Pero no todo era felicidad, Albus estaba furioso. No podía creer que su propia sangre lo traicionara así: Lily, ¡Rose!, Hugo, Dominique, ¡Lucy!, Louis, ¡Roxanne! Todos estaban felices por emparentar con esa rastrera serpiente. Alexander, como buen Slytherin, supo que tenía en el Gryffindor un posible aliado para desenmascarar a esos dos mentirosos. Por supuesto, no contaba con que más de uno se lo trataría de impedir.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p>¿Por qué creen que hayan peleado Emma y Albus realmente? ¿Por qué creen que Scorpius inventó eso? ¿Qué creen que Alexia y Emma estén escondiendo? ¿Por qué Hugo dió esa noticia así? ¿Por qué la novia de Albus reaccionó así? Las respuestas a estas preguntas y muchas más... <em>En el próximo capítulo<em>. Por lo pronto les dejo un adelanto:

_ ..._

Y saliendo de su cama se encontró con sus agradables compañeras de habitación que le sonrieron burlonamente. Amanda Smith Parkinson fue quien comenzó la conversación:

-Rose querida ¿Qué te hace Scorpius para que amanezcas así de fatigada?-sonrió y se escucharon las risitas tontas de sus compinches por toda la habitación. Rose no lo podía creer ¿cómo es que se había corrido la voz tan rápido?-Maldición-dijo en un susurro y solo se limitó a medio sonreír a sus compañeras ofidias.

...

-Estás en graves problemas, Rose Weasley, si Ronald se entera de esto...-se dijo a si misma y dando un suspiro de resignación bajó las escaleras pensando en que si ella caía se aseguraría que Scorpius cayera con ella.


	15. ¡Estás en problemas!—Parte II—

¡He vuelto! Pero quería comentarles que si por cualquier motivo no puedo subir un capítulo ésta semana que viene, la subiré por ahí del martes o miércoles, dentro de dos semanas. Es que andaré un poco ocupada. En fin, agradecimientos a las chicas que pasaron a dejar un lindo review **Karii, Gui, xXm3ch3Xx y Lu** y todas las chicas que leen este fantabuloso fic... hehe

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Harry Potter y compañía no me perteneces. Por lo tanto, todos los personajes, lugares y situaciones le pertenecen a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La trama, las personalidades de los protagonistas y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan si vienen de mi imaginación.

Todo lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XIV. ¡ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS!—PARTE II—<strong>

Hugo Weasley llegó a la enfermería a deshoras de visita. Si la enfermera lo encontraba ahí, lo echaría sin compasión.

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y vio a Albus observando fijamente a Emma y a la pelirroja chica con los brazos cruzados, correspondiéndosela. Su acto estaba por comenzar, debía ayudar a la que en muy poco tiempo se había convertido en su amiga y cómplice. Ella lo comprendía y él quería ayudarla. El hijo de Hermione y Ron se anunció:

—No irán a lanzarse un hechizo un 'moco murciélago' ¿verdad?

Ambos chicos lo volearon a ver. Hugo sonrió y se acercó a Emma y de refilón vio a Albus observándolo.

Se acercó a la cama de la pelirroja y se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la cama. La pelirroja Nott le sonrió.

—¿Cómo sigues?—preguntó Hugo dulcemente.

—Para mañana estaremos bien y nos darán de alta—contestó la pelirroja. Hugo tiernamente tomó un pelirrojo mechón de la muchacha y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

Esa acción no pasó desapercibida para el chico de los ojos verdes que los miraba dubitativamente. De pronto, recordó las travesuras en la madriguera cuando eran más pequeños. De cómo uniéndose, Louis, Hugo y él, lograban vencer en su propio juego a James y Fred que siempre los estaban molestando. De pronto, Albus Severus Potter se dio cuenta cuanto había extrañado a sus cómplices, sus amigos, sus hermanos.

—He sido un imbécil—dijo el chico Potter—el más imbécil de los imbéciles—y sonrió apenado. Hugo lo veía insondablemente. Albus continuó:—por la estupidez de la diferencia de casas, me perdí en el camino—dijo firmemente—perdóname, Hugo.

Hugo asintió y en Emma algo cálido comenzó a crecer. Después de todo, Albus Potter no era tan tonto.

—Te perdoné desde hace mucho, Al. Eres mi primo ¿cómo no te iba a perdonar?

Al parecer, las cosas en Hogwarts definitivamente estaban comenzando a dar un giro radical.

* * *

><p><em>Horas atrás, Scorpius se encontraba sentado frente a una Rose apurada con su trabajo y junto a sus primos Alex, Tom y Hugo, releyendo la carta de su ahora ex novia tratando de encontrar una razón por la cual no estaba, ni por asomo, triste ante esta noticia. <em>

_En la carta, Violetta le comenta lo feliz que está en Suecia, además le comenta que hay un muchacho en la escuela de Arte a la que está asistiendo que le gusta mucho, a pesar de no ser sangre pura. Le dice que cree que es importante darse un tiempo para conocer a otras personas y que ignora si, al igual que ella, a él también le llama la atención alguien más y que está segura que ellos no son los definitivos en la vida del otro, por más que los padres de ambos así lo hayan dicho. Que lo que más le interesa es la felicidad del joven Malfoy y que es por eso que le dice adiós y sabe que puede contar con ella para todo. _

_Con la libertad de hacer lo que quiera, a su mente había llegado una idea que trataría de poner en práctica, pero necesitaba a Rose para llevarla a cabo. La pelirroja se encontraba frente al rubio muy concentrada en una redacción de estudios muggles que tenían que entregar al día siguiente y que ya todos habían terminado, pero como ella había estado desaparecida casi toda la tarde y no lo había hecho con anticipación, estaba ahora realizándola presurosamente._

_Scorpius observó de repente como Rose se les quedaba viendo, especialmente a su hermano Hugo, y sus ojos parecían entristecerse o al menos eso le pareció al rubio. _

_De pronto, Scorpius notó que alguien más la estaba observado: su primo Alex. Esto enojó mucho al rubio Slytherin, pero no supo identificar el porque. Le parecía que Alex veía a Rose con una mirada llena de deseo y muy en el fondo de ésta algo que él pudo identificar como adoración. _

_¡Esto había sido suficiente! Había prometido a Emma que protegería a su hermano hasta de él mismo. Se tuvo que recordar que estaba en juego, además de la relación de su primo con la pelirroja prima de la 'florecilla silvestre', los sentimientos de la menor de los Potter para no comenzar a pensar idioteces del porque lo hacía aquello. _

_Inesperadamente, Scorpius tomó a su primo del brazo y lo arrastró hasta las habitaciones de varones de séptimo año de Slytherin, siendo seguido por Tom. Rose y Hugo se quedaron observándose mutuamente no entendiendo que se traían entre manos ahora sus amigos y siguiendo con lo que estaban. _

_Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones, Scorpius soltó a Alex y se había encargó de poner hechizos silenciadores para que no los escucharan, por si alguna persona pasaba por ahí. _

_Scorpius se masajeo las sienes, ya había pensado en un discurso que darle a su primo para que dejara de hacer estupideces. _

_Alexander preguntó por enésima vez que era lo que estaba sucediendo y Tom sólo los observaba atento. Scorpius respondió:_

—_Te exijo que dejes en paz a Rose y que dejes de estar haciendo estupideces._

_Alexander mirándolo a los ojos, claramente enfadado, le respondió a su primo:_

—_Y a ti que te importa lo que haga o no con Rose, ¿es que acaso te gusta?—dijo esto ultimo burlándose—estos últimos días todos se la han pasado advirtiéndome lo mismo, ¡hasta Ale me dijo hace un rato que si le hacía daño a Lily me las vería con ella!—Alexander volteo a ver a su primo con la ceja alzada. Scorpius lo veía indefinidamente. _

—_¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos de 'hermanos sobre chicas'?__—__preguntó Scorpius. Esta promesa había nacido en primer año cuando Scorpius, Tom y Alex se declararon 'enamorados' de la hija mayor de Bill y Fleur Weasley, Victoire. Alex asintió y ninguno imaginaba por donde iba la conversación. Alex preguntó:_

—_¿Te gusta Rose, Scorpius?_

_Scorpius analizó la pregunta de su primo. ¿Qué si le gustaba Rose? Bien, tenía que admitir que la pecosa le llamó la atención desde que se volvieron a encontrar ese día en el callejón Diagon y que últimamente la había comenzado a ver con otros ojos. Debía admitir que sí le gustaba Rose y mucho._

_Alexander prosiguió:_

—_¡Claro que no te gusta Rose!—gritó el castaño—Es otro más de tus caprichos, Scorpius. ¡Como si no te conociera!—eso a Scorpius lo molestó demasiado ¿cómo era posible que su primo le dijera que era un caprichoso?—Además tú estás con Violetta… deja de estar diciendo estupideces—además de caprichoso ¿era estúpido? Pensó Scorpius y le arrojó la carta, por suerte esta no tenía fecha—¿Qué es esto? —Alexander preguntó y comenzó a leer. Tom alzó la ceja y cuando terminó Alexander le pasó la carta, la cual el chico comenzó a leer —Scorpius ¡por Merlín! Que intentas decir: ¡qué estas enamorado de Rose! Eres un niño mimado—el rubio se estaba comenzando a molestar y Tom sabía que esto terminaría mal—no sabes lo que significa querer…_

_Eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Scorpius golpeó con su puño la mandíbula de su primo. Tom sabía que en algún momento tendría que intervenir, pero definitivamente no era el momento, dejaría que sacaran lo que traían dentro. ¡qué ironía! Dos sangre pura peleándose a puño limpio al más puro estilo muggle._

—_Aléjate de ella, Nott, ¡te lo advierto!_

_Alexander Nott comenzó a mofarse ante lo dicho por Scorpius y Tom sabía que estaba por decir algo desagradable, por eso necesitaba estar junto al rubio._

—_Creo Malfoy que deberías conformarte con ser su amigo… dudo mucho que Rose quiera algo más contigo, aún dudo que quiera tu amistad._

_Para Scorpius esta fue una estocada directa al corazón, aun así no iba a permitir verse débil frente a sus amigos y le respondió a Alexander, lo más calmado que pudo:_

—_Se te olvida con quien estás hablando, Alex. Soy un Malfoy, siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Sólo para disiparte de tus dudas te diré que estoy saliendo con Rose Weasley. —Tom y Alex se quedaron mudos y Scorpius trató de proteger su orgullo lo más que pudo, un Nott no le iba a venir a decir todas esas cosas, a pesar de ser su primo favorito._

—_No te creo._

—_Si dudas, averígualo._

_Y con esto salió de la habitación de varones de séptimo año, con Alex Nott y Tom Zabini pisándole los talones. Al llegar a la sala común se encontraron solo con Hugo leyendo un libro, Rose ya no estaba ahí. Alex preguntó por ella y Hugo se encogió de hombros diciendo que había salido porque necesitaba estar sola. Alex pareció hacer una mueca de descontento para salir de la sala común. Scorpius sabía que iría a buscar a Rose, pero él tenía que encontrarla primero para hablarle de la estupidez cometida por abrir su gran boca. Sabía donde encontrarla. Se despidió de Hugo y de Tom. Éste último, parecía leer los pensamientos de Scorpius pues solo asintió. Hugo se les quedó viendo insondablemente, pero no dijo más. Y así se dirigió a la lechucería donde desde chica, Rose solía ir cuando quería estar sola._

Scorpius Malfoy recordando los sucesos del día anterior, se dirigió a la sala común de la casa de Salazar con el firme propósito de hablar con Rose y explicarle todo su plan y el porque en el momento más desesperado recurrió a eso el día anterior.

* * *

><p>Rose se despertó sintiéndose extraña. Estaba ansiosa y no sabía porque. Había tenido un sueño bastante loco en el que aceptaba estar saliendo con Scorpius y, por lo tanto, que irían al baile juntos. Se desperezó, la noche anterior se había ido a dormir realmente temprano después de regresar de la enfermería donde Emma y Albus habían pasado la noche… -<em>"un momento"- <em>pensó la pecosa pelirroja- _"no fue un sueño, es una real pesadilla". _Y saliendo de su cama se encontró con sus agradables compañeras de habitación que le sonrieron burlonamente. Amanda Smith Parkinson fue quien comenzó la conversación:

—Rose querida ¿Qué te hace Scorpius para que amanezcas así de fatigada?_ —_sonrió y se escucharon las risitas tontas de sus compinches por toda la habitación. Rose no lo podía creer ¿cómo es que se había corrido la voz tan rápido?_ —_Maldición_—_dijo en un susurro y solo se limitó a medio sonreír a sus compañeras ofidias. Entró al baño y comenzó a hacer contra hechizos por si las víboras de sus compañeras-con perdón de los pobres animales-le habían hecho alguna broma, recordando que el primer día le hicieron una "novatada". ¿Cómo unas presumidas y estiradas 'sangre pura' se habían rebajado a hacer algo tan _muggle_?

Salió del baño sin ánimos de enfrentarse al mundo, especialmente a su primo Albus.

—Estás en graves problemas, Rose Weasley, si Ronald se entera de esto..._ —_se dijo a si misma y dando un suspiro de resignación bajó las escaleras pensando en que si ella caía se aseguraría que Scorpius cayera con ella.

* * *

><p>Rose bajó enfurruñada hacia la sala común para ir a desayunar sabiendo que todo Hogwarts estaría ya hablando de ella y de Scorpius. <em>"Maldito Malfoy"-<em>pensó. Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse al susodicho maldecido al lado de sus amigos.

—Buenos días Rose, mira quien te vino a dar los buenos días— decía Tom sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Alex y Scorpius estaban serios, el uno junto al otro. A Alex se le notaba un moretón en la quijada que el día anterior no tenía.

—Buenos días chicos…—dijo Rose vagamente, observando las orbes grises de Scorpius y su sonrisa transparente ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando con su amigo? Y ¿desde cuando sonreía como una tonta? Porque estaba devolviéndole la sonrisa al rubio. La pelirroja escuchó como Tom carraspeó y se puso nerviosa ¿cómo es que debía comportarse? ¿esperaban todos en la sala común que lo besara? –porque si, había mucha gente en el salón más de la que era común a esa hora, entrometiéndose en lo que no les importa- ¿esperaba Scorpius que lo besara?

Eso la puso más nerviosa y aun con la sonrisa en los labios se acercó a el para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, posicionando una mano-que al rubio le pareció muy cálida- en su pecho y el rozando apenas con sus dedos la cintura de la chica.

Tom cortó el lindo momento comenzando a burlarse de ellos. Y comenzaron caminando al gran comedor con el dorso de la mano del rubio rozando la suya. ¡Por Merlín! Esta caricia se sentía tan bien.

Los cuatro Slytherin se sentaron en el lugar de siempre. Se escuchaban cuchicheos, era obvio que ya todo Hogwarts sabía que una Weasley y un Malfoy estaban saliendo. La pelirroja pudo ver en las diferentes mesas a sus primo viéndola pícaramente, esto la hizo sonrojarse. Rose se preguntó cuanto tiempo tardaría para que sus padres, en especial Ron Weasley, se enteraran de la tontería que se les acababa de ocurrir y que Scorpius no se había dignado aun explicarle.

Como si tuviera su ojo interior sumamente desarrollado, que no lo tenía, una lechuza de color pardo que la pelirroja reconoció como la de sus padres entró volando por el gran comedor. En su pata traía un paquete rojo que Rose distinguió al instante. Y no fue la única. Scorpius le gritó:

—¡Corre! —Rose se había quedado estática. Scorpius le volvió a gritar: —¡Corre!

La pelirroja comenzó a correr con el paquete entre sus manos. El paquete, que era un vociferador, comenzó a realizar su función y se escuchó a un Ron Weasley furioso. Rose sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y a encogerse cada que el vociferador hablaba con la voz de su padre diciéndole:

—¡Rose Weasley! ¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?! Me enteré que andas de novia con ese muchachito Malfoy… ¡espero que no sea cierto! Rose ¡¿en qué estás pensando?! ¡Es un Malfoy! —la pelirroja vio por encima que todo el gran comedor estaba cuchicheando, se sentía humillada de que su padre no pudiera hablar civilizadamente. De repente sintió una mano cálida cubrir la suya—¡Tenemos que hablar señorita! Pero ahora no, porque estoy demasiado enojado…pero ya hablaremos… ¿Ron? — se escuchó una voz femenina de fondo y un ¡rayos! De parte del patriarca de ésa familia Weasley—Ronald Bilius Wealsley ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡¿un vociferador Ronald?! ¡Si llegas a molestar a Rose o a su novio con eso… dormirás en la sala! —Y de pronto se destruyó el sobre. _¡Genial! _Pensaba la pelirroja con una mano en la cara. ¡¿Cómo podían hacerle pasar una verguanza así sus padres?! Y además ahora para todos Scorpius y ella eran novios. Pero había un culpable-o tal vez dos- . El autor intelectual de éste macabro acontecimiento no pudo ser otro sino su adorado primo: Albus Severus Potter, al cual Rose está a punto de asesinar y que está en este preciso momento en la puerta del gran comedor, estático, al lado de Emma, Lily, Alexia y Hugo que están como en shock.

La pelirroja se acerca a su primo con los ojos inyectados de veneno. Detrás de ella viene Scorpius, al cual trae casi arrastrando pues no se han soltado de la mano.

—¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¡Te culpo a ti, Albus Severus Potter! —cuando dijo esto le estaba apuntando con el dedo índice en el pecho. El pelinegro estaba en shock y los demás chicos se estaban comenzando a enojar, especialmente Scorpius y Hugo.

—¡Yo no hice nada, Rose! ¡te lo prometo! ¡¿a qué hora lo haría si toda la noche estuve en la enfermería con Nott?! —todos comenzaron a cuchichear, pero eso a Albus y a Rose les podría importar menos.

—¡Pudo haber sido Lorcan! —gritó su prima—¡Yo que sé…! Pero si me llego a enterar que fueron ustedes… ¡Me las pagarán, como que me llamo Rose Weasley!

Antes de irse a la mesa de Slytherin-porque Rose podría estar avergonzada, pero estaba más hambrienta-Scorpius se le quedó viendo feo, apuntándolo con el dedo índice en el pecho. Albus se le quedó viendo insondablemente.

—Si llegas a hacer sufrir a mi hermana, atente a las consecuencias Albus, sabes perfectamente lo que mi maquiavélica mente hace. Y diciendo esto, se alejó de sus primos de la mano de la pelirroja Nott.

* * *

><p>En la casa de la familia Weasley Granger:<p>

—Así que decidiste enviar el vociferador a Rose, Ronald—le decía una muy seria Hermione a su risueño esposo que en este momento bajaba de las habitaciones a desayunar. Este ipso facto cambió su cara de alegría por una consternada.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo supiste? — preguntó el pelirrojo ya entrado en años.

—La profesora McGonagall me lo acaba de informar por medio de la chimenea—A Ron se le cayó el mundo encima.

—Mira, Ronald, si nuestra hija ha decidido estar con ese muchacho y éste le hace bien, te consta porque ya no hemos tenido ningún reporte suyo, debemos darle el beneficio de la duda.

—¡Pero Hermione, es un Malfoy!

—¡Ronald! Puede ser el hijo del príncipe de Inglaterra pero si Rose lo escogió, ella sabrá. Ya no podemos estar detrás de ella como cuando tenía cinco años, ni de ella, ni de Hugo. —A regañadientes, Ron asintió. Su esposa tenía razón. Pero él necesitaba conocer a ese muchachito del demonio que estaba corrompiendo a su hija-ok induciendo por el buen camino.

—Vamos a desayunar… pero hoy duermes en la sala.

—Pero Hermione… ¿y si hago algo para reivindicarme?

—Ya veremos, Ronald, ya veremos…

* * *

><p>¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar ahora que parte de los Weasley saben acerca de la "relación" de Scorpius y Rose? ¿Qué hará Scorpius ante sus sentimientos? ¿Sentirá Rose lo mismo que él?<p> 


End file.
